Año nuevo, vida nueva ¿y gente nueva?
by ali malfoy-potter
Summary: Después de pasar siete años en la cárcel, Draco Malfoy sale, y comienza una nueva vida en Santander... Pero se encontrará a alguien inesperado allí. Advertencia: pareja Harry/draco
1. Prólogo

Nueva historia, la primera que va a tener más de un capítulo... De momento sólo tengo dos capítulos escritos, pero según cómo sea la acogida de la historia, seguiré actualizando o no... Así que ya sabéis, si os gusta, ¡dejad reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Año nuevo, vida nueva... ¿y gente nueva?<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

><p>Oyó cómo las pesadas puertas de hierro se cerraban tras él. Pero no era como la última vez, cuando estaba esposado y llevaba a un guardia detrás de él. Cuando tenía frío, sueño y miedo. Cuando esa prisión le pareció más tenebrosa que nunca. Esta vez, no había esposas que valieran, ni guardias malhumorados. No tenía frío, ni sueño, ni miedo. La prisión, después de siete años, le parecía hasta familiar. Esta vez era libre.<p>

Sintió cómo le llegaba una ráfaga de viento, ese viento típico de mar, con restos de salitre y humedad recién evaporada del mar. Ese mismo viento que le había llegado desde la ventana de su celda durante esos siete largos años. Entonces, le parecía siniestro y lúgubre, y le producía escalofríos y dolor en los huesos. Pero ahora no. Ahora era cálido y reconfortante, y le traía recuerdos de su niñez, de los veranos en el sur de Francia con su familia, de los viajes de negocios a Brasil, de las escapadas a España... Incluso le recordaba un poco a cuando paseaba por la orilla del lago en Hogwarts. Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron recordar que no tenía un lugar a donde ir. La mansión familiar, así como las propiedades pequeñas esparcidas por Europa, se las había quedado el Ministerio cuando encarcelaron a la familia al completo, y sus padres seguían en Azkabán. Ya tenía 24 años, y aunque había cursado los siete años de Hogwarts, su temprano encarcelamiento había impedido que se examinase de los EXTASIS, por lo que no tenía ninguna titulación mágica. De los estudios muggles, lo único que podría hacer con ellos sería falsificarlos. No tenía opción, tendría que encontrar un trabajo que no requiriese titulación y que fuese apto para sus necesidades. Había salido de la cárcel 3 años antes por buen comportamiento, ya que en teoría le habían condenado a 10 años por ser portador de la Marca Tenebrosa, aunque como no había matado a nadie para sellar su pacto con sangre, no se ensañaron mucho con él, teniendo a gente cono Rodolphus Lestrange o su mismo padre con muchos crímenes en su haber.

Decidió que debía salir del país, y que lo mejor sería irse al mundo muggle, muy a su pesar. Pensó en irse a Francia, a la zona donde veraneaba cuando era niño, pero era una zona principalmente de turismo, y podría encontrarse allí con algún mago de vacaciones no deseado. Entonces se acordó de que España no quedaba tan lejos, estaba cerca de Francia, por lo que mucha gente hablaría francés, lengua que sabía desde que era niño, y no le conocería nadie.

Ya estaba decidido, se iría al norte de España. Otra racha de viento le recordó que aún estaba de pie delante de la prisión, y, queriendo tomar algo caliente, se apareció en el Callejón Diagón. En cuanto le vieron aparecer, mucha gente se puso a abuchearle, y recordó que los mortífagos aún no estaban bien aceptados en la sociedad mágica. Entonces, recordó una zona de Londres a la que había ido alguna vez que quiso irse de fiesta sin que nadie se enterara, el Soho. Se apareció allí, y entró en la primera cafetería que vio con buen aspecto. Era un pequeño café bastante acogedor, con pequeñas mesas repartidas por aquí y por allá, y unos sofás para sentarse con apariencia muy cómoda. Se llamaba Harold's, y, no sabía bien por qué, le recordaba a alguien, pero no tenía ni idea de a quién. La cafetería estaba decorada en tonos caoba y verdes, y aunque no tenía mucha luz, era muy bonita.

En cuanto entró, notó el suave aroma a café tostado que flotaba en el ambiente. Se sentó en una mesita pequeña, y enseguida fue una camarera a atenderle. Era una chica muy mona, con el pelo castaño oscuro, la piel un poco morena de tomar el sol, la nariz un poco respingona y salpicada de pecas, y los ojos azules. Era una verdadera pena que fuese un ex-recluso y no le fuesen las chicas, porque si no habría coqueteado un poco con ella. Pidió un café con leche y chocolate que tenía muy buena pinta, y un croissant. El Ministerio le había dado a regañadientes un poco de dinero para poder empezar una nueva vida, pero no era demasiado. Lo suficiente para coger un traslador hacia Santander, la ciudad a la que había decidido ir, y buscar un trabajo. Pero, antes de nada, tendría que encontrar un hotel donde poder pasar la noche que se pudiese permitir con su escaso presupuesto, porque se sentía sucio y cansado. Siete años en Azkaban dejaban huella, y había adelgazado mucho. Mientras pensaba en eso, se acabó el café y el croissant y pidió la cuenta. Pero, la persona que la trajo no era la misma que la que le había atendido al principio. Era un chico alto, no muy fuerte, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, los más verdes, brillantes y llenos de vida que había visto en su vida... ¿o no? Tenía unas gafas rectangulares que los tapaban, pero no lograban ocultar del todo su belleza. Tenía la piel muy pálida, seguramente por pasarse muchas horas dentro de casa, quizás estudiando, y tenía la nariz perfecta, en su opinión: recta pero no muy grande. "Qué suerte ha tenido el dueño" Pensó. "Ha contratado a unos camareros muy guapos". Se acordó de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie, y eso le hizo sentirse un poco solo y melancólico. Pagó, y se fue a buscar un hotel, pensando en volver al día siguiente al café para desayunar antes de irse, esperando ver al chico otra vez.

Tuvo que andar un buen trecho hasta que encontró un hotel de instalaciones no muy malas. Era un edificio pequeño, blanco por fuera con la pintura un poco descascarillada, y por dentro tenía una pequeña recepción, que daba por un lado a las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones y por el otro al comedor. Se ajustaba bien a su presupuesto, así que alquiló una habitación para una noche. Las habitaciones tampoco eran muy grandes, pero había suficiente espacio como para que cupiese una cama medianamente grande, una mesilla de noche, y un pequeño cuarto de baño con una bañera de un tamaño nada despreciable, comparado con las duchas comunes que había en Azkabán. Pero lo importante era que por fin había llegado y que podría darse un larguísimo baño. Después, cenaría por primera vez en mucho tiempo una comida de verdad, y luego dormiría días enteros si hacía falta. Estaba realmente exhausto. Hizo todas esas cosas, hasta la parte de dormir, en la que no durmió tanto como esperaba, ya que a mitad de la noche se despertó con una pesadilla que no llegó a recordar, pero le vino a la mente un nombre: Harry Potter. Pensando que era una estupidez , se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Por la mañana, no se acrodaba de nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno... Ya está, ¿Qué pensáis?¿Lo debo continuar, o es una aberración para el fandom de Harry Potter? Vosotros decidís.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: 4 años después

Bueno... aquí traigo el primer capítulo... Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el prólogo :)

* * *

><p><em>4 años después...<em>

Después de cuatro duros años compaginando estudios y trabajo, estaba a sólo un examen de conseguir ser veterinario. En ese tiempo había cambiado mucho su carácter, se había tenido que volver más extrovertido y respetuoso, ya que se había visto obligado a convivir con muggles. Nada más llegar a Santander, estuvo alrededor de un mes buscando un trabajo, hasta que, un día, paseando por el paseo marítimo, llegó hasta una pequeña península que tenía unas instalaciones parecidas a las de un acuario, con focas, pingüinos y leones marinos, que tenía un cartel en la entrada que decía: "Buscamos personal"(N/A:Sinceramente, dudo que en la Magdalena pongan ese cartel. Pero, si no, ¿cómo iba a entrar a trabajar ahí?). Entró, y después de pasear un rato, buscó a un encargado y le preguntó que dónde había que ir para hacer una entrevista de trabajo. Había falsificado los papeles de sus estudios para poder entrar a la facultad de veterinaria, por lo que en su currículum aparecía que había cursado los estudios ingleses equivalentes a la ESO y el Bachillerato español. Le señaló una dirección y le dijo que preguntase por el señor Manuel Rodríguez.  
>Cuando llegó, vio una salita de recepción pequeñita de estilo minimalista. Enfrente de la puerta, había un mostrador semicircular con una recepcionista bastante mayor, con el pelo casi blanco, pero con restos de su negro original. Era bajita y delgada, y, aunque las arrugas hacían mella en su rostro, se notaba que había sido una mujer bella. Se acercó a ella y preguntó por el Señor Rodríguez.<p>

-¿Qué desea?- Le preguntó

-Me gustaría entrevistarme para trabajar aquí. En la entrada he visto un cartel que dice que buscan personal.- Contestó.

-Veamos... tiene un hueco libre a las 11... ¿Puede venir a esa hora?

-No hay problema.- Le dijo. ¡Por fin había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo!

-Pues deme su nombre que le apunto en la agenda

-Draco Malfoy

-Un nombre bastante único, ¿no? ¿Es típico de Inglaterra?

-No... Mi familia es bastante extraña respecto a los nombres, pero sí que vengo de Inglaterra.

-Bien, ya tiene hora, no se olvide de venir a las 11, ¿Vale?

-Un placer- Le dijo, sonriendo.

A las 11 se presentó allí puntualmente, y cuando salió de el despacho del señor Rodríguez estaba exultante. Le habían dado un trabajo de limpiar y alimentar a los pingüinos. No era mucho sueldo, pero era suficiente como para que pudiese pagar el alquiler de la buhardilla en la que estaba alojado, la comida y los estudios de veterinaria, y que le sobrase un poco para ahorrar o para un caprichito.

Después de cuatro años de la misma rutina -trabajar por la mañana, estudiar por la tarde y en vacaciones irse a la playa a nadar con el cuerpo untado en crema del factor 100- La iba a romper. Cuando consiguiese la licenciatura de veterinaria, iba a ir al despacho del Sr. Rodríguez e iba a pedirle un trabajo acorde a sus estudios, como veterinario jefe de los pingüinos (a los que había cogido cariño) o de lo que fuese, pero con mejores condiciones de las que tenía ahora. Estuvo todo el fin de semana de los nervios, esperando a que le diesen la nota o al menos la colgasen en Internet (que había aprendido a usar en su primer mes en españa, así como la televisión o el microondas, que le había salvado de morir de inanición alguna vez). El domingo por la noche, después de haber recargado la página unas 5.000 veces, por fin salieron los resultados. ¡Había sacado un 9/10!(N/A No sé cómo se dan las notas fiales en la universidad, pero os hacéis una idea, ¿no?) Era una de las notas más altas de la promoción. Le pareció irónico, él, que había hecho todo lo posible para fastidiar al equivalente mágico más parecido cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Hagrid, estaba ahora en un puesto parecido al suyo.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente se presentó en el despacho del Sr. Rodríguez, decorado de una manera parecida a la recepción, pero con alguna planta artificial esparcida por la habitación, y un gran ventanal que daba al mar por detrás del escritorio, y le enseñó su diploma, imprimido por él mismo en cuanto salieron las notas.

-¡Enhorabuena, Sr. Malfoy!- Le dijo, sonriendo sinceramente.

-Gracias, señor.

-Bueno, me parece que este diploma se merece un puesto nuevo, como... ¿Veterinario jefe?¿de la parte de los pingüinos estará bien? Y a tiempo completo, por supuesto.- Le preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. Draco casi se tiró a abrazarle por el nuevo puesto.- Bien...¡Mira! No eres el único que va a tener un nuevo puesto esta semana como veterinario jefe. El de los leones marinos ha decidido retirarse a un trabajo más calmado, y se ha ofrecido un chiquillo más o menos de tu edad... aunque él tiene más experiencia, se sacó la carrera sólo tres años después de acabar el bachillerato, y porque se hizo las oposiciones de policía antes, no como tú...- Le dijo, intentándo sonsacárselo una vez más. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabe que no se lo quiero decir... es muy personal.-Después, recordó que había dicho que habría un chico nuevo de su edad... había un 20% de probabilidades, más o menos, de que fuera gay, como él... pero si había cursado veterinaria, más del 50%, según un balance que hizo él mismo en su universidad.

-Cachis... Pero bueno, por intentarlo no pasa nada, ¿verdad?.-Contestó- Además, ese chico viene de Inglaterra, como tú. A lo mejor os conocéis, ¿no?

-Sinceramente, lo dudo. Inglaterra es más pequeña que España, pero eso no significa que nos conozcamos todos. Tampoco es tan pequeña.-Le dijo, dudándolo aún más por el insignificante hecho de que él era mago, y no era muy común entre los magos estudiar veterinaria.

-Bueno, pues mañana empiezas en tu nuevo puesto, ¿vale? Pilar te enseñará lo que necesites saber, antes de pasar a coordinadora del parque.

-Perfecto. ¿Me puedo tomar el día libre? Lo digo para unirme a la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas, me apetecería mucho ir.

-Por supuesto,y tienes permiso para emborracharte, después de 4 años sin fiestas, estará bien, ¿no?- Le dijo, como si fuera su padre.

Dicho y hecho. Por la tarde fue la entrega de diplomas, en el salón de actos de la Facultad de Veterinaria, que, aunque no fuese el Coliseo de Roma, era bastante grande. Lo habían decorado para la ocasión con una mesa larga encima del escenario, en la que se iban a sentar los representantes de los alumnos y de los profesores, el rector y el jefe de estudios. Tenía un mantel blanco y unos micrófonos para que se les escuchase bien. Luego, había también un micrófono delante de la mesa para que hablasen de lo genial que era esa generación y un largo etcétera que repetía lo de los años anteriores, y para que les fueran nombrando para entregarles los diplomas. Los graduados se habían arreglado mucho: las chicas iban con vestidos de noche y la mayoría de los chicos con camisa y corbata. Otros, como él, habían prescindido de la corbata y simplemente llevaban la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados. Justo después de acabar, había una fiesta para los recién graduados en un local que se habían encargado de alquilar unos que eran muy fiesteros y conocían al dueño. Había muy buen ambiente: una zona despejada con altavoces para bailar y otra con sofás para descansar, aparte de la barra. A él le gustaba bailar, así que se pasó la mayor parte de la noche en la pista de baile, pero ni siquiera él duraba más de una hora. No bebió mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para estar un poco achispado a la hora de volver a casa. Su casera, una viuda sesentona pero muy en forma, con el pelo teñido de negro para disimular las canas, los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa de madre que le había reconfortado mucho en esos cuatro años, hizo como si le regañara por llegar bebido, pero sabía lo mucho que se había trabajado la nota, ya que era la otra fuente que le había salvado de la inanición, y le mandó a su habitación a dormir, que ya le gritaría mañana cuando le doliese más la cabeza. Él sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así, siguió con la actuación y se fue cabizbajo a dormir.

* * *

><p>Pues ya está... ¿qué tal? ¿lo sigo continuando o me pego un tiro en la cabeza? y recordad:<p>

¡HOY ES EL DÍA DE LOS REVIEWS GRATIS!


	3. Capítulo 2: El nuevo

Bueno... aquí estoy otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic... aún no he decidido el adjetivo que le califique mejor... Bueno, espero que os guste y que dejéis muchos comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL NUEVO**

Cuando se despertó, notó un ligero dolor de cabeza. Recordó que la noche anterior había bebido un poco, por lo que debía ser resaca(N/A: Nunca he tenido resaca. No sé cómo se siente. ¿Ayuda?). Fue a la pequeña cocina que se había instalado cuando llegó, que tan sólo tenía una pequeña vitrocerámica, un fregadero y un horno microondas, aparte de una mesa, un par de sillas y unos cuantos armarios para guardar platos y comida. Estaba separada del salón por una barra, para apoyar las cosas que quisiese tomar allí. El salón tenía un sofá blanco con una mesa de café y una librería color madera oscuro con la mayoría de los huecos ocupados con libros de veterinaria, pero tres huecos los ocupaban la tele y los enormes altavoces que se compró con su primera paga extra para escuchar su música favorita -rock- a todo volumen. Se preparó un café, mientras sacaba una aspirina del botiquín del pequeño cuarto de baño, que tenía una bañera en la que "milagrosamente" (Encantamiento de expansión indetectable, que consiguió hacer después de muchos intentos, sin varita) cabía entero, un lavabo con un espejo y el mencionado botiquín encima, y un váter, todo decorado en tonos azules y blancos. Después de tomarse el café y la aspirina, y un bollo que tenía en la despensa, se fue a la ducha, porque ese día era el primero en su nuevo puesto, y no quería llegar tarde o desaliñado. Había que causar buena impresión, aunque llevase cuatro años en el acuario...

Salió corriendo para no coger tarde el autobús. Llegó justo cuando el autobús estaba doblando la esquina de la calle. Fue una suerte, porque si no hubiese tenido que coger uno veinte minutos después o irse andando, que también era un buen trecho. Cuando llegó al parque, se fue directo a los vestuarios masculinos, que el parque tenía para que los empleados que trabajaban en las instalaciones de los animales se pudiesen poner la ropa adecuada, para ponerse el pantalón impermeable, las botas y el delantal. Allí se encontró con el nuevo, y le recordó a alguien. No se acordaba muy bien de quién, pero le pareció muy guapo. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, y los ojos verdes brillantes. Los ocultaba tras unas gafas rectangulares que descansaban sobre una nariz recta y no muy grande. Era un poco más pequeño que él, pero más fornido, y se adivinaban unos buenos músculos debajo de la camiseta negra. Estaba también un poco más moreno que él, pero comparado con algunos españoles con los que había salido, estaba bastante pálido. Cuando acabó de cambiarse, salió directo a su nuevo puesto, ya que, aunque el nuevo estuviese muy bueno, no quería descuidar su trabajo. Estaba muy emocionado, ¡por fin iba a ser veterinario! Fue al recinto de los pingüinos; y después de un día muy ajetreado y bastantes preguntas sobre la disposición de las medicinas y extras a la pobre Pilar, que estaba más agobiada aún que él, por fin habló con el "Tío Bueno", como lo había apodado interiormente, mientras se cambiaban en los vestuarios.

-Hola... Me parece que eres nuevo aquí, ¿no?- Le dijo, hablando en español.

Pareció sorprendido por que él le hablara, y se giró muy deprisa.

-Em... Sí, eso creo...- Contestó, como dubitativo, con un marcado acento.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta el lugar? Me ha dicho el jefe que eres de Inglaterra. Yo también.- Le dijo, esta vez en inglés.

-Sí, es muy bonito... Además, es bastante agradable la temperatura aquí, y el mar es muy relajante.- Le respondió, mientras se quitaba las gafas y los guantes y se empezaba a quitar la camiseta.

- Tienes razón. Cuando estaba estudiando veterinaria, me encantaba irme a la playa con el libro y estudiar mientras escuchaba el sonido del mar. Ayuda mucho realmente.- Le contó, recordando el agobio de los exámenes. Vio que se empezaba a quitar la camiseta, y pensando que se moriría de vergüenza si se quedaba embobado mirándole, empezó a quitarse las cosas él también.- Aún no sé tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mmm... Llámame Harry. Mi apellido no importa en este momento.- Le contestó, acabando de desvestirse y poniéndose una camisa negra como su pelo con cuadros en gris oscuro y una camiseta también negra debajo.

- Encantado. Yo soy Draco, aunque no me gusta ese nombre y me gusta que me llamen Drew.- Le dijo, recordando cómo le apodaban en la universidad porque su nombre era muy raro, además que siempre tenía que deletrearlo porque los españoles lo escribían todo como lo oían. Se extrañó de que no dijese su apellido, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que él tampoco había dicho el suyo. Él también acabó de cambiarse y se puso una camisa verde oscuro con una camiseta negra ajustada debajo, dejando la camisa abierta. También se puso unos vaqueros un poco gastados y ajustados, ya que había quedado con sus amigos de la universidad para despedirse de los que se iban de año sabático. Se echó un chorro de desodorante y se puso un poco de colonia, y después de peinarse dejando su pelo perfectamente descuidado, se consideró listo. Vio que Harry solamente se echaba desodorante y se ponía unos vaqueros oscuros, además de dos pendientes en la oreja con forma de cruz y de calavera. Parecía como si fuese un poco gótico.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero me tengo que ir. He quedado, unos amigos se van de viaje.- Le dijo, cogiendo su móvil y la cartera como último retoque.-Hasta mañana.

-Encantado, Drew- Contestó, mientras cogía una raya de ojos y un pintalabios negro y se dirigía al espejo. Definitivamente, era gótico.

* * *

><p>¡Ya está! Si has llegado hasta aquí, es que no te ha parecido tan malo, ¿no? bueno, si no te lo ha parecido, deja un review... si recibo menos de 5, mato a la casera, que mañana es halloween y me ha salido la vena asesina... ¡muahahahaha!<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3: El susto

Bueno... Here I am again. Bastante deprimida, por cierto. ¡Me han llegado dos, repito DOS reviews! ¿Pero qué clase de fans son estos? Bueno, sí que no me ha hecho mucha gracia que me llegasen tan pocos, pero no os merezco, ¡al menos tengo lectores! Bueno... Muchas gracias a AnataYume y a Arita, porque ellas han colaborado a que no matase a la casera, pero no ha sido suficiente... Lo bueno es que sabéis que va a morir, pero que no se sabrá cómo hasta dentro de una semana... Como mínimo... Eso os pasa por no apoyar (Carita triste...)

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 3: El susto**

Esa noche también llegó un poco tarde a casa, ya que la fiesta de despedida se había alargado más de lo previsto. Esta vez no había bebido más que un poco de vino en la cena, por lo que llegó completamente cuerdo. Pasó por la casa de María, su casera, para decirla que ya había llegado, y se la encontró viendo la tele con gesto ausente. Tenía una casa muy bonita, que era el piso de debajo de "su" buhardilla. Estaba decorado un poco pasado de moda, con cosas que cuando las compró unos treinta años atrás estarían de moda, pero ahora no, como mesas de madera muy rústicas o gotelé en las paredes, pero le daba un aire muy tradicional. Se acercó a ella e iba a darle un beso, cuando se dio cuenta de que respiraba muy flojito, y comprobó que tenía el pulso débil. No era médico, pero sí veterinario, y esos síntomas nunca significaban nada bueno. Llamó a emergencias y la acompañó en la ambulancia. Cuando llegaron, no le dejaron entrar con ella a la sala de reconocimiento, por lo que se quedó en la sala de espera. Aunque sólo la hubiese conocido hacía 4 años, la había cogido mucho cariño, considerándola prácticamente su madre. Pasó prácticamente toda la noche allí, en un duermevela angustioso, pero a las 5 de la mañana por fin le dijeron algo. Esa noche había bebido más de lo debido, y eso la había afectado demasiado. Tenía un tumor en el hígado, aunque aún no sabían si era benigno o maligno. Sabía que eso no paraba el mundo, por lo que dentro de dos horas tendría que irse a trabajar. Volvió al apartamento para ver si podía dormir un poco.

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador, y, aunque había conseguido dormir un poco cuando volvió, estaba muy cansado. Se dio una ducha, y se echó una mirada al espejo mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo. ¡Tenía una pinta horrible! Bueno, no importaba demasiado, ya que ese día no había quedado con nadie ni tenía ganas. Cuando llegó al trabajo, se encontró a Harry en los vestuarios.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? No tienes muy buena pinta- Añadió, después de verle la cara- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó, preocupándose sinceramente.

-Pues no muy bien... Le han descubierto un tumor en el hígado a mi casera... La tengo mucho cariño, y no he dormido mucho.- Le contó, sintiéndose cómodo hablando con él.

-Lo siento... ¿Es benigno o maligno?- Dijo, acercándose al banco donde estaba sentado.

-Aún no lo saben... Espero que sea benigno, aunque si fuese así, también la tendrían que operar.- Contestó, con una mueca triste en la cara.

Harry se sentó con él en el banco y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.-No pasa nada. Verás como no es nada malo y se pone bien.- Le consoló, haciéndole sentir reconfortado.- Vamos, que hay trabajo que hacer. Si quieres, cuando acabemos te llevo al hospital en mi moto. Siempre llevo un casco de sobra encima por si acaso.-Dijo, esta vez sonriendo levemente. Draco asintió, y se fijó en lo mucho que le gustaba esa sonrisa, y más aún si estaba dirigida a él. Cuando estaba saliendo del vestuario, vio que Harry se quedaba rezagado. Pero lo que no vio fue a Harry sacando su varita, y aplicando un _geminio_ sobre su casco negro.

Al acabar el día, se fueron juntos en la moto de Harry, una Harley Davidson negra, como su casco, con adornos rojos y dorados. "Qué irónico". Pensó Draco. "Ni que fuese un Gryffindor". Nada más cerca de la verdad.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Draco tuvo que preguntar en recepción que dónde estaba la habitación de María, porque supuso que la habrían cambiado.

-¿María Soler? Pues... Aquí dice que está en la habitació 83, primera planta a la derecha.

-Gracias...- Respondió, con una sonrisa triste.

Subieron en el ascensor, y, cuando estaban en la puerta de la habitación, Harry se dio la vuelta y le dijo que esperaría al fina del pasillo.

-¡No me dejes solo! No sé si podré asumirlo sin nadie a mi lado...- Le dijo, un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero a la vez angustiado. ¡No sabía qué se iba a encontrar allí dentro!

- Si tu quieres... Pero me parece demasiado personal como para entrar allí contigo, sólo nos conocemos desde hace un día...- Contestó, un poco cohibido- O quizás más- Susurró, tan flojito que nadie lo oyó.

- Por favor...- Le dijo, con ojitos de cachorro abandonado- No podré hacerlo solo...

-Vale... Pero si os ponéis emotivos me voy, ¿eh? Que no quiero entrometerme en nada privado.- Aceptó, con bastante vergüenza.

Entraron a la habitación seguidos de una enfermera con un portapapeles lleno de ellos.

-¡Hola María!- Saludó Draco, viendo que estaba despierta, y fue a abrazarla-¿Qué tal?

-Bueno... Pregúntaselo a esta chica tan guapa. También podrías preguntarle que si salís algún día, ¿no?- Le dijo, con buen humor. La pobre chica se puso roja como un tomate

-Ay... Ya veo que sí que estás bien. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que no me van las chicas? Soy gay, María, a ver si lo aceptas...- Contestó, con tono de estar regañándola, aunque en realidad estaba hablando en broma.

- Bueno, ya que sigues con esa tontería de niños "rebeldes"... ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo de detrás?¿tu novio? ¿Me pongo mala y sólo tardas un día en echarte novio? Hay que ver, cómo están las nuevas generaciones...- Dijo, también en tono serio pero hablando en broma.

-María, María, María... Pareces una revista de cotilleos andante. Es Harry- Le hizo un gesto para que se acercase- Es un compañero de trabajo y me ha traído muy amablemente.- Le presentó

- Vale, ya me callo... pero que conste que la conversación seguirá otro día en privado, jovencito- Le reprochó, siempre en broma

- Bueno, dejemos hablar a la señorita... ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Draco a la enfermera

- Adriana Iglesias- Contestó

- A la señorita Iglesias. Por favor, ¿nos podría decir qué tiene María?- Preguntó con un tono ansioso

-Bueno, los análisis han dictaminado que la señora Soler tiene un tumor...

* * *

><p>Muahahahaha me siento malvada... ¿cómo queréis que muera, en el quirófano mientras le extirpan el tumor, con la quimio después de la operación, de viaje en taxi mientras vuelve a casa...? Las propuestas se aceptan<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4: Celos

¡Hola gentecilla! Agradeced que publique esto, porque he estado toooooooda la semana malita... (cof, cof) Pero bueno, ya estoy mejor, así que os subo esto con una previsión para la semana que viene: ¡4 exámenes! Así que ya sabéis qué tenéis que hacer para que actualice la siguiente semana... ¡Reviews, reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4: CELOS.**

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_- Bueno, dejemos hablar a la señorita... ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Draco a la enfermera_

_- Adriana Iglesias- Contestó_

_- A la señorita Iglesias. Por favor, ¿nos podría decir qué tiene María?- Preguntó con un tono ansioso_

_-Bueno, los análisis han dictaminado que la señora Soler tiene un tumor... _benigno. La operación para extirparlo será dentro de una semana. No es recomendable que no se opere, ya que en un tiempo podría empeorar a maligno. Será dada de alta mañana, y el día de la operación necesitará estar en ayunas, y sobre todo... ¡No tome alcohol! Ni cosas muy pesadas que puedan dañar su hígado también.-Soltó la enfermera, todo seguido y casi sin respirar. Debió de darle miedo la conversación que habían tenido. A Draco se le quitó un peso de encima, y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Menos mal, María! Estaba más preocupado por tí... Ahora, ya sabes, ¡a cuidarte mucho!

-¡No me trates como a una vieja! Que sólo tengo cincuentay... ¡No está bien que una mujer diga su edad!-Contestó María, un poco molesta.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Te dejamos sola con la enfermera, ¡cuídate!-Finalizó Draco, viendo la cara de desconcierto de Harry. El pobre debía de llevar dos o tres días en España, y no habría entendido ni gota de la conversación.

-¿Qué tal está?-Preguntó Harry, una vez fuera, ya en inglés.

-Gracias a Dios, no es demasiado. La han detectado un tumor, pero es benigno.-Le respondió. La expresión se le había pegado después de 4 años entre muggles. Seguía con el susto, aun así. Debió de reflejarlo en la cara, por lo que Harry le preguntó.

-¿Quieres venirte a mi casa? Podemos tomarnos un té, me traje unos cuantos botes de Inglaterra. He oído que el de aquí no es bueno...-¡Té! Hacía cuánto que no tomaba un té de verdad, en España era REALMENTE malo.

-Bueno... No estaría mal. No tomo un té inglés desde hace demasiado...- Contestó. No quería parecer demasiado entusiasmado, le habían enseñado que con desconocidos no había que confiarse...

Fueron a la casa de Harry, que se había conseguido un piso dando al Paseo Marítimo. "¡No debe de vivir muy mal" Pensó Draco. Aparcaron en el garaje, y subieron en ascensor. Pero, en la puerta de la casa, había una "pequeña" sorpresa.

-¡Pero quién te has creído, Harry! Te vienes a España, y en dos días, ¡ya tienes un nuevo novio!-Dijo un chico gritando, dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Hugo, verás...

-¡Ni verás ni nada! Resulta que me pido unos días libres para ver qué tal te va y para ayudarte a instalar las cosas...¡Y no estás en casa! Y peor, cuando voy a la dirección que me has dado de tu trabajo, pregunto, ¡y tampoco estás allí! Y ahora, cuando vengo para intentar localizarte de otra manera, ¡me encuentro con que has invitado a un rubito nuevo a tu piso! Y dices que lo nuestro es una relación... ¡Pues ya no! ¡Se acabó!- Gritó, muy cabreado.

-¡Hugo!-Respondió Harry, también gritando.-¿Podemos entrar al piso y gritar ahí dentro, sin que haya vecinas cotillas escuchando? Nuestras cosas privadas, mejor que lo sigan siendo.- Hugo ya se estaba yendo cuando Harry dijo eso. Se lo pensó, y volvió sobre sus pasos. Hugo era un chico más bien alto, con el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos azules. Tenía la nariz un poco respingona, y estaba bastante moreno. En ese momento llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano.

-¡Más te vale tener una buena excusa para esto, Harry!- Anunció, aún cabreado.

Entraron al piso, que estaba muy ordenado y sin cajas por todos lados, algo sorprendente en alguien que se acaba de mudar. No era muy pequeño, y la entrada daba directamente a una división en forma de barra con la cocina, y al salón. La mencionada cocina estaba decorada en tonos rojos y negros, y tenía una mesa roja y negra también, con sillas negras. El salón tenía unos sofás negros también, con una mesita de cristal con un ajedrez encima. Delante, había un mueble de madera clara con una televisión de plasma bastante grande, y unos altavoces. Eso daba a un pasillo en el que se podían ver cuatro puertas, cerradas. Aunque la casa estaba decorada en tonos oscuros, se veía muy luminosa, quizás debido al gran ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared.

-¿Esto lo has decorado tú?-Dijo Draco, sin poder ocultar su fascinación. Pero a Harry no le dio tiempo a responder, porque ya tenía a Hugo exigiéndole una explicación.

-Verás, cariño, este es Draco, un compañero de trabajo. Draco, este es Hugo... Mi novio hasta hace un par de segundos.- Les presentó, intentando distendir un poco el ambiente.- Esta mañana, cuando ha llegado al trabajo, no llevaba muy buena cara, y le he preguntado que qué le pasaba. ¡Resulta que, cuando llegó ayer por la noche a su casa, se encontró a su casera casi inconsciente! Entonces, me ofrecí a llevarle al hospital para que le dijesen que qué tenía.-Draco no recordaba haberle dado tantos detalles, pero no le dio mucha importancia. - Ahora, acabamos de volver del hospital, que, aunque le han dicho que no tiene nada, Draco se ha quedado un poco nervioso. Por eso le he ofrecido venir a tomar un té, porque también es de Inglaterra y me figuro que hace mucho que no toma una buena taza.- Hugo, que a medida que iba avanzando en los hechos se había ido relajando, se tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Pero qué corazón más grande tienes!-Se le veía mucha pluma, en opinión de Draco.-¡Lo siento, he sido un estúpido! ¿Me perdonas?-Preguntó, poniendo morritos.

-Pues... No sé, Hugo, he de decirte que normalmente las relaciones a distancia no funcionan... Y además, si te vas a poner así de celoso cada vez que traiga a un amigo a casa y estés tú de sorpresa allí... Me parece que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo y cuando vuelva a Inglaterra lo volvamos a hablar.- Contestó Harry, con cara triste. A Hugo casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, y Draco se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Pensó que lo mejor era irse en un momento tan privado, ya que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

-Bueno... Me parece que yo me voy, casi lo dejamos para otro día. Hasta mañana, Harry. Hugo.-Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, y los otros murmuraron un adiós bastante flojito. Draco volvió a casa, algo avergonzado por haber desencadenado una pelea como esa, y, para no pensar, encendió la tele.

* * *

><p>C'est fini! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿O me vuelvo a poner mala para no actualizar?<p> 


	6. Capítulo 5: Malas intenciones

Hola, gente. No sabéis lo que me ha costado subir este capítulo. Mi cobaya se murió el viernes, después de cinco años juntas (yo llorando). No lo tenía completo, porque había tenido muchos exámenes, pero me puse y lo he acabado. El final es muy comprimido, pero no me apetecía describir todo lo que pasa. Cuidaros, y avuestras mascotas también, porque luego las echaréis de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA… ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

CAPÍTULO 5: MALAS INTENCIONES.

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, recordó de golpe todo lo que había olvidado al atontarse con la tele. El alivio de saber que María estaba bien, seguido de la ilusión por ir a casa de Harry, el miedo al ver a ese hombre gritando en la puerta de la casa de Harry, la fascinación al ver la decoración, y la decepción de saber que tiene novio. "Aunque… A lo mejor después de esta noche han cortado." Pensó, con una sonrisa maligna, mientras se iba a la ducha. Cuando llegó al parque, se encontró con Harry, que, al igual que él el día anterior, llevaba muy mala cara.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Estás muy mal?-Le preguntó, aparentando preocuparse pero con una sonrisa en su interior. Ese chico estaba despertando sus instintos más rastreros.

-Puff… Ni te imaginas hasta qué hora tuve que estar ayer hablando con Hugo para intentar convencerle. Ese chico tiene un temperamento, y, por desgracia, le gusto mucho. Pero no sé cómo hacerle entender que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan… Ayer se quedó a dormir en la habitación de invitados, y esta mañana ha intentado aparentar como que no pasaba nada… Es muy cabezota, desde luego. -Contó Harry, sincerándose. Draco soltó un ¡bien! en su interior, pero puso cara triste y le consoló.

-No me digas que habéis roto… Lo siento mucho, hacíais muy buena pareja. –Le tomó del brazo y le guió a la entrada.- Pero debes reponerte. ¡La vida sigue! ¡The show must go on! Vamos, si quieres, cuando acabe la jornada, nos vamos a tomar unas copas con mis amigos. La mayoría saben inglés, así que no te preocupes por eso.- Entonces recordó que le daban el alta a María ese día, y pensó en ir a verla antes de salir de copas.-Pero antes tendré que pasar por mi casa, para saludar a María, que le daban el alta hoy. Además, me tengo que cambiar.

Harry pareció un poco avergonzado respecto a eso.-Yo también necesitaré cambiarme…-Le dijo, mientras Draco sacaba su teléfono para llamar a un amigo suyo. -¡No pasa nada! Te dejaré yo algo… No somos tan diferentes.-Contestó Draco, con una sonrisa. Entonces su amigo cogió el teléfono, y Harry le dejó hablar.

-¡Hola, Dani! Soy Drew…- Se produjo una pausa. –Muy bien, ¿y qué es de tu vida?- Otra pausa.-Nada, en el curro. Oye, ¿hacéis algo esta noche? Es que tengo a un amigo que acaba de dejar una relación y necesita pasarlo bien.- Más pausa.- ¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos allí a las diez.-Una pausa más corta.- Hasta luego. Ya está- Dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry. –Hemos quedado con ellos a las diez en un pub que hay un par de calles más allá del campus. –Llegaron a donde trabajaba Draco, y se despidió. –Nos vemos.

Después de una jornada de trabajo a la que Draco ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, se encontraron en los vestuarios cuando Harry acababa de cambiarse.

-¿Te has traído la moto hoy? Porque si no tendremos que ir en autobús…- Le preguntó, bastante atrevido, dando por hecho que le llevaría. Harry se sintió bastante azorado respecto a eso, y se despeinó el pelo de la parte de la nuca. Draco se sobresaltó, había visto ese gesto antes, pero, ¿dónde? Esa era la cuestión principal. –Pues sí que me la he traído… Si quieres te llevo. –Contestó, mientras acababa de ponerse los zapatos. Se notaba que se había arreglado algo más de lo normal, ya que en vez de los vaqueros viejos que se solía poner se había puesto unos algo más ajustados y que, definitivamente (en opinión de Draco), le sentaban mil veces mejor. Además, había cambiado la camisa de cuadros por una lisa, negra, y en vez de llevarla abierta y con una camiseta debajo, la llevaba sin nada debajo y cerrando sólo los botones justos para que no se le viese nada.

–Parece que ya supieses que salíamos. ¿Cómo es que te has arreglado cuando esta mañana me dijiste que no tenías nada para ponerte?-Dijo, sospechando de algo que desconocía.

-Pues… En el descanso para comer me he acercado a casa y lo he cogido. ¡Tienen unos descansos eternos! Dime, ¿quién tarda dos horas en comer?- Le contestó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Draco le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras se acababa de peinar. Seguía pareciéndole extraño, pero lo dejó correr.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Draco, primero subieron a la buhardilla y después bajó Draco solo, dejando a Harry cotillear lo que quisiese. Entró a casa de María, y la encontró viendo la tele, con un vaso con algo oscuro en la mano.

-¡María! ¿No te han dicho que no podías tomar alcohol?-Le dijo, regañándola. No se lo podía creer. ¡Acababa de salir del hospital y ya estaba saltándose las reglas!

-No eres mi madre, además… Sólo es coca-cola. No he hecho nada malo, por el momento. –Le contestó, con cara de pocos amigos. –Además, ¿quién es el chico que has traído a casa? No te creas que no me he dado cuenta…

-Sólo es Harry, el chico que me acompaño ayer al hospital. Ayer rompió con su novio y vamos a salir esta noche… No llegaremos muy tarde, ¿vale? –Explicó, esperando que no le regañara, o algo así. Además, ese día era viernes, y el sábado no tenía que ir hasta las 10.

-Vale… Pero tened cuidado y no bebáis mucho. ¡Y no volváis conduciendo! –Le aconsejó, preocupada como una madre.

-No te preocupes… Y tú cuídate, ¿vale? No quiero encontrarte mal otra vez.

Se dirigió a su buhardilla, y se encontró a Harry cotilleando en la cocina. -Ya estoy aquí. Voy a cambiarme, y si quieres tomamos algo antes de irnos. Es pronto aún…

-Lo que tú quieras. ¿Quieres que cocine algo? No se me da nada mal, en mi opinión.- Dijo Harry, mirando con una mezcla de repugnancia y admiración la de comida basura y precocinada que Draco tenía en su nevera. Prácticamente no había alimentos frescos.- ¿De verdad te alimentas sólo de esto? No entiendo cómo estás tan en forma comiendo sólo esto…-Bromeó, aunque en realidad pensaba eso de verdad.

-Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, estás en un apartamento de soltero, por lo que no me importa que dejes todo desordenado.- Le contestó, pensando cómo iba a responder a eso. ¿Harry había insinuado que estaba bueno o era imaginación suya? –Suelo hacer deporte, además, aunque no lo parezca… ¡Hay que correr mucho tras los pingüinos!-Esto último lo dijo riéndose, y entró a su habitación para cambiarse. Ésta contaba con una cama bastante grande, aunque no llegaba a ser matrimonial, con la colcha de color verde, recordando su pasado slytherin. Las paredes eran blancas, y tenían unas cuantas fotos de sus amigos de la universidad colgadas, además de un par de pósters de pingüinos y otros animales. También había una mesa de madera con una silla con ruedas. La mesa estaba bastante ordenada, ya que desde que acabó la universidad no la había usado más que para meterse en el ordenador fijo que había en ella. En una pared había un armario empotrado abarrotado hasta los topes, con las puertas del mismo color que la mesa. Draco se puso unos vaqueros ajustados y casi nuevos oscuros, una camisa plateada con una negra sin mangas debajo, y unas deportivas negras. Se echó colonia y estuvo listo. Cuando salió, después de casi media hora, en el piso olía a algo delicioso y comestible. Harry estaba removiendo una olla con la cuchara de madera, mientras que había un colador con unos espaguetis recién hechos y humeantes. Se acercó y miró por encima del hombro de Harry, y vio una salsa blanca con trocitos rosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó, picado por la curiosidad. Nunca había visto esa salsa blanca.

-Son espaguetis a la carbonara. La salsa está hecha de nata con trocitos de bacon. No eres alérgico a nada, ¿no? Todo lo he encontrado en tu nevera…-Dijo, con un aire nervioso.

-No soy alérgico a nada, no te preocupes.-Le contestó, con una sonrisa. Fue poniendo la mesa, y ambos acabaron a la vez.

-¡Ya está!-Dijeron al unísono. Cuando acabaron de comer se fueron a donde habían quedado, y, Draco, pensando que por fin no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, se soltó y se lo pasó bien. No sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar la semana siguiente…

* * *

><p>Una última súplica. ¿Reviews?<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6: Delirios de borrachos

Nuevo capítulo, que resolverá bastantes dudas... Sinceramente, nunca he tratado con alguien borracho de verdad, así que no sé cómo se comportan. Si alguien ve un fallo garrafal, que me lo diga y lo corrijo. ¡Gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

CAPÍTULO 6: DELIRIOS DE BORRACHOS.

Se lo había pasado muy bien. Había bailado, bebido un poco, también coqueteado con un par de chicos que no le parecieron nada mal. Se había reído con sus amigos, había hablado un poco con Harry sobre temas banales, y había salido fuera un par de veces. Esa noche, él no había bebido demasiado. Pero Harry estaba borracho, muy borracho. No le había sentado nada bien su ruptura con Hugo. Había que aceptar que era un chico bastante mono, y no tenía pinta de ser muy tonto. Además… Harry parecía llevar bastante tiempo con él, ya que se había tomado la libertad de ir a visitarle a un lugar nuevo sin avisar, y Harry le había dado su dirección. Y le pareció haber visto también alguna foto de ellos dos juntos en la casa de Harry y en su taquilla. Pero Hugo se había puesto celoso de Harry sin nigún fundamento, y sin dejarle siquiera explicarse. ¿Y cómo había podido estar celoso de él? Vale que había que admitir que estaba muy bueno, pero no solía lanzarse hacia un chico si sólo le conocía desde hacía cuatro días.

En medio de sus delirios de semi-borracho, Harry comenzó a hablar, realmente borracho, él sí. -¿Sabes qué es lo que máaaaas odiaba de Hugo? Fumaba. Era realmente asqueroso. No fumaba mucho, pero algunos días iba a besarle, ¿y qué me encontraba? Que apestaba a cenicero. Además, ¡eso es muy malo para la salud! Siempre estaba diciéndole que lo dejara, pero no me hacía ni caso. Ni aunque le comprase parches de nicotina o chicles. Cuando llevábamos un tiempo juntos, me resigné y dejé de intentarlo. Pero siempre que me encontraba con esa "sorpresita" le mandaba a lavarse los dientes. E incluso algunas noches…- Dijo, con una sonrisa maligna, y como contándole un secreto- ¡Le dejaba sin sexo!- Soltó una risilla- Eso era lo que le hacía plantearse realmente el dejar de fumar. Puede que pienses que soy cruel, pero no sabes lo asqueroso que es eso. –Draco sí que lo sabía, pero prefirió no intervenir. No es bueno interrumpir a un borracho en su monólogo. –Después de eso, podía pasar una semana sin que fumase, pero luego volvía a recaer. ¡No me puedo creer que hayamos roto!-Dijo, ahora casi sollozando- Aunque tenía sus defectos, le quería. Le echaré de menos. Pero era demasiado celoso, eso nunca acaba bien. A veces estaba celoso porque salía con mis amigos. ¡Por favor, que están casados mutuamente! No me parecía nada bien…-Entonces paró de hablar, puso una mirada ausente y se metió en sus pensamientos. Eran alrededor de las doce y media de la noche, y Draco pensó que era hora de irse a casa, o Harry lo lamentaría a la mañana siguiente. Se despidió de sus amigos, disculpándose por el comportamiento de Harry, y le ayudó a salir. Ya fuera, cogieron un taxi y Draco le dijo la dirección de su casa. Ya le dejaría algo de ropa a Harry al día siguiente. –Draco. –Le dijo, sacudiéndole del hombro con toda la fuerza que podía hacer en su estado. -¡Draco! ¡DRAAACOOO! –Éste se quedó sorprendido. No le había llamado por su nombre nunca antes. Sonaba bien en sus labios, pensó sonriendo interiormente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Harry?- Le dijo, un poco cansado por su actitud. Harry era un mal borracho. En ese momento llegaron a su casa, y se bajaron del coche. -¿Me lo puedes decir cuando hayamos llegado a casa? Ahora tienes que concentrarte en subir las escaleras.- Pagó al taxista mientras sujetaba a Harry, y esperó la vuelta.

-Vale. Pero luego no lo lamentes.- Subieron al piso de Draco, y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- Le preguntó, deseando irse a la cama.

-Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes.-Dijo, con una sorprendente cara seria.- El día que saliste de la cárcel, fuiste a una cafetería. En esa cafetería te llevó la cuenta un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que curiosamente era yo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Y cómo sabes que he estado en la cárcel?

-¡Calla! No me interrumpas. Antes de eso, nos habíamos conocido mucho antes, con once años, en la tienda de Madame Malkin's. Después, yo rechacé la amistad que me ofreciste en el tren de viaje a Hogwarts, y nos odiamos durante toda nuestra infancia.- Draco estaba en shock. ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Casi nadie había rechazado su amistad, y mucho menos había conocido a alguien en esa tienda y luego había rechazado su amistad. ¡Pero ese chico que estaba enfrente suyo no podía ser…!- Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter. ¿Qué tal te va la vida, Draco Malfoy?

Se quedó callado. Entonces, Harry aprovechó ese instante de silencio para caerse a dormir la mona en el regazo de Draco. No podía creérselo. ¡No era posible! Que ese chico tan adorable que estaba dormido encima suyo fuese el niño al que más había odiado en la escuela. Pero entonces, la parte racional de su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. No le había dicho su apellido hasta esa noche. Tenía la moto con los colores de Gryffindor. De la nada, se había sacado un casco para poder llevarle en moto al hospital. Había ordenado en cuatro días una mudanza de un piso medianamente grande él solo. Había conseguido coger la ropa necesaria para salir en un descanso para comer. Y sabía que él había ido a la cárcel… Comenzó a aceptarlo. Empezó a comparar la cara del Potter que recordaba con la del Harry de ahora. Los ojos verdes llenos de vida, el pelo negro e indomable, las gafas (aunque ahora con un modelo menos horrendo)… Le levantó el flequillo, que llevaba un poco largo, y vio la cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser él. Consideró los dos caminos que podía escoger. O dejarse llevar por el odio infantil que recordaba sentir hacia él, o comenzar desde cero una nueva relación, como amigos… O algo más. Ante ese pensamiento, sonrió, y se fue a la cama a descansar. Eran demasiadas emociones por una noche. Antes de quedarse dormido, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Por cierto, si alguien quiere saber por qué Draco no recordaba a Harry, que mire en la página de comentarios lo que respondí en el comentario al capítulo anterior a Darkness-170393. ¿Algún comentario? Si os ha parecido corto el capítulo, es que estoy de evaluaciones y no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir... ¡Pero acaban el 30!<p> 


	8. Capítulo 7: El día siguiente

**Lo siento mucho, muchísimo, pero esta semana he estado más que ocupada, ya que he tenido evaluaciones. Sé que este capítulo es demasiado corto, la mitad de lo que suelo hacer y eso ya es poco. Pero debéis perdonarme, por favor, por mucho que os decepcione este capítulo, os aviso que el siguiente va a estar mucho mejor... Y os llevaréis alguna sorpresita. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA… ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Una suave luz entraba entre las cortinas. Se movió un poco, y se incorporó. Miró la hora. ¡Eran las nueve y media! Iban a llegar tarde… Debía darse prisa. Fue corriendo al salón para despertar a Harry, y le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior… Y de su decisión. No le parecía maduro empezar a odiarle después de una semana siendo casi amigos… Así que le sacudió un poco el hombro, y cuando dio muestras de estar en este mundo de nuevo, se fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar café, y luego a toda prisa al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió a los cinco minutos, Harry ya parecía más despierto, así que fue a su habitación a vestirse y a buscar algo de ropa que le pudiese servir a Harry. Volvió para dársela, y se lo encontró sirviendo dos tazas de café y friendo unos huevos con bacon. Draco se sorprendió, ya que no se imaginaba que fuese tan servicial. Le tendió la ropa, y le dio las gracias por el desayuno.

-Tiene una pinta muy buena… Gracias por cocinar, a mí no se me da nada bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, ya que estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Hugo no sabía cocinar.- Contestó, también con una sonrisa. Entró al cuarto de baño, y se dio una ducha corta, incluso más que la de Draco. Cuando salió, Draco se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que le había dado.

-Te sienta bien cambiar de estilo de vez en cuando… El verde te queda de cine. –Le había prestado unos vaqueros que a él le quedaban sueltos, pero que a Harry le quedaban genial. También llevaba un polo verde, del mismo tono que sus ojos, y una chaqueta negra.

Desayunaron rápido, y Draco lo dejó todo sin recoger, ya que tenían mucha prisa. Fueron al trabajo en autobús, y empezaron a hablar sobre la noche anterior.

-Oye… No me acuerdo muy bien de qué hice la noche anterior… Me pasé un poco bastante con la bebida. Como pudiste comprobar, no tengo mucha resistencia, y no me sentó muy bien la ruptura con Hugo. Siento si dije alguna cosa que te ofendió, a ti o a tus amigos. –Comenzó Harry, con cara de culpabilidad. De verdad parecía no acordarse de nada… Draco se sintió un poco decepcionado. A lo mejor podría prestarle Harry algún día su varita… Echaba tanto de menos hacer magia. "Y no sólo me interesa su varita mágica…" Pensó Draco, con cara pícara.

-Yo sí, y no dijiste nada comprometido-Contestó Draco-. Al menos no delante de mis amigos. No te preocupes, soy una tumba en cuanto a lo que dijiste en mi casa.

-No me acuerdo de nada de lo que te dije en tu casa tampoco. Bueno… Tengo ciertos retazos de haberte gritado, pero no me acuerdo de qué. –Harry tenía pinta de estar muy confuso.

-Sí, me gritaste… Pero no fue nada importante. –Dijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica.-Esta es nuestra parada. Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde.

* * *

><p>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí lo máximo que habréis tardado serán cinco minutos... Incluso medio. Es muy poco, pero no he tenido tiempo de más. ¿Un pequeño review para animarme a escribir más?<p> 


	9. Capítulo 8: Recordando

Aquí está otro capítulo... Las autoridades ortográficas y lingüísticas advierten que este capítulo puede producir daños irreversibles en la retina y el lóbulo frontal izquierdo al no estar revisado. Me he ido de puente y no me ha dado tiempo de más. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA… ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 8: RECORDANDO**

El sábado no había vuelto a ver a Harry, probablemente porque estaba intentando recordar lo de la noche anterior, y el domingo les daban el día libre a la mayoría de los trabajadores del parque, por lo que tampoco le vio. Draco estaba dividido, ya que por una parte le apetecía que Harry recordase, pero por otra pensaba que podría echarle en cara el que no le contara su importante confesión. El lunes fue al trabajo comiéndose la cabeza pensando en ello, en las posibles reacciones que podría tener. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al no verlo en los vestuarios, ya que sus horas de entrada solían coincidir. Ese día estuvo bastante más distraído de lo normal, y hasta los pingüinos lo notaron. ¡Casi les echa de comer la comida de los leones marinos! Sentía como si su futuro dependiese de un mísero recuerdo, una corta conversación. Y en realidad eso era verdad, porque a la salida de los vestuarios se encontró con Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta, taponándola. No estaba seguro de si eran impresiones suyas o si era verdad, pero ese día Harry le parecía más sexy que nunca. Llevaba la ropa menos oscura de lo normal, con una camisa rojo oscuro y los pantalones vaqueros negros. Draco le saludó con la cabeza, porque se estaba acabando de cambiar.

-Hola, Malfoy-Le saludó, llamándole por el apellido.

-Creí que lo de los apellidos se dejaba atrás después de la primera borrachera, ¿no, Potter?-Contestó Draco, arrastrando la pronunciación del apellido. A continuación se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba ese apellido despectivamente! -. ¿Cómo lo has recordado? Llevo toda la mañana comiéndome el coco, pensando en qué dirías….

-Te recuerdo que soy Harry Potter, y además de mi fama y mis admiradores, tengo la herencia de las fortunas Black y Potter… Que no es poco. Me encargué de comprar un pensadero en cuanto acabó la guerra. Dumbledore siempre me dijo que eran de lo más útiles, y ahora veo claro por qué. Metí lo que recordaba de esa noche, y cuando me sumergí en mis recuerdos me salió la conversación sobre el pasado. Nuestro pasado. ¿Por qué no me contaste que habíamos hablado de algo tan importante?-Le contó Harry, con cara acusadora al formular la pregunta. -. No estoy seguro de si debo enfadarme, alegrarme o no hacer nada. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Claro… Cómo no pensarlo, eres rico…- Eso lo dijo bastante arrepentido, y en voz baja, porque en la escuela se metía con él y la comadreja llamándoles pobretones, y se habían cambiado los roles. – No estaba seguro de cómo ibas a reaccionar si te lo contaba. Podías enfadarte, y prefiero que seamos amigos. Debemos madurar, esto no es el colegio… Respecto a lo que debes hacer, yo te recomendaría que semiolvidases el pasado y volvamos a ser amigos. ¿Qué dices?

-No parece una mala propuesta… Tengo una idea, y ya que somos amigos y lo recordamos todo el uno del otro, podemos hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece que visitemos la parte mágica de Santander? Estoy seguro de que no has ido. –Le sugirió, con una sonrisa. Parecía ilusionado con la idea de ser amigos.

-No, no es una mala idea, y no he ido nunca… ¿Pero te has preguntado por qué no he ido aún? La gente no olvida, la última vez que fui al mundo mágico llevaba sin pisarlo siete años y me abuchearon e intentaron maldecir. No es precisamente una buena experiencia, que se diga… Cuatro años más dudo que hayan hecho algo.- Le contestó, bastante dudoso e incluso un poco acobardado.

-Me parece que me consideras tonto. Impulsivo sí, pero no llego hasta tanto. Evidentemente, ya había pensado en eso, y además dudo que te dijesen algo si vas al lado del mismísimo Harry Potter. Puedo aplicarte encima un hechizo de glamour. Pero bueno, mejor nos vamos de aquí… Es la hora de que acabe el siguiente turno.- Contestó Harry. Parecía haber madurado también mentalmente, y Draco le siguió hacia el aparcamiento de empleados. Allí estaba de nuevo su moto, la negra, dorada y roja.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? Parece bastante vieja, pero está en muy buenas condiciones… Y tiene cierta aura mágica, la puedo notar. –Le preguntó Draco, intentando posponer el irse. Estaba muy nervioso, y no sabía a dónde le llevaría Harry.

-Es la vieja moto de Sirius… Sirius Black, mi padrino. Forma parte de la herencia que me dejó. La tuve que restaurar, ya que se rompió en una persecución aérea en el año de la guerra. Quizás por eso parece que es más nueva, además, es mi tesoro más preciado… La cuido mucho, es un buen recuerdo.- Le contestó, adentrándose en temas un poco más personales. Draco prefirió esquivar el tema, y se puso a hablar de otra cosa.

-Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, pero yo no sé nada sobre ti… ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo? Me dijo el jefe que llevabas trabajando cuatro años, pero eso sumaría ocho con los que deberías haber tardado en hacer la carrera… y me faltan tres en blanco. ¿A qué te dedicaste?- Preguntó, queriendo saber más sobre él. Harry, mientras tanto, había sacado la varita y estaba trabajando sobre el rostro de Draco.

-Pues… Empecé a estudiar para auror, como todo el mundo esperaba de mí, pero me di cuenta de que no me gustaba. Me escapé al mundo muggle, y llevo sin ir al mágico con mi forma real ocho años. Yo también me disfrazaré.-Mientras le contaba esto, había acabado de disfrazar a Draco. Éste se miró en el retrovisor de la moto para ver cómo había quedado, y sonrió con orgullo. Quedaba guapo como fuese. Harry le había cambiado los rasgos casi completamente, le había puesto el pelo castaño oscuro y con melena, y se lo recogió en una coleta. Los ojos se los había oscurecido un poco, dejándolos casi negros. Su piel era ahora mucho más oscura, y la nariz se le había alargado un poco. Tenía aspecto latino, y pegaba bastante con el país. Harry apenas había necesitado tiempo para cambiarse, se notaba que solía hacer eso. Estaba ahora con el pelo rubio ceniza, liso y peinado con raya a un lado y con gomina. Los ojos eran más claros, casi azules, y la nariz ahora era aguileña. Draco pensó que seguía siendo mono.

Se montaron en la moto, y fueron hasta un arco que había cerca del puerto deportivo. A Draco le pareció recordar que era el ayuntamiento, pero no estaba seguro.

-La entrada al mundo mágico aquí es como a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross. Tenemos que cruzar la pared, y nos haré un encantamiento desilusionador para poder meter la moto. –Advirtió Harry. Draco sintió como si le hubiesen espachurrado un huevo en la cabeza, y la moto volvió a ponerse en marcha. Atravesaron el arco, y Draco se sintió fascinado con lo que vio.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que hago esto me siento malvada... Ya sé que estoy dividiendo un día en dos capítulos, pero no doy para más. El martes va a haber bomba, pero tendréis que esperar dos semanas... Muahahahaha<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9: Vuelta al mundo mágico

Queridos lectores (y lectoras, que sois la mayoría), he de deciros que siento mucho no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, pero ya lo expliqué en la nota de autor. Si no os enterasteis, mejor para mi reputación. Espero que esto lo compense.

¡Considerad esto vuestro regalo de navidad de mi parte!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA… ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 9: VUELTA AL MUNDO MÁGICO**

_Atravesaron el arco, y Draco se sintió fascinado con lo que vio. _En vez de una simple calle abarrotada de comercios, como en Londres, o un sucio barrio de los bajos de París, había un limpio y luminoso paseo marítimo, con el mar a su lado. Draco no se podía explicar cómo era posible, pues el paseo marítimo estaba en el mundo muggle. Hacía un día soleado y con una agradable temperatura, no como en la otra parte, que estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. Había una calle principal, con ramificaciones hacia todos los lados, pero daba una impresión de orden, con edificios de una o dos plantas, permitiendo que la luz entre a todas partes. En la calle principal, se podían ver muchos comercios, y también algunos restaurantes, todos ellos con fachadas modernas y muy buen aspecto. Había una plaza en un cruce de dos calles, bastante grande, y con una fuente y unas escaleras hacia un… ¿subterráneo? Tenía que preguntárselo a Harry.

-¿Cómo es posible que aquí haya otro paseo marítimo? El mar acaba en la otra parte… -Preguntó, cuando Harry paró la moto en la plaza y se hubieran quitado los cascos y encantamientos desilusionadores.

-Fácil. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hemos bajado un poco al entrar? Eso hace que aquí se pueda ver de nuevo. No estoy muy seguro de por qué ley física es eso, pero sé que aquí hay mar porque estamos debajo de la ciudad.-Contestó Harry. Sacó su varita, y encogió los cascos para metérselos en el bolsillo. -¿Vamos a ver tiendas o a tomar algo? Hay por aquí algunas cafeterías que sirven unos cafés deliciosos.

-A ver tiendas. No tengo mucha hambre, si eso cuando volvamos de compras. Siempre da hambre… -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era un comprador compulsivo, y Harry puso cara de pánico cuando le vio sonreír. -¿Hay un banco mágico donde cambiar dinero? Además, quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿A dónde conducen esas escaleras? No hay metro en Santander…

-Vale. Primero vamos a ese edificio, ¿vale? Es un equivalente a Gringotts aquí. –Le dijo, señalando un edificio que había justo al lado de la entrada al barrio. –Esas escaleras van hacia la parte con viviendas del barrio. Luego nos pasaremos, es increíble lo que puedes ver allí.

Se dirigieron hacia el edificio que había señalado Harry, que tenía un estilo muy moderno, con cristaleras en vez de paredes, que permitían ver todo lo que había dentro… Pero sólo de noche, cuando las luces estaban encendidas. Por el día, los cristales parecían un espejo, en vez de cristal normal. Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente cuando iban a pasar, y cuando entraron, Harry se dirigió hacia una máquina que había alineada con otras dos, en una pared. Draco le siguió, un poco confundido.

-¿Esto no es como un cajero muggle?

-Parecido… Están muy modernizados aquí, como puedes comprobar. Prácticamente no tienen empleados, y son todos magos.-Contestó Harry.

Estuvo un corto tiempo dándole a botones, y le dio paso a Draco.

-Pon tu número de cuenta muggle y tu contraseña, y la cantidad de dinero que quieres cambiar. Calcula más o menos lo que te vas a gastar, para no tener que volver.

-Vale.- Draco se había acostumbrado a esas máquinas enseguida, le parecieron al instante mucho más útiles que tener a mucha gente buscando tu dinero. Hizo lo que le había dicho Harry, y apareció delante suyo una tarjeta, con su nombre y la cantidad exacta de galeones que había sacado.-Esto es nuevo también, ¿no?

-Sí… Es mucho más útil que tener esas pesadas monedas en el bolsillo, que cualquiera puede robar. Esta tarjeta, si está a más de cinco metros de su dueño, vuelve automáticamente. Y sólo puede ser usada por ti.-Le explicó Harry.

-Qué interesante…

Inmediatamente, Draco llevó a Harry por una locura de tiendas, pasando por todas y cada una de las presentes en el barrio, comprando algo en casi todas las tiendas. También se compró una varita, que Harry no sabía que no tenía. Resultó ser de espino blanco, con pelo de crin de unicornio en su interior, de veintisiete centímetros y flexible. Después de un par de horas recorriendo las calles, y para alivio de Harry, que se prometió que nunca más iría de compras con ese rubio, Draco decidió que era la hora de la merienda. Entraron a una cafetería con estilo ochentero, muy retro y colorido, y se sentaron en una mesa, esperando a que el camarero les fuera a atender.

Incluso habiendo encogido todas las compras, no cabían en los bolsillos de los dos juntos, así que llevaban una bolsa de una tienda que a Draco le había gustado especialmente (entiéndase, habría comprado toda la tienda si siguiese teniendo su fortuna) con todas las compras en ella. Cuando les atendieron, se pidieron un latte Draco y un macchiato Harry. Se rieron cuando vieron lo que pedía el otro, ya que ninguno era café de verdad.

-Es mucho más fuerte que el té, nunca me acostumbraré…- Dijo Harry, como disculpa.

-Lo harás, te lo aseguro.- Se rió Draco.-Yo dije lo mismo cuando vine aquí, y cada vez necesito menos leche. Después de unos cuantos años, te será imposible vivir sin uno o dos al día.

-¿Es eso un reto, Malfoy?-Se rió Harry como respuesta.

Después de tomarse el café y reírse bastante, fueron a visitar el curioso lugar que se encontraba debajo del barrio de tiendas. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Draco se encontró con el paisaje más bonito, impresionante e inesperado que había visto en toda su vida, y había que tener en cuenta que había viajado mucho. Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras contemplaba el mar visto desde dentro, ya que ese lugar tenía a su alrededor el mar Cantábrico en toda su plenitud. La gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, mientras alrededor suyo había agua y peces de todos los tipos y colores. Hasta le había parecido ver un tiburón rondando por ahí.

-¡Esto es impresionante! ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Y por qué no vives aquí?-Preguntó Draco, muy excitado por todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Lo sé, cálmate. ¿Has entrado alguna vez al ministerio de magia por… La parte de los retretes? –Le preguntó. Draco no entendió la pregunta, y puso cara de desconcierto.

-No, teníamos línea directa con el ministerio. ¿Por qué?

-No, nada. Es un hechizo que impide que nos mojemos, aunque de la sensación de que lo estemos haciendo. Por lo visto, también permite vivir dentro del agua… Y no me mudé a aquí porque trabajo en un lugar muggle, y quiero permanecer parcialmente en el anonimato. –Contestó, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-Vale, tranquilo… Y luego dices que yo soy el que se ofende por nada.-Dijo, lo último para sí mismo.

Dieron un paseo por la urbanización, que tenía todo tipo de casas, desde rascacielos en el centro, donde desembocaba la escalera, hasta chalets en las afueras, con jardín privado. No había comercios allí, por lo que no tenían mucho que hacer y se fueron pronto. Harry dejó a Draco en su casa, después de deshacer el hechizo de glamour, y le dijo que se verían al día siguiente. Draco siguió la rutina de siempre, saludar a María, subir a su casa, calentar la cena, ver la tele e irse a dormir, pero en la cama practicó un poco con la varita. Contento, comprobó que todos los hechizos le salían. Aunque no lo supiese, el día siguiente sería de lo más horrible.

* * *

><p>He de decir que no me gusta nada el capítulo siguiente, y que si he cambiado mi manera de escribir, a mí también me lo ha parecido. Serán las vacaciones, que me afectan a la forma de pensar. Una última súplica: ¿Véis esa preciosa frase que dice "<em>Review this story<em>"? Pues darle, que me hará muy feliz, y tendrá el mismo efecto que Santa Claus (o papá noél, según quien lo prefiera)

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! (Y en la próxima actualización os desearé feliz año nuevo)


	11. Capítulo 10: Ejerciendo

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! ¿Qué tal ha empezado el año para todos? ¿Mucha fiesta? Espero que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan, y que vosotros cumpláis vuestros propósitos. Este es un capítulo en el que he evitado el tema de siempre. Tenía planeado escribir hoy la muerte de María, pero no he podido en estas fechas. "Mañana lo haré..."

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA… ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 10: EJERCIENDO**

Y otra vez era de día, y otra vez era hora de ir a trabajar. Sí, amaba su trabajo, pero eso no quita que a veces fuese un poco monótono. Ir todos los días al parque, revisar las hojas de vacunas, medicinas, etc; dar de comer a los pingüinos, revisar la temperatura y el pH del agua, hacer la exhibición, y repetir el proceso de nuevo. Sí, aunque odiase decir eso, sería excitante que algún día pasase algo, como una inundación por una crecida excesiva del mar, o algo así. Había oído a colegas más antiguos decir que alguna vez había pasado, por un viento demasiado fuerte que arrastraba las olas hacia donde se paseaba. Después de una semana bastante distinta, gracias a Harry y su ascenso, la monotonía volvía a hacerse presente en su vida. En la universidad al menos podía hacer cosas emocionantes, como irse de pellas con algún ligue, o cosas por el estilo. Pero, había que aceptarlo: había llegado a ese momento en su vida del que todos los hombres se quejan. Tenía veintiocho años, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se estaba volviendo viejo. Pero el despertador no se calla solo, así que, en contra de su voluntad, se despertó para empezar una nueva mañana de su aburrida vida.

Mientras se preparaba para ir al trabajo, recibió un mensaje en su móvil: "Puck está enfermo. ¡Ven rápido!". Puck era un pingüino Humboldt, de los más viejos. Se ponía malo de vez en cuando, pero nunca era nada importante. Se vistió rápidamente y cogió un taxi. Mientras iba, estuvo pensando en comprarse un coche. O una moto, como la de Harry. Sería de lo más útil.

Cuando llegó, fue rápidamente al recinto, sin molestarse en cambiarse. Puede que pasase a menudo, pero Puck podía estar en peligro real. Cuando entró, se lo encontró tirado en el suelo, con el resto de pingüinos alrededor, haciendo una piña para mantenerlo en calor. Pues debía de ser grave, porque la mayoría de las veces lo ignoraban. La reacción del resto de pingüinos solía ser el indicador de la intensidad de la enfermedad. Rápidamente, llamó al chico de prácticas que le había avisado. Con su ayuda, ahuyentó a los pingüinos, que lo protegían con fiereza, y se lo llevó a la sala donde les curaba. Hizo un chequeo rápido: no tenía nada roto, ni heridas que se hubiesen podido infectar. Después, comprobó si había algo raro en su boca y le tomó la temperatura: era normal. No sabía muy bien qué podía pasar, prácticamente no sabía nada sobre enfermedades de pingüinos. Repasando lo que sabía, recordó haber hecho un trabajo para subir nota sobre nuevas enfermedades de animales exóticos, que hizo sobre una garrapata que transmitía todo tipo de virus, bacterias y protozoos, y que se había extendido mucho últimamente. Volvió a repasar el cuerpo del pingüino, que estaba tan cansado que ni se movía, y lo descubrió. Era una garrapata negra, que no había advertido al principio por las manchas negras que tiene el pingüino en las plumas. La quitó con unas pinzas, y le dio al pingüino un antibiótico y una pastilla que les daban con un compuesto que hacía un efecto parecido al desinfectante, pero en la sangre. Cuando acabó, lo dejó en un recinto aparte que tenían para cuando algún animal se ponía malo.

Después, fue a los vestuarios a asearse un poco y a ponerse la ropa adecuada, ya que los pingüinos no son muy aseados y están mojados. Allí se encontró con Harry, que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué hacías aquí tan pronto? Tu autobús debería estar llegando ahora…-No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Harry se supiese a qué hora llegaba su autobús le hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior. Cuando se recompuso un poco, le contó todo.

-Puck se ha puesto enfermo.-Cuando vio que Harry le miraba sin entender, le explicó más a fondo.- El pingüino, ese que es tan ancianito y se le caen las plumas.-Harry asintió, y Draco siguió contándole.- Al principio no sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, porque no tenía heridas ni nada roto, y tampoco tenía fiebre ni vómito. Pero luego recordé un trabajo que había hecho para la universidad, y le repasé más a fondo: era una garrapata, que contagia de todo. Le he dado antibióticos y cosas de esas, espero que se ponga bien…

-No te preocupes, seguro que sí. Debes de ser buen veterinario si te ascendieron nada más obtener el título, si no, no te habrían dado este puesto. A mí me lo dieron después de llevar cuatro años ejerciendo, así que imagínate.-Le apoyó Harry.

Se acabaron de cambiar los dos, y fueron juntos a ver a Puck, por insistencia de Harry. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Puck deslizándose por el suelo hacia el agua. Draco se preocupó un poco cuando tardó en salir, pero Harry le apretó un hombro para que se calmase y no tardó en salir por otro lado. Charlando sobre cosas banales para distraerse, se dirigieron a la bifurcación donde se separaban sus caminos.

Para Draco, el resto del día fue muy normal, lo típico en lo que había estado pensando esa misma mañana, aunque con pequeñas interrupciones para vigilar a Puck. Le vio bastante animado, y no consideró necesario dejarlo más de dos días apartado. Volvió a su casa y se fue a dormir. Otro día había acabado. Aunque no tan aburrido como había esperado.

* * *

><p>Advierto que todo lo de la enfermedad del pingüino viene de mi mente y un poco de google. Si algún veterinario me lee, por favor, corrígeme. Por lo demás, una única súplica: ¿Veis ese botoncito, con letras azules? Haced click, haréis feliz a esta niña.<p>

Por cierto, me voy de vacaciones hasta el 8... ¡A Santander! Sí, a donde se ubica la historia. Me temo que es poco probable que publique la semana que viene, así que es otro motivo para dejar un review.


	12. Capítulo 11: El asalto

Vale, estoy de vuelta. Tenéis todo el derecho del mundo de mandarme todos los Crucios que queráis, pero cuidado con el ministerio de Magia. He estado completamente bloqueada, y el verano me ha servido para reinventarme.

Volviendo a la historia: Este es un capítulo más que corto, pero introduce una parte bastante importante en la historia... Seguramente vuelva al horario de subir un capítulo todos los domingos, pero ya se verá. Muchas gracias a los que han comentado!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

******CAPÍTULO 11: EL ASALTO**

Un grito sonó en la planta de debajo del piso de Draco, lo que produjo que éste se despertase con un salto. Volvió a sonar, y, olvidando que ya tenía una varita, cogió un bate de béisbol que tenía en el armario, y bajó las escaleras para ver qué le estaba pasando a María. La puerta de su piso estaba abierta, evidentemente forzadamente, y Draco se empezó a asustar. Entró con cuidado al piso, mirando hacia todos lados para ver si se encontraba con alguien. Las luces estaban apagadas, y vio una sombra moverse a su derecha. Movió el bate instintivamente, aunque no le dio, como había pretendido. Aunque lo que no se esperaba de ninguna manera era que la sombra le golpease con un bate parecido al suyo en el brazo. Draco soltó un gemido de dolor, e intentó volver a dar a la sombra, aunque la operación anterior se repitió, y Draco se llevó un segundo golpe en la tripa.

Ese golpe le dejó sin aire, por lo que se cayó al suelo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¡Quita del medio, marica!- Gritó la sombra, y le dio otro golpe, esta vez en la cabeza. Draco acertó a ver una segunda sombra salir de la habitación de María, y supo que no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos dos, si es que no había más. Aunque el insulto le había llegado hasta el fondo. No era precisamente un gryffindor, pero "detalles" como ese le ponían de los nervios, y le hacían sacar un valor de no sabía dónde.

-No es muy agradable por tu parte llamarme así.-Masculló, intentando levantarse y plantarle cara. Eso sólo le valió ganarse otro golpe, con el que sonó un crujido. Draco sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, y supuso que le habían roto alguna costilla.

-Miguel, tranquilo. No estamos aquí para darle una paliza a esta escoria. Céntrate.-Dijo el recién llegado.

-Él fue el que me atacó antes… fue en defensa propia.-Contestó con una risita.-Un momento, ya casi he acabado con él.-Lo último que oyó Draco fue el sonido de un bate estampado contra una cosa dura, y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>No es ni de cerca lo mejor que he escrito, pero un review no mata, creo.<p> 


	13. Capítulo 12: Hospital

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capítulo aún corto, pero tengo que volver al ritmo normal. Aquí hay dos cosas que no he hecho aún en esta historia, he puesto una parte en presente (no la podía ver narrada de otra manera) y cambio el POV, a Harry. Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

**CAPÍTULO 12: HOSPITAL**

Pasos. El sonido de pasos es lo que le despierta. ¿Será alguien que le ha venido a buscar? ¿Le habrán encontrado ahí, tirado en el suelo? Más pasos, pero nota que se alejan. Y se acercan. Y se vuelven a alejar. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Ni que tuviesen un amplificador en las suelas… Intenta pedirle al desconocido que pare de andar, que le está dando dolor de cabeza, más del que ya tiene, pero lo único que sale de su garganta es un sonido ronco, casi como el rugido de un león afónico. Escucha que los pasos se vuelven a acercar a él, esta vez mucho más apresuradamente, e intenta decir que pare ya… cuando una voz conocida llega a sus oídos.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco, puedes oírme?-Pregunta Harry, con un tono de voz preocupado y… ¿es eso ansiedad? Draco intenta abrir los ojos, pero un resplandor demasiado fuerte le hace cerrarlos de nuevo.-No tienes que abrir los ojos… llamaré al doctor para que venga a revisarte, no tardaré mucho. –Los pasos se alejan y Draco se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido. El ataque en su casa… No, en casa de María. ¡María! ¿Qué la habrá pasado? ¿Estará bien? No cree que los atacantes la hicieran algo… ¿o sí? El pánico empieza a apoderarse de su cuerpo, e intenta volver a abrir los ojos, esta vez consiguiendo mantenerlos abiertos.

Lo primero que ve es luz. Mucha luz. Demasiada, tanta que le causa el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Pero se recuerda que tiene que encontrar a María, y los mantiene abiertos. Parpadea un par de veces, y empieza a distinguir las formas de la habitación. Un sofá, una ventana, una puerta, un medimago que entra por la puerta, una… "¿QUÉ?" grita su cabeza. ¿Un medimago? No es posible, no ha visitado el mundo mágico desde… luego recuerda la presencia de Harry en la habitación, y más imágenes vuelven a su mente. De Harry. Y él. Y empieza a atar cabos, pero el médico empieza a hablar, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Una sucesión de palabras profesionales ininteligibles y de chequeos dejan su cerebro agotado, así que decide que lo mejor será que duerma un poco antes de seguir pensando en…

* * *

><p>Harry dio otra vuelta más por el pasillo. Después de que Draco despertara cuando estaba visitándole, no lo había podido ver más, y los medimagos no querían decir una palabra al respecto. Ser Harry Potter no parecía ser suficiente en España, y como encima no entendía casi el español… Después de otro recorrido por el pasillo, decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo desde la última vez que preguntó, y se volvió a dirigir a la chica del mostrador de esa planta.<p>

-¿Ya sabe algo?-Preguntó, con su mejor español.

-Señor Potter, ya le he dicho que cuando sepa algo me haré cargo de que se entere, no hace falta que venga cada diez minutos a preguntar.-La chica, Natalia según su cartelito, parecía incluso divertirse con la situación. Harry ya se estaba alejando cuando un pitido salió de alguna parte del mostrador, y un papelito apareció en las manos de Natalia.-Mire, señor Potter, ya tengo algo de información. Su amigo-Harry no estaba seguro de si la chica había puesto un énfasis especial en esa palabra o eran imaginaciones suyas- le está esperando en la habitación 452, creo que sabe dónde está.-Vale, definitivamente había soltado una risita cuando acabó de hablar.-Es posible que esté dormido, Señor Potter-Le avisó la chica del mostrador, a través del pasillo, aunque a Harry no le importó.

Entró en la habitación que ya se sabía de memoria desde hacía dos días lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrarse… la misma estampa que esos dos días. Un Draco como dormido, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Una preciosa estampa, pero que a Harry estaba empezando a cansar ya. Como una rutina que ya se sabía muy bien, se sentó en el sillón que había arrastrado al lado de su cama e invocó el libro que se estaba leyendo. Otra vez, esperó ahí, leyendo, hasta que vino el medimago a echarle porque la hora de visitas había acabado. Harry no sabía muy bien por qué hacía eso, al fin y al cabo, la persona que estaba velando era, ni más ni menos, el chico con el que más se había peleado en su infancia, casi su enemigo. Pero, cada tarde, después del trabajo, su mente le arrastraba hacia allí, sin ningún propósito más que ver a ese ángel dormir.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a descuidarse. El espejo del recibidor le dio una imagen ojerosa, sin afeitar, y sin maquillaje. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para él, no preocuparse por su imagen ni para eso. Pero había tenido otras preocupaciones. Pero, ¿eran suficientemente importantes esas preocupaciones para que siguiese así, o no? Con esa idea rondándole la mente, se fue a la cama, y, antes de dormirse, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Chanchanchanchan... ¿Abandonará Harry a Draco a su merced en el hospital? ¿O seguirá a su lado, muy caballeroso? Todo lo sabréis en la próxima entrega, el domingo que viene!<p>

Y por cierto, un review no hace daño, de hecho, ayuda :) (los anónimos no se cómo responderlos, así que no lo hago :P)


	14. Capítulo 13: Decisiones y Medimagos

Vale, vale, tengo un día de retraso. Los avadas por review, por favor. Tengo excusa, sin embargo. He vuelto a empezar fútbol y el partido me ocupó más de lo esperado del sábado, y apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros, así que compensa. Gracias por los reviews y por leer!

Y gracias también a liziprincsama, que aunque no la pueda responder, aprecio también mucho los comentarios. A leer!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

****CAPÍTULO 13: DECISIONES Y MEDIMAGOS.

La siguiente vez que Draco despertó, no oyó pasos. Ni cuando abrió los ojos vio a nadie. Y el pánico empezó a apoderarse de él. ¿Y María? No tenía a nadie más en el mundo. ¿Qué sería de él?

-Vaya, señor Malfoy, veo que ya ha despertado. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-Preguntó un medimago de mediana edad y pelo ya un poco canoso que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Pues… un poco confuso. Y mareado. ¿Qué…-El medimago le cortó en cuanto empezó la pregunta.

-No se preocupe, es efecto de las pociones. Tuvimos que darle unas cuantas, no estaba en muy buen estado cuando llegó. Tuvo suerte de que le trajeran tan pronto, si no habría estado en peligro su vida… El chico que le trajo parecía bastante preocupado. En seguida se encontrará mejor, no se preocupe.-Abrió la carpeta que tenía entre las manos y empezó a mirar papeles.

-¿Qué…-El medimago, del que Draco se estaba empezando a cansar ya, volvió a cortarle.

-La mayoría de las pruebas que le hemos hecho han dado buenos resultados, pero tiene una conmoción bastante fea. Es la que le ha hecho estar en coma estos últimos días, pero ha tenido buena compañía…-Dijo el medimago con un gesto de complicidad.

-Pero...-El medimago le cortó otra vez, y Draco se empezó a cabrear.

-Una enfermera vendrá dentro de poco con su comida, ha perdido sangre, y las pociones no tienen nada en lo que apoyarse si no las ayuda. Una buena nutrición es en su mayoría lo más importante para una buena salud, debe saber eso, señor Malfoy.-El medimago se dispuso a salir, pero Draco le cortó.

-¿Me puede decir qué ha pasado con María, por favor?-Preguntó, nunca olvidando sus modales.

-¿María? No me suena…-Contestó el medimago, un poco descolocado. Draco se incorporó un poco para describirla.

-No muy alta, pelo un poco canoso, bastante morena…-Dijo, gestualizando.- ¿No le recuerda a nadie? Debería haber llegado conmigo…

-Lo siento, pero no me suena. A mí me asignaron su caso porque corresponde a mi zona de la medimagia, pero ella… no tengo ni idea, a lo mejor la tiene otro colega en otra planta. Si quiere voy a preguntar, le digo a la enfermera que venga a traerle la comida que le diga de lo que me he enterado, si me entero de algo… De todas formas, nos veremos pronto, así que si encuentro algo se lo diré…-Esta vez fue Draco el que le cortó, viendo cómo era capaz de enrollarse.

-Muchas gracias, señor…

-Pérez, pero me puedes llamar Jaime, no tengo ningún problema con…-Esta vez lo que le cortó fue un enfermero entrando a llamarle, y Draco dio gracias. El pobre chico no parecía muy complacido con la tarea, y Draco podía entender por qué.

-Señor Pérez, le llama el jefe…-El chico salió en cuanto dio el mensaje, queriendo escapar de la lengua de Jaime, supuso Draco.

-Parece que me tengo que ir… Le veré en cuanto me entere de algo.-Dijo sin enrollarse mucho, cosa que sorprendió a Draco.

-Hasta luego…-Contestó éste, un poco cortado. Y se volvió a quedar solo. Repasó todos los recuerdos de esa noche, que, aunque físicamente sí, no le habían afectado mucho emocionalmente. Antes de entrar a Azkabán había recibido insultos y ofensas mucho peores. A ver, había oído ruidos donde María, bajado y recibido un montón de golpes. Y ahí se acababa la historia… pero faltaba algo. ¿Por qué le habían llevado "tan pronto" a ahí? ¿QUIÉN le había llevado tan pronto a ahí? Por lo que había dicho… el medimago… bueno, el-que-no-se-calla (después de la guerra se le hizo difícil dejar de usar guiones) había sido un chico… que se había quedado con él los días que había estado en coma. ¿Cómo es que no estaba ahí? Entonces, se dio cuenta del gran ventanal que ocupaba una pared. "Idiota" pensó. Claro que no iba a estar ahí, sería alrededor de medianoche. Vale… sigamos repasando. Un chico le había traído al… lo llamaría hospital, no sabía el nombre completo y la palabra muggle no estaba mal. Bueno, el chico, el misterioso chico… sería el de los pasos. Draco recordaba poco de la primera vez que se despertó desde el asalto, pero recordaba los pasos que le dieron dolor de cabeza. ¿Pero qué chico se preocuparía lo suficiente de él como para a) haberle encontrado poco después del ataque y b) haberse quedado con él el resto de días, mientras dormía? Y sólo un nombre le vino a la cabeza.

Harry Potter se levantó con un gruñido de la cama y apagó el conjuro que había puesto para que le despertara. Después de salir de la ducha y tomarse un té, más relajado, se dispuso a salir de su apartamento, dirigiéndose al hospital. A lo mejor su Draco ya se había despertado y… Espera. ¿_Su_ Draco? Algo estaba mal. Muy muy muy mal. No era posible que… no, no después de todo ese tiempo, no podía pasarle otra vez. No _quería_ volver a pasar por eso, por un enamoramiento tonto de alguien imposible. Que nunca tendría. Que probablemente nunca tendrá. Con un suspiro, subió a la moto y cogió el camino del hospital. Porque, creíble o no, en el mundo mágico sí que se llamaban igual. Sabía que probablemente la estampa que se encontrase sería la misma que toda la semana, pero cuando llegó… Oh, cuando llegó. Aún se reía cuando lo recordaba. Nunca había visto comportarse de una manera másdivertida a Draco.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer! ya sabéis, si queréis algo, el botoncito está ahí abajo y me hará muy feliz :)<p> 


	15. Capítulo 14: Verdades que duelen

Hey! Estoy de vuelta, y dentro del plazo. Biba llo. (Podéis arrancaros los ojos con eso, pero preferiblemente al final del capítulo) Bueno, os traigo un poquito de drama, que no suelo escribir y que creo que se me da de culo. No habrá mucho más por aquí, dentro de poco todo serán nubes de algodón de azúcar de las que salen arcoiris con unicornios corriendo sobre ellas. Fluff, resumido. Pero no aquí. Y me estoy enrollando mucho, lo cual a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con que estoy dormida. En fin, ¡disfrutad! Y muchas gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

CAPÍTULO 14: VERDADES QUE DUELEN.**  
><strong>

-¡Esto es impensable! ¡Que no tengan ni un poco de información sobre una paciente que llegó hace cuatro, CUATRO días! No me lo puedo creer, y yo que pensaba que esto era un hospital competente...

-Señor Malfoy, por favor, cálmese. En su estado no es bueno alterarse. Déjeme un poco más de tiempo y intentaremos averiguar más...-Harry decidió intervenir en ese momento, viendo lo asustada que estaba la enfermera a la que le había tocado lidiar con él.

-Draco, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó, entrando en la habitación para encontrarse a un Draco vestido sólo con una bata de pie, apuntando con un dedo amenazador a la aterrorizada (y por lo que parecía, novata) enfermera.

-Pues pienso... ¿Harry?-Draco se volvió a mirar a la puerta, un tanto descolocado.- ¡Harry! ¡Has venido! Creía que me ibas a abandonar y que nunca volvería a verte y...-Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose un poco en ridículo, y se calló, a la vez que se ponía muy rojo.

-Tranquilo, he venido ahora porque es cuando empieza la hora de visitas. Antes no me habrían dejado entrar, y no quería molestarte con más problemas.

-Oye, los incompetentes de este hospital-eso se llevó un ligero carraspeo de la enfermera, que recordó a ambos de su repelente ex-profesora Umbridge-no saben decirme dónde está María. Tú nos trajiste aquí, ¿no? ¿Sabes dónde está?-La cara de Harry se volvió un poco sombría y a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío.- ¿Está bien? Harry, dime que está bien, por favor.  
>-Mira, Draco, como bien sabrás, María es muggle. No puede estar aquí, en este hospital. Es un hospital mágico, no podía traerla aquí, es sólo para magos. Pero… será mejor que te sientes mientras te cuento lo que pasó. Y dónde está María ahora mismo. Y no te va a gustar.<p>

A ver... Esto va a ser duro, Draco, no te lo voy a negar.-Dijo Harry, sentándose en el sillón marrón que ya casi se había amoldado a su forma.-La verdad es que cuando nos reencontramos, me diste un poco de mala espina. No sabía muy bien qué estabas haciendo aquí, tan lejos, y en el mundo muggle, encima. Así que decidí ponerte un hechizo de rastreo-Draco le miró con cara de asombro, y Harry se encogió de hombros.-No me mires con esa cara, en Inglaterra, aunque no lo parezca, la guerra aún es un recuerdo reciente, y no se ha olvidado demasiado, aún está toda la población paranoica con miedo de que se repita lo de la última vez. Tenía que tomar alguna precaución, y eso me pareció lo más prudente, dado el caso. Ningún día noté nada raro, ibas de casa al trabajo, del trabajo a casa, y de vez en cuando a algún bar, pero siempre acompañado. Sin embargo… la noche del robo, noté que estabas en peligro. No le di demasiada importancia, a lo mejor estabas teniendo una pesadilla, suele pasar. Pero luego… me indicó que estabas herido, y de gravedad. Así que me dirigí corriendo a tu casa, para encontrarme un panorama bastante desagradable.  
>La puerta, para empezar, estaba forzada, y la habían dejado abierta. Cuando entré, vi que no sólo se habían llevado todo, sino que también se habían ensañado con los muebles, estaban todas las cómodas rotas, a los sofás les habían quitado el relleno, la mesa y las sillas estaban con las patas arrancadas... y luego te vi. Decir que estabas hecho un desastre es poco. Estabas acurrucado en el suelo, en mitad del salón, donde te habían dejado. Estabas cubierto entero de sangre, toda proveniente de las heridas que te habían provocado. Además, digamos que... tu brazo estaba en una posición bastante rara. Como si, además del codo tuvieses otra articulación antes de la muñeca.- Draco sabía a lo que se refería, como lo que le pasó a Harry en segundo, e hizo una mueca de desagrado.-Sí.<br>Lo primero que hice fue traerte a este hospital, aunque luego se me ocurrió que podrías no haber estado solo en casa... y cuando volví, me encontré a María.-A Harry le dio un escalofrío, incluso después de la guerra no llevaba muy bien las muertes inocentes.- Contigo se habían ensañado mucho más, pero a ella... le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza, muy fuerte. Y con muy fuerte me refiero, de verdad, a muy fuerte. Llamé a una ambulancia muggle, y vinieron enseguida... pero...-Draco soltó un sollozo.  
>-¡No! No es posible, no, María no... Dime que no es verdad, que sigue viva y que cuando vuelva a casa estará regañándome por no haber comido bien en el hospital y que...-Pero la mirada que le dio Harry le dijo que, por mucho que lo negara, no había nada que hacer. Que se había ido, y que no volvería. Nunca. Una lágrima solitaria empezó a rodar por su mejilla, y pronto muchas más se le unieron. Harry se levantó y le abrazó, muy fuerte, hasta que Draco se quedó sin lágrimas que derramar, y se quedó sollozando.-No me lo puedo creer... Era tan fuerte. Si no fuese por ella estaría muerto, ¿sabes? Ella fue mi vida durante todos estos años. Me dio mi casa, me dio de comer, me animó a seguir estudiando cada día... y ahora se ha ido. Está muerta. No me lo puedo creer.-Harry simplemente le abrazó más fuerte, hasta que Draco cayó dormido, en un descanso irregular en el que se despertó varias veces para encontrar una mano agarrando fuertemente la suya, y cuyo dueño no se apartó de su lado.<br>Cuando, por fin, se despertó del todo, ya era mediodía del día siguiente, y Draco no se encontró a nadie a su lado. Sin embargo, en el sillón que ya había llamado "el sillón de Harry", había una nota. Con un contenido un tanto desconcertante.

* * *

><p>Yyyyyy ahí nos quedamos. ¿Qué dirá la nota? ¿Dónde estará Harry? Todo eso y mucho más en... el siguiente capítulo!<br>Recordaros que con cada review Drarry se da un besito... o varios, dependiendo de la longitud ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Capítulo 15: Declaraciones

Bueno... estoy de vuelta, un domingo más. Aunque he tenido la evaluación 0 esta semana, sorprendentemente me ha salido un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal. ¡Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y se subscribieron! Me alegráis el día. Espero que os guste el capítulo, creo que he dejado ver un poco de la personalidad de Harry que me gustaría enseñaros. Es de las pocas cosas claras que tengo sobre esta historia, así que, ¡feliz lectura!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

****CAPÍTULO 15: DECLARACIONES

[...]Sin embargo, en el sillón que ya había llamado "el sillón de Harry", había una nota. Con un contenido un tanto desconcertante:

_He salido a visitar al jefe, para explicarle las razones por las que no hemos ido a trabajar durante estos días_. "¿Qué? ¿Harry no le ha dicho aún por qué he estado faltando? ¿Qué clase de organización es ésta?" Pensó Draco, antes de seguir leyendo. _No he podido ir antes porque estaba haciendo los trámites necesarios para denunciar el ataque a tu casa. La policía llegará sobre las dos del mediodía para hacerte unas preguntas, también he ido a avisarles esta mañana. Y al abogado de María habrá que ir a visitarle cuando te den de alta, ha estado intentando contactar contigo desde que se enteró de… Bueno, ya sabes. Los medimagos me han dicho que probablemente te den de alta mañana, pero aún tienen que hacerte unas pruebas. Volveré a verte para cuando vengan los policías, pero si no estoy ahí aún, podéis empezar sin mí.  
>Besos, Harry.<em>

"Esto tiene más sentido" Pensó Draco, después de acabar de leer la nota, y de sonrojarse con el "besos" final. "¿Pero qué querrá decir con "ataque"? Fue sólo un robo, ¿no? ¿Y lo del abogado?" Esperaba no haberse metido en ningún lío legal, era lo último que le faltaba, ser deportado. Los papeles del alquiler los tenía en regla, y no tenía ninguna deuda… Solo esperaba que no fuese nada grave. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, ya que no tenía reloj al lado de la cama, como solía hacer en su casa. Su casa… María… para evitar ponerse nostálgico, buscó a ver si por casualidad Harry le había llevado su nueva varita, y, sorprendentemente, la encontró debajo de su almohada. No quería saber cómo había llegado ahí… Convocó un _tempus_ y comprobó que ya casi era la una y media. ¡Los agentes llegarían en media hora! Tenía que darse prisa si quería estar presentable.

Después de diez minutos en el baño, se consideró preparado, después de pasar por el baño y darse una ducha. No tenía ninguna maquinilla de afeitar, ni cuchilla, ni nada, así que se dejó la barba que le había crecido esos últimos días. Aún le costaba un poco moverse, se mareaba si estaba mucho tiempo de pie, pero el baño estaba muy bien preparado, así que no tuvo problema a la hora de usarlo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró a un Harry con su cazadora de cuero y el casco en la mano, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías ido…-Dijo, nada más verle, acercándose a él como para darle un abrazo pero quedándose a medio camino.

-¿En el baño? Lo digo porque acabo de salir, y eso…-Dijo, recuperando el tono sarcástico que le había caracterizado toda su vida, pero después, fijándose en lo realmente preocupado que parecía Harry, le aclaró.-Estaba aseándome un poco para cuando venga la policía… no quería estar después de cinco días sin ducharme.

-Claro… lo comprendo.-Harry recuperó su actitud normal, y Draco volvió a su cama.-Podrías haber esperado a que yo viniese, te podría haber ayudado…

-Puedo hacerlo solo, ya estoy mucho mejor, casi no me mareo cuando me levanto.-Le aseguró Draco, intentando hacer que Harry parase de preocuparse.- Oye, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo es que va a venir la policía _muggle_ a un hospital _mágico_?

-A ellos les parecerá un hospital normal, es lo que se hace aquí. Los aurores en España son bastantes escasos, la mayoría de los delitos que no tienen casi magia los llevan los muggles. Y antes de que preguntes, me documenté bastante antes de venir. Quería estar seguro de que era una ciudad segura. Bueno, ¿qué tal te encuentras? ¿Tienes alguna duda más, antes de que llegue la…-Tarde, justo en ese momento dos agentes de policía de unos treinta años, ambos chicos, entraron poco después de llamar a la puerta. El más alto, que parecía el jefe, se presentó como Carlos, y el bajito como Luis.

-Bueno, cuanto empecemos con este desagradable asunto, antes acabamos.-Se dirigió Carlos a Draco.- Usted es Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad?

-Así es, señor.

-Y usted…-Dijo, esta vez preguntando a Harry. –Soy un amigo. Yo denuncié el robo y encontré a Draco y a María.

-Cierto. Bueno, comencemos. Voy a necesitar que me describa lo que pasó esa noche, señor Malfoy, aunque si es muy doloroso podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que necesite.- Draco les contó exactamente lo que había pasado, desde los ruidos hasta la paliza y los insultos. Harry, que no había oído la historia antes, cada vez parecía más horrorizado y afectado, tanto que tuvo que acabar limpiándose los ojos con la manga para que no se le corriese el maquillaje. El policía dejó que pensase un tiempo cuando acabó de contar la historia antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Recuerda algo más? Como, por ejemplo, si conocía a alguno de los atacantes, o si tenían algún tatuaje, o algo distintivo… -Draco intentó hacer memoria… No había mucha luz, pero… la cara del que le había pegado le sonaba de algo… ¿Quién sería?-Dijo que le insultaron por su orientación sexual, ¿verdad?-Draco asintió, haciendo una mueca al recordarlo.-Eso significa que le conoce, probablemente sea de un círculo cercano. ¿Le suena ahora alguno?-Entonces, Draco sintió como si una bombilla se encendiese en su cerebro.

-Creo que sé quién es.-Una noche de las que había salido con sus amigos, uno se había traído a unos compañeros de clase de baile. Uno de ellos… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Lorenzo! Eso era, Lorenzo… Pedraza. Lorenzo Pedraza había entrado a su casa a robarle y pegarle.- Lorenzo Pedraza. –Contestó con voz fúnebre. No se podía creer que alguien hubiese hecho eso.- Coincidimos alguna vez con mis amigos, y una vez me acompañaron a casa. A lo mejor se quedó con mi cara, o no le gustaría que fuese gay…

-Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. Sé que habrá sido muy duro revivir todo esto otra vez, pero hemos sacado mucha información gracias a su colaboración. Esperamos poder identificar al segundo asaltante, no sabrá quién es, ¿no?-Preguntó el policía, esperanzado. Draco intentó hacer memoria, pero no le vino ningún nombre a la cabeza.

-No, lo siento…-Dijo. Los agentes se levantaron y le dieron la mano a Harry y Draco, y se despidieron.

-Esperamos traerle buenas noticias pronto, Señor Malfoy. Señor Potter.-Cuando salieron, Harry corrió a la cama de Draco a darle un abrazo.

-¡No sabía que habías pasado por todo eso! Si me lo hubieses dicho habría hecho que investigaran más antes, o que pusieran a más investigadores o…-Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Draco le hizo un hueco en su cama.

-¿Quieres tumbarte?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Acabas de revivir un horrible momento…

-Habló, nuestro héroe de guerra. Estoy seguro que has vivido cosas mucho peores que ésta.- Draco se arrepintió al momento de decir eso, pues al cuerpo de Harry, que ya estaba fuertemente abrazado a él, le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío. –Bueno, no tenemos por qué revivir momentos tan duros. ¿Quieres dormir una siesta?-Harry asintió, aún abrazado a Draco, y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, quitándose las botas de una patada. Draco se quedó ahí tumbado, simplemente abrazando a Harry fuertemente, pensando en la ironía del asunto.

* * *

><p>¡Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido el Harry emocional? ¿Y la brutalidad de los "amigos" de Draco? Sabremos más sobre ello y seguiremos descubriendo más sobre sus historias en el siguiente capítulo, el domingo que viene!<p>

(Y no os olvidéis de darle al botoncito de la felicidad, que gracias a él el Sol brilla más en el cielo)


	17. Capítulo 16: Esperanza

Heey! Siento mucho el retraso, mis queridos lectores, pero tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna manera y una forma de invertir al futuro es estudiar. Lo cual es parte de la razón de por qué he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero os puedo decir que cosas buenas están por llegar. En realidad no lo sé porque ni yo sé qué va a pasar, pero bueno. Disfrutad, y no os olvidéis de darle al botoncito después de los tics. Nos hacen muy felices.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

**CAPÍTULO 16: ESPERANZA**

Harry notó un olor diferente cuando se despertó. No extraño, porque ya lo había olido antes, sólo… diferente. Como que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para olerlo. Y se arrepentía, porque olía muy bien. Tan bien que no se iba a mover de ahí. Se quedaría hasta que el olor se fuese. Siempre se van los que huelen bien. La experiencia le había enseñado eso. Los malolientes también se iban, pero no dolía tanto. Por eso no dejaría escapar este olor. Nunca. Y se abrazó más fuerte a él, para que no se fuese.

Cuando Draco despertó, fue básicamente porque sentía que no podía respirar. Algo le oprimía el pecho y no dejaba que el aire entrase en sus pulmones, notaba que se ahogaba… Y no era una pesadilla, porque el dolor era físico, real. Presa del pánico, se movió lo poco que podía, intentando escapar de ese cepo que tenía su pecho oprimido… y notó que se movía. Y que le dejaba respirar. Después de respirar un par de veces, su cerebro desactivó el modo alarma y se puso a pensar. Lo primero de todo sería saber qué es lo que no le dejaba respirar. En la oscuridad de la habitación, no veía nada, así que acercó su mano con cuidado al lugar donde estaba aún la presión, que aunque se había aflojado un poco, seguía ahí. Palpó tentativamente lo que había… eso era un brazo. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de él. ¿Quién sería? ¿Le habían secuestrado? ¿Por qué le había dejado sin respiración? ¿Serían los atacantes del apartamento? "Respira, Draco" A ver, estaba aún en la habitación de hospital. No era posible que le hubiesen secuestrado. Entonces, ¿el brazo de quién era? "Ayer no me fui a dormir con…" Y entonces se acordó, y estuvo por patearse mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Harry, el héroe de la sociedad mágica que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en su héroe personal, intentaba hacerle daño? Era un pensamiento estúpido.

Después de asegurarse de que era capaz de respirar como es debido, Draco analizó un poco más detenidamente su situación. Lo primero de todo, necesitaba ir al baño… y no sólo para mear. Esperaba que Harry no se diese cuenta, porque sería un momento un poco incómodo como poco. También estaba el pequeño problema, o no tan pequeño, de Harry. Aparte de provocar reacciones no deseadas en Draco, éste estaba seguro de que a Harry no le haría ninguna gracia despertarse en esa posición, por lo que mejor le pareció fue levantarse intentando no despertar a Harry. Parecía haberse tomado muchas molestias los días que había estado en el hospital, y necesitaba descansar. Pero el maldito brazo no parecía que quisiese dejarle ir. Un poco molesto ya, lo cogió de encima de él y lo quitó, cambiando de posición al otro chico. Harry se revolvió un poco sobre sí mismo, y cogió una de las almohadas sobre las que Draco había estado durmiendo y se abrazó a ella.

Dracó soltó un suspiro de alivio, y, levantándose de la cama, se dirigió al baño, disfrutando de la soledad de la noche.

Harry volvió a despertar poco después, y se encontró que "su" olor se había ido. Aún quedaban restos de él, pero la fuente le había abandonado, como sabía que pasaría. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese sido tan pronto. Tendría que lidiar con un trocito más de su corazón maltratado, esperando a que alguien _por fin_ consiguiese arreglar todas esas brechas. Sólo deseaba que ese chico no tardase mucho en llegar, ya que todo tiene un límite. Incluso él.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cierra, y, perezosamente, abrió los ojos, esperando una luz deslumbrante y encontrándose… Una silueta. Con una luz detrás, pero que no era deslumbrante ni nada. Pero el corazón de Harry pegó un pequeño saltito, reconociendo, semidormido, al dueño de esa esencia.

-¡Estás despierto!- Exclamó, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo. No era típico de él, pero sabía que a Harry sí que le gustaba dar abrazos.

-Sí… soñé que te habías ido, ¿sabes? No fue bonito…-Contestó Harry, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Sabes que yo no me voy a ir, no tengo ningún sitio al que ir. Creo que ahora mismo no tengo ni casa…-Dijo Draco con un tono triste.

-¿No has hablado aún con el abogado de María?-Al ver que Draco negaba, Harry se incorporó rápidamente, mareándose.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo rápido. Como ya te conté, vamos a ir a verle en cuanto te den el alta, que en teoría es hoy. Tenéis que revisar los temas de la herencia, ya que María no tenía parientes cercanos, ¿no?

-No que yo sepa…-Contestó Draco un poco desconcertado. ¿María le había dejado algo? ¿A_ él?_ Eso era más de lo que nadie le había dado desde que salió de Azkabán.-¿María me ha dejado algo en serio?

-Y creo que más que algo. Tenemos que revisarlo con el abogado, pero creo que te ha dejado prácticamente todo lo que tenía.- Draco, que aunque aún estaba bastante triste por la muerte de María, sintió que algo cálido se encendía en su interior. Había sentido eso mismo cuando María aceptó a darle el piso a cambio de un alquiler mínimo, y cuando consiguió entrar en la universidad, y cuando consiguió el trabajo. Y más importantemente, cuando re-conoció a Harry. Esa luz a la que; gracias a Merlín, Dios, Alá, Buda, Gaga o quien sea; ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar. El calor del futuro. La luz de la esperanza.

* * *

><p>Bueno, sí, ha sido un poco cortito, y qué? No sabéis lo dormida que estoy ahora mismo, así que dad gracias que lo haya podido subir al menos. Nos leemos el domingo!<p> 


	18. Capítulo 17: Tés y apariciones

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores. La verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con cómo me ha quedado este capítulo, ya que he escrito 1500 palabras clavadas. Creo que es mi récord, así que celebrémoslo con un review! Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

****CAPÍTULO 17: TÉS Y APARICIONES.

-¿Estás listo?-Preguntó Harry. "No, no lo estoy" estuvo a punto de contestar Draco, pero se contuvo. Debía hacerlo, debía seguir con su vida, como había hecho tantas veces antes.

-Sí.-Dijo, con falsa determinación. Podía hacerlo. Podía encarar la muerte de María y tomarlo como algo positivo, algo que le haría mejorar su forma de ser, su forma de encarar las cosas. Se encaminaron a la salida del hospital, Harry cargando la bolsa con las cosas que habían ido acumulando en la habitación de Draco durante esos días. Aunque iban a pasar por el piso de Draco para que éste pudiese asearse un poco en su casa y ponerse ropa adecuada, su destino final era el despacho del abogado de María. Draco había preferido eso a que el señor Prado le visitase en su habitación, ya que eso último habría supuesto una gran complicación para la administración del hospital al tener que ocultar la magia.

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.-Dijo Harry, mientras se movían por el gentío que había a esas horas en la abarrotada calle del mundo mágico. La moto estaba aparcada fuera, en la zona muggle de la ciudad, para evitar problemas con el aparcamiento ahí dentro. Draco sabía que sólo estaba haciendo eso para reconfortarle, aunque no pensara así; pero, aun sabiéndolo, eso hizo que se sintiese un poco mejor. Había salido del hospital, no había habido ninguna complicación con sus heridas y ahora estaba casi curado. Tan sólo tendría que tomarse un par de pociones al día durante unas semanas. Podría volver al trabajo después de una semana de reposo en su casa, y, aunque eso le trajese algún recuerdo doloroso, Harry le había prometido que se pasaría al menos una vez al día para comprobar qué tal estaba y para hacerle compañía. Cada vez le sorprendía más lo bien que se estaba desarrollando su relación con Harry, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, cualquiera diría que estaban destinados a llevarse bien. Pero hablar con él era fácil, y no tenía que preocuparse de explicar las cosas que estaba sintiendo o que le atormentaban porque sabía que él había pasado por un infierno similar. Y eso le reconfortaba, saber que podían entenderse tan bien. Si no fuese porque…-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?- Draco vio una mano agitándose delante de sus ojos, y se preguntó que qué estaría haciendo ahí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de minutos parado en mitad de la calle, con la mirada perdida y como si le hubiese dado un hechizo aturdidor.

-Lo siento… debo de haberme distraído un poco. ¿Qué decías?

-Que hemos quedado con el Señor Prado a las doce, así que no tienes que preocuparte por el tiempo que pasemos en tu casa. Tenemos más de dos horas hasta la cita, y puedes usarlas en lo que te de la gana.-"Si supieses qué quiero hacerte yo ahora mismo…" Draco no supo exactamente de dónde narices salió ese comentario, porque de su cerebro seguro que no. Vale, encontraba a Harry atractivo. ¿Y qué? Era una verdad como una casa, esos ojazos verdes, el tonificado cuerpo, el rebelde pelo…

-Estoy volviendo a irme, ¿no? Lo siento, creo que es el efecto de las pociones. Me dejan un poco atontado…

-Comprendo. Bueno, ya estamos. Tenemos que esperar a que nos den paso y podemos ir directamente a tu casa.

-Nunca lo he comprendido. Siempre sueles venir en moto, aunque para ti sería mucho más fácil y rápido aparecerte. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos a mi piso?-Harry dirigió una mirada al cartel que indicaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para que la siguiente persona estuviese autorizada a salir, y vio que quedaba poco.

-Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos.-Dijo, y agarró a Draco de la mano para que no se perdiese en el espacio que había entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. No confiaba mucho en lo que podría hacer Draco si le soltaba, viendo lo que había pasado en mitad de la calle.-Verás,-Empezó a contar una vez estuvieron fuera-la verdad es que nunca me he sacado el carné de aparición. No he tenido muy buenos recuerdos de las pocas apariciones que hice antes de decidir no sacarme el carné, si eso te lo contaré luego. A lo mejor debería instalar un hechizo intercomunicador en los cascos, sería entretenido ir hablando mientras vamos en moto…-El corazón de Draco se aceleró un poco ante lo que había dicho Harry. ¿Eso significaba que tenía la intención de seguir llevando a Draco en su moto? Éste no estaba dispuesto a poner ninguna objeción, ya que estar con Harry en la moto suponía estar abrazando a un chico que no dejaba mucho que desear, además de tener el derecho a restregarse contra él sin necesidad de excusa.

-No estaría mal-Contestó Draco, intentando que sus emociones no se reflejaran en su rostro, mientras se ponía el casco.

La visita a su casa no fue muy larga, ya que Draco no quería pasar demasiado tiempo en un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, que aunque no eran tristes, sí que le producían algo de melancolía. Eso les dejó más de una hora de sobra antes de tener que ir a visitar al abogado, por lo que Harry le ofreció a Draco ir a tomar un té a una cafetería que había visto hace poco.

-Está justo enfrente de Puerto Chico, en la calle principal, y es muy agradable. Sirven una gran variedad de tés y cafés, aunque a mí no me acaba de convencer ese brebaje maligno.-Bromeó Harry, cuando, después de aparcar la moto, se pusieron a dar un paseo.

-Suena bien, y no me vendría nada mal un té. ¡Parece que en el hospital lo único que saben servir es agua, comida que sabe a agua y comida que no sabe a nada!-Vio que Harry iba a interrumpir, y levantó un dedo para que se callase y le dejara hablar.- Chitón. No me vengas con que es lo mejor para mi organismo mientras estoy con las pociones, porque entonces te tiraré mi futuro té a la cara. Y me encargaré de que esté ardiendo. –Harry soltó una risa, ya que a veces echaba de menos ese humor tan típico de Draco.

-Estoy seguro de que eso va a pasar-Dijo, aún riéndose, y la mirada de odio que _claramente_ estaba ocultando una carcajada que le dirigió Draco le hizo reírse aún más. Draco, finalmente, también se rió, y Harry se quedó maravillado con su risa. Dudaba que alguna vez le hubiese visto reír de verdad, soltando esa risa casi melodiosa que… espera, estaban atrayendo la atención de la gente de alrededor. A lo mejor deberían seguir andando…-Draco, creo que deberíamos seguir andando, a no ser que te quieras quedar sin tu té.

-Por encima de mi cadáver. Vamos, Potter, quiero mi té, y otro para tirártelo encima.

-Jooo… Y yo que creía que ibas a decir que el otro té iba a ser para mí.-Contestó Harry, con un puchero, después de seguir andando hacia la cafetería.

-A lo mejor, si te comportas bien, te ganas una taza y todo. Y si pagas tú, por supuesto.-Contestó Draco, divirtiéndose con la situación. Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era algo con lo que distraerse, y Harry estaba ayudándole mucho.

Una vez sentados en una mesa en la terraza de arriba que eligió Draco (por supuesto), y pedidos sus tés, Draco preguntó algo que tenía mucha curiosidad en saber desde que Harry lo mencionó.

-Oye, Harry, ¿a qué te referías con que no tuviste muy buenas experiencias en apariciones antes de sacarte el carné? Comprendo que te despartieses alguna vez, suele pasar cuando estás aprendiendo, pero eso no suele parar a nadie.

-A ver, aparecerme, me aparezco, pero sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Tampoco es que le importe a mucha gente, todos dan por hecho que el "Gran Harry Potter" tiene el carné de aparición y no es un peligro para los transeúntes normales.-Contestó Harry, haciendo énfasis en su nombre.-Pero no me refiero a desparticiones. La verdad es que el Gran Harry Potter es un inútil a la hora de desaparecerse, y que sí es un peligro para la seguridad pública. He estado a punto de matar a alguien por aparecerme donde estaba de pie, o incluso sentado, además de que cuando he hecho aparición conjunta, al final del proceso no se podía llamar igual, ya que había perdido a la persona a la que estaba apareciendo. Todo eso, sumado a que la sensación tampoco es muy agradable, me hace preferir viajar en moto o en escoba. ¿Sabías que mi moto es voladora? Ahora mismo no tengo esa función en uso, pero si quieres, un día nos vamos a algún sitio vacío y te lo enseño.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ambos chicos, y pronto se encontraron con que tenían que estar en diez minutos en la oficina del abogado. No había mucho trayecto hasta ahí, pero nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar con el tráfico a esas horas…

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? Todo eso, en un review, gracias :) En el siguiente capítulo probablemente veamos la visita al abogado y sus consecuencias. ¿Os gustaría que María fuese asquerosamente rica y que le hubiese dejado todo a Draco? ¿O que sus únicas posesiones fueran su casa y sus pocos ahorros y cuando Draco estaba ordenando sus cosas se encontrase algún intrigante misterio? Aprecio mucho vuestros comentarios :)<p> 


	19. Capítulo 18: El testamento

Sí, sí, es martes, no me he vuelto loca, pero he estado preparando Halloween todo el fin de semana y no me dejó casi tiempo para escribir. ¡Vamos de banda de rock zombie! Sí, y eso ha sido un patético intento de desviar la atención a la falta de capítulo del domingo. Lo peor es que me voy de puente y aunque, probablemente sí que pueda escribir, no sé si tendré internet. Así que, disfrutad, que este capítulo añade mucha más miga a la historia y atiende una petición de la encantadora **liziprincsama**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

****CAPÍTULO 18: EL TESTAMENTO

-¿Señor Malfoy?-Preguntó la recepcionista, una mujer que rondaba los 50 años y parecía haber pasado ahí más de la mitad. Draco asintió, mirando a su alrededor. El bufete de abogados parecía más lujoso de lo que se esperaba de una mujer como María, con alfombras de gran calidad que sólo recordaba haber visto en su niñez y juventud en Inglaterra y arañas de cristal colgando del techo. Los muebles, de inspiración victoriana, también parecían bastante caros... Y, que él recordara, María siempre había sido una mujer muy modesta y no con demasiadas riquezas, aparte de su pensión y de lo que le pagaba Draco de alquiler todos los meses.-Y usted es...-Preguntó de nuevo la señora, con aire aburrido. La indiferencia que mostraba le resultó a Draco bastante poco profesional, aunque suponía que ese no debía ser un trabajo muy divertido.

-Harry Potter. Vengo a acompañarle, yo concerté la cita que tenemos con el señor Ventura mientras el señor Malfoy estaba en el hospital.-La recepcionista asintió, y les indicó que se sentaran en unos sofás que había junto a una mesa de café. Harry, que llevaba fijándose en la reacción de Draco desde que habían entrado, se dirigió a él en cuanto estuvieron sentados.-Impresionado, ¿verdad? A mí también me pareció que éste no era un lugar en el que María dejaría su testamento, de hecho, yo me esperaba una notaría. Los que no somos ricos normalmente arreglamos los testamentos ahí, ¿sabes?-Harry parecía haberse olvidado del _pequeño_ detalle de que él era ahora mismo mucho más rico que Draco, pero éste lo dejó ir. Draco asintió y dejó que siguiese hablando.-Pero incluso hablé con el abogado en persona cuando llegué aquí y me confirmó que había sido el abogado de María desde que ella recibió su herencia, tiempo atrás, y que la firma había llevado los testamentos de su familia desde que abrió.-Draco se quedó un poco descolocado con eso. ¿La familia de María, asociada con una firma de abogados conocida?¿María, con herencia? Alguna vez, Draco habría jurado que hasta estaba pasando malos momentos económicos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?-Creo que te lo aclarará todo él, cuando estemos dentro. A mí no me quiso decir nada más que eso.-Draco asintió, un poco descolocado y mareado. Estaba bastante alterado, y teniendo en cuenta que acababa de salir del hospital, no parecía muy buena idea tener un día movidito. Irse tampoco parecía muy buena idea, parecería un cobarde y sólo serviría para posponer la visita.

-¿Señor Malfoy? Ya puede entrar.-Indicó la recepcionista, levantándose y abriendo una puerta a su derecha.-El señor Ventura le está esperando.-Draco se levantó y, seguido de Harry, entró en la habitación que le habían indicado. Allí había un hombre dándoles la espalda, de pie junto a una mesa con una cafetera y unas cuantas tazas. El despacho estaba decorado de una manera similar a la sala de espera, con un gran ventanal detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. El señor Ventura se dio la vuelta, y reveló a un hombre bastante mayor, bien vestido y con cara de cansancio.

-Pasen, señores. Señor Malfoy, ¿qué tal se encuentra? ¿Recuperado? Señor Potter, me alegro de volver a verle.-Dijo amablemente, acercándose a darles la mano. -¿Quieren un café? Estaba a punto de hacerme uno.

-No, muchas gracias, pero acabamos de tomar un té.-Contestó Draco, mientras se dirigía a las sillas que había delante de la mesa, mientras que el abogado se acercaba a la máquina y la encendía.-Estoy bastante mejor, pero aún me siento un poco descolocado. La verdad, todo lo que ha pasado estos días ha sido bastante chocante.-El señor ventura asintió desde el lugar en el que estaba la máquina de café. Parecía bastante en forma para la edad que aparentaba, y sin duda con ganas de más, lo que sorprendió a Draco. Todos los abogados a los que había conocido estaban bastante amargados y con ganas de jubilarse.

-Es un placer volver a verle a usted también, señor Ventura.-Dijo Harry educadamente, sentándose junto a Draco. La máquina de café emitió entonces un pitido, y llevándose la taza con él, el abogado fue a sentarse a su mesa.

-Bien, no creo que estemos aquí para evaluarnos visualmente y parecer amables, así que vayamos al grano. Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, voy a hacer un hechizo de privacidad a esta habitación para que nada de lo que hablemos salga de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Si no es así, les invito a salir y ya diré que no ha aceptado el testamento y se lo daré al pariente más cercano.-Draco, asintió de manera mecánica, aunque a Harry se le puso una cara de sospecha.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó éste, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien, el primer punto ya está despachado. Pasemos al segundo, los orígenes de María. Como seguramente haya detectado, María era muggle, al igual que sus padres, pero su abuelo y el resto de sus antepasados pertenecen a la comunidad mágica, como nosotros. Eso nos deja con un abuelo con la única descendencia de un hijo squib que encima, se casa con una muggle, con lo que no es una sorpresa que no haya ningún hijo mago en la siguiente generación. El abuelo, diciendo adiós a sus esperanzas de tener descendientes mágicos, dejó una herencia repartida por paraísos mágicos fiscales, tales como Pigfarts y Azkabán, y un testamento que sólo puede ser abierto por un heredero mágico, sea de su sangre o no. Y eso nos lleva a ti, Draco, ya que María te dejó lo que tiene, que en la parte muggle es poco, pero la mágica... es otro cantar.

No tengo muy bien especificado _dónde_ está la fortuna, no está claro en el testamento y no quería investigar demasiado... podría llevarme a algún lugar no deseado. Pero usted, señor Malfoy, si acepta el testamento, debe asumir las consecuencias de ello. Yo tengo las condiciones de aceptar el testamento y una descripción básica de lo que incluye. Si quiere, le cuento lo que sé y puedo concertar una cita para dentro de un par de días y que me comunique su decisión.

-De acuerdo...-Contestó Draco, un poco inseguro de lo que implicaría pero decidido a averiguar más.

-Pues con eso llegamos al tercer y último punto de nuestra reunión hoy.-El señor Ventura sacó un papel de una carpeta que tenía en su mesa, y se aclaró la garganta.-_Las siguientes condiciones deben ser cumplidas por el posible heredero o heredera para ser merecedores de la herencia:_

_Primera: Ser un mago, bruja o criatura mágica con comportamiento humano o semihumano._

_Segunda: Haber cumplido la mayoría de edad tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle._

_Tercera: Tener todas las partes de la llave que abre la puerta a la cámara acorazada de la familia en un lugar que deberá ser encontrado por el mismo heredero o heredera._

_Cuarta: Hacer un manejo responsable de las propiedades que incluye toda la herencia durante el primer año de posesión de ella.-_Draco se quedó un poco anonadado. La verdad es que no se había esperado algo como eso. EL abogado también parecía asombrado, no habría leído las condiciones antes. Harry, sin embargo, tenía puesta la máscara de serenidad y maquillaje que casi siempre le cubría su verdadera expresión, como Draco había descubierto después de un tiempo.-Bueno, señor Malfoy, en mi opinión... esto es un reto, que debe aceptar o rechazar. ¿Qué dice?-De la carpeta sobresalió la esquina de lo que parecía un sobre, mientras Draco pensaba en qué hacer, y se centró en eso durante su decisión.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Introduce una buena historia o es para matarme? ¿Alguna idea para localizaciones de <em>pistas<em>? ¿De qué os vais a disfrazar en Halloween? ¡Gracias por soportar mis alteraciones de horario!


	20. Capítulo 19: Diálogos internos

Agotador fin de semana fuera de casa, pero se agradeció el puente. He de decir que escribí esto durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, en coche, así que si encontráis algo que no debería estar ahí, por favor, señalarlo. Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

**CAPÍTULO 19: DIÁLOGOS INTERNOS**

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo único en lo que podía pensar Draco era en María. La ahora misteriosa María, de la que creía saber un poco y que no sabía nada. Que le había llegado a sorprender incluso muerta. Que le había dejado _todo_ en un testamento de lo más misterioso. Misterioso porque no sabía ni lo que incluía. Pero que no sabía si aceptar, se había ido del buffete sin decidir. Harry tampoco ayudaba en su decisión, porque en lo poco que habían hablado en el camino de vuelta lo único que había hecho era confundirle más. _"Podría ser una buena oportunidad de salir de tu rutina y ganar algo de dinero. Pero podría ser una empresa muy peligrosa, con pruebas que te hicieran daño. Pero podrías pasártelo muy bien. Y podrías incluso perder tus poderes."_ Eso eran unos pocos ejemplos del monólogo que había mantenido mientras volvían. _"¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?"_ Preguntó cuando llegaron a su puerta, casi tímidamente. _"Comprendo que estés asustado después del ataque, debió de ser un gran susto, y volver te puede traer malos recuerdos"_ ¿Qué pasaba, que el chico se podía meter en su cabeza? _"No quiero que lo pases mal, así que, si quieres, puedo pasar la noche aquí, si no te importa"_ Aunque el chico parecía un poco avergonzado y tímido, Draco apenas reparó en eso. La simple opción de pasar la temida noche en un sitio que lo único que parecía traerle eran recuerdos y más recuerdos del ataque, con los consiguientes escalofríos y sentimientos de terror, le parecía una idea más que atractiva.

-¿Qué decías? Me he debido de quedar en blanco un momento

-Que si no te parece bien, que no pasa nada, me vuelvo a mi casa y te dejo en paz…-No. ¡No! No quería pasar la noche solo…

-No… digo sí… quiero decir, que sí que quiero que te quedes. Me… me da un poco de miedo quedarme solo aquí.-Contestó Draco, intentando explicar lo que sentía sin dejarse demasiado en ridículo.

-Vale.-Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre los dos, que estaban de pie enfrente de la puerta del edificio en el que vivía.

-¿Quieres entrar? Empieza a hacer frío fuera en esta época del año.- _¿El tiempo?¿En serio, el tiempo es lo único que se te ocurre?_ Se reprendió Draco mientras abría la puerta y subía las escaleras, por detrás de Harry. _Buena jugada, ponerte por detrás, por cierto. ¡Menudo culo! El quidditch hizo bien su trabajo…_ ¿En serio se ponía a pensar en eso ahora? No, su libido no podía ponerse delante de su pensamiento racional. Mejor se limitaba a hacer algo simple de cena e irse a la cama.

-¿Estás bien? Estás un poco callado.

-Es sólo la sorpresa. Aún no he asimilado todo lo del testamento y lo que implica…-_Excusas, excusas, excusas. ¡Draco, céntrate!_ Sí, definitivamente odiaba cada vez más a su subconsciente. – ¿Te apetece algo particular de cena? Tampoco tengo mucha variedad…-Dijo, entrando a su piso y dirigiéndose a la nevera. Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió al ver que había bastante más variedad de la que había cuando había hecho la cena la noche anterior al _ataque_. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sin tener nada que ver con el frío que emanaba de la nevera. _¡Has vuelto a distraerte! Pareces tonto, siempre quedándote mirando a la nada…_ ¡Oh, que se callase de una vez!

-Mientras estabas en el hospital fui a la compra y compré las cosas básicas, por si cuando volvieses no tenías las fuerzas para comprar y te vieses solo sin nada que comer. Siento haberme tomado esa libertad, pensé que sería una buena idea…-Añadió, poniéndose rojo, cuando Draco le miró con la mirada aún perdida.

-Sí, sí, sí que ha sido una buena idea… Me había distraído, lo siento, últimamente me pasa muy a menudo. Intento que no me pase, pero parece que mi mente ha decidido establecer una batalla campal entre un lado y otro. Y estoy desvariando, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, es normal después de sufrir un shock. Tu mente tiene que reconstruir todo lo que ha pasado entre el ataque y ahora, porque la información que procesa y guarda es precaria. Bueno, si quieres, hago yo la cena. Compré lo básico, arroz, pasta, un poco de carne, verduras… Carne no nos merece la pena, porque habría que descongelarla. Si quieres hago una ensalada con un poco de arroz y queso.- Draco se encontró asintiendo antes de procesar ni la mitad de lo que había dicho. Sonaba delicioso todo lo que salía de los labios de Harry… los labios… parecían deliciosos también. No estaría mal probarlos junto con la ensalada y lo que quisiera que hubiera también. _¡Tonto! Responde, parece que estás abducido y encima le estás mirando a los labios._ Es irónico que tú digas eso, eres el que se le ha quedado mirando al culo. ¡_C_a_l_l_a_r_o_s!

-Sí… eso estaría genial. Si no te importa, quiero darme una ducha y ponerme más cómodo… necesito…

-Lo comprendo.-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. ¿Y si comprendía de verdad? El sería capaz de comprender, por todo lo que había pasado. Draco no lo pensó más, se escapó a su habitación y se dio una larga y ardiente ducha, para limpiarse y quitarse de encima todo. _Todo_, lo que le había pasado desde el ataque. Lo que había pasado en el hospital, lo que le había dicho el abogado. Lo que había pasado con _Harry_. La verdad es que echaba de menos esos periodos de reflexión bajo el agua ardiente, que con las prisas del trabajo todas las mañanas apenas le daba tiempo de pensar en la temperatura del agua.

El resto de la noche se resumió en una cena muy tranquila y en silencio, sólo rompiéndolo con los elogios de Draco ante la comida que había preparado Harry, y su insistencia en que durmiese él en la cama, y Draco en el sofá. Evidentemente, Harry ganó la disputa y Draco se fue a dormir a su cama, añorando un cuerpo al que aferrarse, antes de sumirse en un sueño irregular y sobresaltado.

* * *

><p>Sí, cortito y con poca chicha, pero son necesarios los capítulos de "intermedio". Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo!<p> 


	21. Capítulo 20: El sobre

Huevos, patatas, tomates... ¡con esto me puedo hacer una ensalada! es una pena que estén podridos... Sí, me podéis tirar todo eso y más, porque he estado mala de la tripa el fin de semana y la mitad de esta ¡y no he comido nada! Además, he tenido un examen de historia y otro de física y química que me dejaron agotada. El domingo, encima, jugué contra el Real Madrid (estando mala) ¡y sólo perdimos por 6! Esto del fútbol aficionado está guay. Bueno, lanzadme lo que queráis, que yo paro ya de desvariar y os dejo con la historia. Gracias por los reviews como siempre, y espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

****CAPÍTULO 20: EL SOBRE

-Me está diciendo que acepta, ¿cierto?-Draco asintió, y dejó que el señor Ventura siguiese hablando. Le había costado un poco ir, no estaba seguro de que su decisión fuese la correcta, y estaba mucho más confuso por la mañana que había pasado con Harry, todo había sido muy cotidiano, como si lo hiciesen todos los días y hubiesen establecido una dinámica. De hecho, era Harry el que le había animado-no, más bien empujado-a ir a visitar al abogado.

_Esa mañana, en el apartamento de Draco._

_-Que te digo que debemos volver._

_-No…_

_-Que sí, da lo mismo que no tengamos cita. Estoy seguro de que querrá saberlo._

_-No me apetece ir…_

_-Draco, por favor, deja de ser un niño y levántate. Hay que volver para que el Señor Ventura sepa lo que has decidido. No puedes quedarte aquí todo el día…_

_-¡Que no quiero! Y además, no he tomado una decisión._

_-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Te conozco bastante bien, y en cuanto el señor Ventura te expuso las condiciones del testamento, se te instaló tu mirada de slytherin, planeando tu siguiente paso. Aunque no creas que lo tengas claro, tu subconsciente sí, y me parece que deberías seguir tus instintos. Hasta ahora te han funcionado bien, ¿no?_

La verdad es que Harry había tenido razón, después de pensárselo un par de minutos y de aclararse un poco, se había dado cuenta de que había estado seguro de lo que quería hacer desde el principio.

-Le daré este sobre, y desde entonces, me desentenderé de todo, ¿queda claro? Las condiciones establecen que estará todo bajo su responsabilidad.- Draco volvió a asentir, y el señor Ventura sacó el sobre que había visto Draco sobresaliendo el día anterior. Con ese gesto, sus facciones se relajaron visiblemente, como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso.-Cambiando de tema, si en algún momento de su aventura, o cuando haya acabado, necesita la representación de un abogado, sepa que puede contar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?-Draco se sorprendió un poco con el rápido cambio de humor del abogado, pero se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-A lo mejor necesito su representación dentro de poco, así que, si no le importa, me voy a llevar una tarjeta.-El abogado le dio una, y se levantó a despedirle.

Cuando Draco salió del despacho, se encontró a un Harry sentado en la sala de espera y bastante nervioso, estrujándose las manos y pasándoselas por el pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Te has enterado de algo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Vas a hacerte daño? ¿Vas a…-Draco soltó una carcajada. Y era _él_ el que estaba indeciso esta mañana. -¿Qué pasa?

-Parece como si esto te afectase a ti en vez de a mí…-Harry se puso rojo, y Draco volvió a reír.-No te preocupes, creo que todo va a salir bien. ¡Suena muy divertido!

-Sí…-Harry seguía rojo y mirando hacia abajo, así que Draco le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta la puerta con una sonrisa.-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería del otro día? Tengo que abrir el sobre…-Estaban ya fuera del edificio, y acercó a Harry, que parecía en un trance, hasta estar al lado suyo y le susurró en la oreja.-y no me siento muy seguro abriéndolo aquí, delante de todo el mundo.-La calle estaba desierta, así que soltó una carcajada y soltó a Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el paseo marítimo. Sabía que estaba tonteando descaradamente con Harry, pero desde que había salido del despacho sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado en su interior. Se sentía mucho más feliz, más ligero, más… libre.-Bueno, qué dices, ¿vamos?-Harry se limitó a asentir, caminando un poco detrás de Draco hasta que éste lo señaló y aceleró el paso hasta ponerse al lado de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces muy diferente…-Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con una sonrisa.-Lo digo en serio.- Draco se paró delante de la cafetería y abrió la puerta para Harry, que se sonrojó un poco antes de entrar. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Lo mismo que ayer?-Cuando Harry asintió, Draco se dirigió al mostrador y ordenó los tés. –Y una galleta de esas, por favor.

-¿Ya te sabes lo que me gusta? Creo que me voy a quedar contigo…-Dijo Harry, y después de decirlo, se sonrojó furiosamente. Draco, que cada vez estaba más extrañado con la actitud de Harry, asintió.

-Claro que sí… ¿qué te esperabas? Venga, vamos a buscar una mesa.-La cafetería estaba mucho más llena que el otro día, así que sólo consiguieron encontrar una mesita en una esquina del local, que tenía un gran ventanal al lado desde el que se veía todo Puerto Chico.

-Qué sitio más bonito, ¿no crees?-Dijo Harry, con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Draco asintió, poniendo sus tés en la mesa y la galleta en medio.

-¿Quieres la mitad? Yo no voy a poder con ella entera.

-Sí, claro. –Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los dos chicos mientras se tomaban el té y la galleta, una enorme cookie que ocupaba todo el espacio del plato, no muy pequeño. –Bueno, ¿vas a abrir el sobre o vamos a sentarnos aquí matando el tiempo? –Dijo Harry, después de un tiempo. –Vamos, creo yo que deberías abrirlo para ver qué dice…

-Yo también, pero…

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que, cualquier cosa que contenga, va a ser una aventura muy divertida, y te ayudará a distanciarte de todo lo que has pasado aquí. Si quieres lo abro yo y te digo qué te debes esperar… -Draco asintió enérgicamente, antes de pensar ni siquiera lo que podría pasar. Harry extendió la mano, mirando a Draco esperando que hiciese… ¿qué? Entonces se encendió una luz en su cabeza y recordó que era él el que tenía el sobre. Lo cogió del bolsillo de su abrigo, y se lo dio a Harry. Éste intentó abrirlo, intentando levantar la solapa frontal, pero… no podía. Lo volvió a intentar, pero el sobre no parecía querer abrirse. Draco le miró con una mirada interrogadora, y Harry lo volvió a intentar abrir. –No puedo. Si quieres saco la varita y lo intento con un hechizo, pero…

-No, si no quiere que lo abras, lo mejor será que lo intente yo.-Harry le devolvió el sobre y Draco lo intentó abrir, imitando las acciones de Harry, con el mismo resultado.- ¿Qué pasará? Si me lo ha dado será porque quiere que lo abra, ¿no?

-¿Te ha dado algo más con el sobre? Como un papelito, o una etiqueta… -Draco negó, extrañado, preguntándose a dónde querría llegar Harry.

-Bueno, me ha dado su tarjeta, pero… bueno… la cogí por si… no sé, por si necesitaba representación en lo del ataque… -Ahora parecía el turno de Draco de sentirse avergonzado, aunque a Harry se le iluminó la cara.

-Dámela, rápido. –Draco asintió y se la sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, dándosela. Harry la escaneó con la mirada por delante y por detrás, y pareció dar con lo que buscaba en la parte de atrás. –Mira, cógela. ¿Sientes eso? –Draco cogió la tarjeta y pasó la mano por la zona que parecía haber llamado la atención de Harry. Al principio no notó nada, pero luego, una suave fuerza distintiva que sólo podía pertenecer a la mágica se enrolló entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos. Draco miró asustado a Harry. –Tira tú más. Si no, te podría absorber. –Draco hizo como le había indicado y, cuando sintió que había llegado a una resistencia, dio un último tirón, y algo salió de la tarjeta y se depositó ligeramente en la mesa. Draco fue a cogerlo y vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino, con unas palabras escritas en él. _Auferrent_ _summitate._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿opiniones? Se aprecian mucho. He de decir que no tengo ni idea de latín y las palabras del final son 100% traductor de Google, marca registrada. Así que, si alguien quiere hacer una corrección, ¡es bienvenida!<p>

Vale, me podéis mandar cruciatus por no publicar la semana pasada, pero avadas no que entonces no adivinamos lo que hay en el sobre :)


	22. Capítulo 21: Primera pista

¿Se puede considerar domingo aún? No me matéis, sí, he tardado mucho, pero creo que me ha salido bastante bien... Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de momento (sí, 100 palabras más que el segundo, pero para mí es mucho). Muchas gracias a los reviews, ¡me alegráis el día!

* * *

><p><em><em>**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?**

CAPÍTULO 21: PRIMERA PISTA

_Auferrent Summitate_. Por lo que había aprendido en encantamientos sobre la formulación de ellos, básicamente decía "despegar". ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? No iba a ser tan fácil como abrir el sobre. Una mente muy slytherin debía de haber sido el señor del testamento, ya que no se le había ocurrido ni a él la posibilidad de que, simplemente, no se pudiese abrir.

-¿Lo probamos?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry. Éste se había quedado pensativo… ¿no sabía lo que decía el encantamiento? Sabía que no había sido muy buen estudiante, pero que no supiese ni eso… -¿En serio no sabes lo que pone?-Soltó con una risa-Pensé que atenderías más en clase… -Harry se puso rojo otra vez. _No debería ser legal que alguien sea tan adorable cuando se sonroja. _¿Qué ha sido eso? Cállate. –Significa algo parecido a despegar. No soy un experto, pero cualquiera diría que es para abrir el sobre…

-Sí, es verdad, claro. No creo que sea una buena idea, aquí en público… Ya nos ha demostrado que hay magia involucrada sólo para abrirlo, imagínate lo que puede haber dentro. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a un sitio más… cerrado, ¿sabes? –Draco asintió, y comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Tu casa o la mía? –Harry se volvió a poner rojo. _¿Cómo lo hace? Es imposible ponerse rojo tan rápido_. Como si tú lo supieras. Eres la persona más fría del mundo. _Somos la misma persona, estúpido. _¡Calla!

-Em… C-creo que la mía es mejor, tengo protecciones y eso. Doy por hecho que tú aún no tienes, ¿no? –Draco negó, y Harry se levantó también y se dirigió a la salida. –Pues la mía, entonces. Tenemos que ir andando, pero no está muy lejos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, Draco se volvió a sorprender por lo bonita que era. Reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de Harry, oscuro por fuera, cálido por dentro. Se la encontró bastante más desordenada que la otra vez que fue, con envases de comida rápida en la mesa del salón, una arrugada manta encima del sofá, platos sucios en el fregadero…

-Siento el estado de mi casa… últimamente no he pasado mucho por aquí y no he tenido tiempo de limpiar. –Sacó la varita e hizo un fluido movimiento con el que la basura se metió en la bolsa, la manta se dobló y los platos se comenzaron a lavar. Todo parecía más brillante de repente, más limpio. –Los hechizos de limpieza de Molly son muy eficaces, me han salvado el culo más de una vez. –Draco se sorprendió por la manera en que Harry dijo eso, con tanta soltura, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguirle hasta el sofá, sentándose a su lado. _Muy_ a su lado, pensó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto. –Dijo, sacando su propia varita junto con el sobre. Ese día sí que se la había llevado, por si acaso. -_Auferrent Summitate._ –El sobre emitió una ligera sacudida encima de la mesa y volvió a su lugar. Draco, ansioso, alargó la mano para cogerlo y levantó la solapa, esta vez sin problemas. Cogió el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había dentro, sin estar muy seguro de si quería saber su contenido o simplemente dárselo a Harry y que lo arreglase él. Harry debió de ver la duda en sus ojos, o el ligero temblor de sus manos, pero soltó suavemente el sobre de su agarre y cogió la carta de dentro.

-Acordamos que la leería yo primero, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Harry, con una mirada interrogante. Draco asintió, y Harry se sumergió en el contenido. Al cabo de un minuto de intenso escrutinio al papel, Harry levantó la cabeza. –Es bastante simple. Dice que vayamo… vayas al ministerio de Magia y golpees una piedra con la varita. Que allí habrá más instrucciones. Raro, ¿no? –Draco asintió, y le quitó el papel a Harry, que le miró un poco ofendido.

"_Ministerio de Magia de Santander. Muro principal, desde la derecha, 5º, desde abajo, 23º. Golpear con la varita tres veces. Más, allí._"

-Sí que es raro, sí. ¿Vamos allí? Cada vez me está entrando más curiosidad con este asunto, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar… hace tiempo que no hacía algo fuera de la rutina, por divertirme, algo… arriesgado. Estoy seguro que seguir papelitos para ti es tan normal como dar un paseo por la playa de la mano, -_¡¿Por qué se pone rojo siempre?!_- pero no sé… es divertido.

-Si tú quieres… Es tu testamento, al fin y al cabo, yo estoy de apoyo moral.

-Nah, tonterías, tú estás dentro de esto tanto como yo. Venga, ¿eso es un sí? –Harry asintió, a lo mejor un poco demasiado entusiastamente, pero a Draco no le importó. ¡Que empezase la aventura!

Cogieron la moto de Harry por mutuo acuerdo, porque a lo mejor la pista del Ministerio les llevaba a otra aún más lejos, y no les apetecía tener que volver a por ella si se diese el caso. Cada vez que entraban al barrio mágico de Santander a Draco le recorría un escalofrío, por volver a un sitio al que pertenecía, y que le llenaba de felicidad. Por eso, cuando Harry aparcó la moto en el otro lado del arco, Draco ya había empezado a sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes? Da un poco de miedo, la verdad. No es normal estar sonriendo tanto cuando estás persiguiendo un testamento. –Draco se encogió de hombros, y caminó hacia el arco.

-No sé, simplemente… esto me hace feliz. Estar de vuelta. –Harry asintió, y entró detrás de él. Harry dirigió la marcha desde entonces, enseñándole a Draco pequeños sitios y tiendas que había en el barrio, una tienda de escobas, este pub, la sastrería… Draco seguía sonriendo, incansablemente.

-Se me ha ocurrido que podíamos comer, antes de buscar la siguiente… parte. He oído que ese restaurante de ahí sirve una quesada deliciosa, y me encantaría tomar algo caliente antes de seguir. ¿Qué dices? –Draco asintió, escuchando el rugido de su estómago, que eligió el momento más oportuno para quejarse.

-No estaría nada mal, tengo bastante hambre… Es tarde para comer, nos debemos de haber distraído mucho.

Entraron a la copa rota, el restaurante que había señalado Harry, y se sentaron en una mesa para dos que les indicó una camarera. Era un local bastante hogareño, que recordaba a Draco un poco de la cocina de María… mal pensamiento. Céntrate en la decoración. Vigas de madera robusta en el techo, suelos de la misma madera, paredes de un amarillo claro muy agradable, manteles de cuadritos… No el sitio ideal para una cena romántica, pero acogedor de todas maneras. La camarera les trajo dos menús y se fue rápidamente, a hablar con una compañera en ese tono agudo e irritante que sólo las chicas jóvenes tienen. Después de un diálogo interno con su estómago, que quería un filete, y su cartera, a quien le apetecía más una ensalada casera, ganaron unos huevos fritos con bacon, que satisfacían a los dos en cierta medida. La conversación con Harry fue fluida y agradable, hablaron de cosas banales y sin importancia, evitando temas como María o el testamento. Harry se enteró de qué había hecho Draco después de la cárcel, ya que lo último que supo sobre él fue un pequeño artículo de Skeeter (nombre que pronunció como si estuviese escupiendo la poción crecehuesos) en el que decía que cómo dejaban salir a escoria como él de la cárcel. Draco se enteró que poco después de que se exiliara a España, había habido un gran revuelo en el Ministerio y se arreglaron los fondos públicos, los fraudes y las corrupciones (en parte con la ayuda de Hermione Granger, le explicó Harry orgullosamente), y se instaló un sistema de cobro de impuestos y donaciones que impedía que familias ricas y antiguas tuviesen más peso en la política que su representación en el Wizengamot, ya que las donaciones ahora tenían que ser anónimas. Draco le contó a Harry lo poco que le había pasado mientras estaba en España, ya que se había centrado en sus estudios y su trabajo para no distraerse y caer en una depresión. Casi sin darse cuenta, la comida pasó y se tuvieron que ir, en busca del siguiente trozo de pergamino.

* * *

><p>Muahahahaha... se están enterando de cositas el uno del otro, me suena interesante ;)<br>La verdad es que me parece que la razón por la que Harry se pone rojo tan a menudo es porque quiero que alguien refleje lo que nos pasa a las personas tímidas como yo que se ponen rojas a la primera de cambio... ¡es horrible hablar en público! Faltas de ortografía y parecidas, dejadme un review con la criminal, porque es tarde, estoy cansada y no sé si está todo correcto. Bueno, corto ya, que me tengo que ir a dormir. ¡Cada vez que recibo un review un gato ronronea para ti!


	23. Capítulo 22: En el ministerio

LOOO SIENTOOO... Pero la falta de publicación esta vez no ha sido mi culpa. El estúpido del cargador de mi ordenador se me estropeó el viernes pasado... y no he podido recuperarlo hasta este fin de semana, prácticamente. Y os prometo que he intentado subir algo desde el móvil, pero después de pelearme con él durante varias horas, decidí darme por vencida y haceros esperar. Lo siento, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, las suscripciones y todo eso, OS QUIERO! Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

******CAPÍTULO 22: EN EL MINISTERIO**

-Vale, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué decía la nota que hay que hacer? -Preguntó Draco, acercándose al muro y mirándolo atentamente. Tampoco es que no se acordara, es solo que… estaba seguro de que Harry no tenía la autoestima muy alta, por lo que le había contado y su actitud, y esperaba que no le abandonase en su pequeña, o no tanto, aventura por culpa de problemitas como ese.

-Eh… creo que decía que en este muro, había que buscar el quinto por la derecha-¿o la izquierda?-y… uno por abajo. Espera, ahora te lo digo. –Harry sacó la varita y un papel apareció en su mano. –Nos lo dejamos en mi apartamento… -Aclaró, sonrojándose de nuevo. _Cómo es biológicamente posible, no me lo explico._ –El quinto por la derecha y el vigésimo tercero por abajo. Venga, cuanto antes empecemos… -Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que la poca gente que había alrededor estaba ocupada de sus propios asuntos, en vez de en ellos. –Menos sospechas levantaremos. A ver… -Harry se dirigió hacia la parte derecha del edificio, y maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Draco, preocupado.

-Nada es sólo que… son piedras irregulares. Habría que aproximar dónde están para poder contar… -Contestó, señalando las piedras del muro. Harry tenía razón, las había variando desde el tamaño de un puño hasta el de un caldero de los de Snape.

-Definitivamente es un Slytherin el abuelo este… Vale, habrá que aproximar. Por casualidad no te sabrás un hechizo localizador que sirva para esto, ¿no? –Desesperanzado, comenzó a calcular más o menos dónde podría estar la piedra.

-No… -Después de pasar un rato mirando al muro, señaló un punto en él. –Más o menos debería estar aquí… Pero no creo que yo pueda llegar… -Dijo, sonrojándose ante su evidente pequeña altura, que comparada con el casi metro noventa de Draco parecía nada.

-No pasa nada, de todas maneras, creo que en teoría sólo yo podría cogerlo… lo que quiera que sea. Bueno, ¿contamos, por si acaso?

-Desde la derecha sí que son cinco, desde abajo… sí, veintitrés. Es ese. –Señaló hacia una piedra encima de su cabeza, y de su brazo. Draco, no sin sonreír antes por la situación embarazosa y que seguro haría ponerse rojo a Harry, se acercó por detrás, acercándose mucho a Harry.

-¿Esta? –Preguntó, inocentemente inclinándose sobre él y tocando la roca. Harry, azorado, asintió y se separó de Draco, yendo hacia la derecha fuera de su alcance. Aunque Draco no lo podía ver, estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado. Draco, ignorando su gesto, sacó su varita. -¿Cuántos toques decía?

-Eeeh… -Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacándola vacía. –Un momento…

-Tonto, la tienes aquí. –Dijo Draco, cogiéndosela de la otra mano y sonriendo por el descuido del otro. Harry simplemente, y para variar, se sonrojó y asintió, mirando al suelo. –Son tres… -Hizo como decía la nota, y la pequeña roca que resultaba ser la elegida desapareció… para que apareciese otra. Diferente, pero otra. Draco intentó sacarla, ya que se había separado un poco de la pared, y cuando lo consiguió, se la dio a Harry para ver si en el hueco había algo más, como una nota u otra pista, pero no había nada.

-Draco… Creo que la pista es esta.

-Ya, yo también, lo que pasa es que no sé si estará muy bien visto que se destroce el patrimonio público aquí… sabes, sacar una piedra de la fachada principal del Ministerio de Magia no me parece que se vea bien. –Espetó, con el sarcasmo invadiendo sus palabras. En seguida, sin embargo, vio que la mirada de Harry se había apartado de él y se había vuelto a dirigir al suelo, y se dio cuenta de su error. Harry parecía estar abriéndose a él, y eso implicaba que todas sus inseguridades estaban en el aire, entre ellos dos. Siendo borde sólo empeoraría la autoestima de Harry, e intentó arreglar lo que le había dijo, un poco preocupado. –Lo siento, no quería decirlo de esa manera… es sólo que me he puesto un poco nervioso, siempre me han enseñado a ser cuidadoso con lo que toco y dejarlo en su lugar, sobre todo si no es mío. Entonces… lo mejor será que la dupliquemos, ¿no? –Harry negó. -¿Por qué crees que no? –Preguntó Draco, extrañado.

-Esta es la pista… Si la dejamos aquí, lo más probable es que alguien la acabe sacando y a lo mejor le lleva a donde quiera que lleve… -Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo. Sus ojos se posaron en el mar que estaba en el otro lado de la calle. Se lo señaló a Draco, indicándole la pequeña cala de piedras que había cerca de allí. -¿Puedes ir a conseguirme una piedra? Con una pequeña modificación de su forma será fácil sustituir la piedra que nos llevamos. –Draco asintió, sorprendido por la rápida manera de pensar de Harry, y fue a hacer lo que éste le había indicado. Cuando volvió, Harry le cambió la piedra que acababa de traer por la extraída del muro y que contenía la pista. Cuando tuvo la nueva en la mano, murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo, apuntando a la roca con la varita. –La he hecho un hechizo que ha ablandado su composición, si la metes en el hueco se ajustará con un poco de presión. –Draco hizo así, y, tal como Harry había dicho, encajaba perfectamente.

-Eres un genio. –Dijo, completamente en serio. Harry simplemente se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, queremos averiguar qué dice… -Se quedó congelado, y Draco se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienen algún problema, señores? –Preguntó un agente uniformado con una túnica azul marino al que Draco no había visto acercarse. Éste puso su cara de turista más convencible y le contestó en un español chapurreado y con acento.

-No, _sorry_… Eh… Estabamos solo… -Miró a Harry, como buscando la palabra correcta, y éste le siguió el rollo.

-Mirando. _Looking, right?_ Sí, mirando. Es un _wall_ muy… _nice._ –Completó la frase de Draco, mirándole y luego al agente. –Una ciudad muy… _agradabla_, sin _no doubt._ –El agente asintió, seguramente sin tener ni idea de inglés y sin ganas de lidiar con unos turistas raritos, y se alejó, para seguir haciendo la ronda. –Merlín, estuvo cerca. Bueno, ¿nos vamos a algún sitio seguro para ver si podemos abrir esto? –Draco miró hacia la playa, bañada por un sol de media tarde que pronto se escondería, dado que ya casi estaban en diciembre.

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué te parece un baño de sol? ¿Una tranquila tarde en la playa, disfrutando de un sol al que pronto tendremos que despedir, y bajo un potente hechizo de protección solar?

-Desde luego, suena más divertido que estar en mi casa o la tuya… -Contestó Harry, con una sonrisa. Draco le cogió de la mano con su mano libre y les dirigió a la playa.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones? No sé si los personajes varían de personalidad y todo eso, si es así, decírmelo, por favor y lo intentaré corregir. MUCHAS gracias por leer y por soportar mis horarios locos!<p> 


	24. Capítulo 23: La roca

Ahhhhhh! Matadme, sí... al menos lo tenéis el día de navidad... He estado super bloqueada, me he tenido que estrujar el cerebro para los regalos de navidad, el amigo invisible, además me estoy presentando a unas becas para irme a Estados Unidos el año que viene (yay!), y he tenido que rellenar MUCHÍSIMOS formularios. Lo siento, eso no lo justifica, pero me voy a ir de vacaciones a mi musa, Santander, y veré qué sale de ahí. Espero que os guste, muchísimas gracias por las alertas y reviews, nos leemos!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

****CAPÍTULO 23: LA PIEDRA

-¿Quieres que transforme una manta? –Preguntó Harry, cuando ya se estaban acercando a la playa. –Porque, personalmente, nunca me ha gustado mucho sentarme en la arena, se te llena toda la ropa de arena y luego es _imposible_ quitársela toda. –Aclaró, viendo que Draco se quedaba callado.

-Sí, claro… No había pensado en ello. ¿Te importa hacerlo tú? Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a la nueva varita, y sólo Merlín sabe qué podría salir si lo intento yo… -Contestó, llegando al muro que separaba el paseo marítimo de la playa y sentándose. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentase junto a él, y se comenzó a quitar los zapatos. Harry hizo lo mismo, aunque le llevó más tiempo desatarse las converse que llevaba.

-Sin problema. –Murmuró unas palabras apuntando a la zapatilla que se acababa de quitar, y ésta se transformó inmediatamente en una manta negra de un tamaño bastante grande y con el símbolo de converse en el centro.

-Por ejemplo, yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer una manta tan bonita… -Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y se levantó, doblando la toalla en dos y poniéndosela sobre el hombro. Draco lo imitó y avanzó hasta que llegó a una zona muy cerca del mar, seguido de Harry. Éste puso la manta en el suelo y se sentó en ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Resolvamos el gran misterio de la pista-piedra, ¿te parece? –Preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema. –Tengo una gran curiosidad por saber qué dice y a dónde nos va a llevar… -Miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo con timidez cuando Draco se sentó a su lado-_muy _a su lado.

Draco dejó la piedra delante de los dos y sacó la varita de la manga.

-¿Tú qué crees que deberíamos hacer? –Preguntó, mientras Harry cogía la piedra para examinarla de cerca. Después de darle unas cuantas vueltas en la mano, y de acercársela para verla mejor –Draco aún no se explicaba por qué no se había hecho nada en la vista –localizó algo y soltó un pequeño "ahá!".

-Creo que aquí hay un pequeño resorte… Tú no estás ciego ni nada, así que míralo de cerca a ver si ves algo ahí, cerca de ese bulto. –Harry se acercó a Draco y le indicó que mirase la piedra, señalando el lugar al que se refería. Ahí había un trozo de roca que no coincidía con el color general de la piedra, un marrón claro que recordaba al de la arena de playa, sino que tenía un tono un poco más oscuro que se parecía al del café con leche.

-Sí, ahí hay como un bulto que como… sobresale. ¿Lo aprieto? –Preguntó, acercando uno de sus largos dedos al resorte.

-Prueba, a ver qué pasa. –Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que estamos haciendo, para ser sincero. –Draco hizo así, y la piedra comenzó a brillar. En seguida, ambos sintieron un tirón en sus ombligos y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, pasando a darle una forma muy diferente a la original.

* * *

><p>Es cortísimo, lo sé, y lo siento, pero me ha costado bastante escribirlo, y espero que al menos apreciéis el esfuerzo.<p>

¡Gracias por leer! Contadme qué opináis y a dónde creéis que les llevará la roca :)


	25. Capítulo 24: Laberinto

Estoy de nuevo aquí, un poco tarde, pero mi horario se altera con las vacaciones. Buenas noticias, leed más adelante. Muchísimas gracias a quien ha comentado, de verdad, ¡me alegráis el día! Contestaré mañana, hoy no estoy con mi ordenador. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

CAPÍTULO 24: LABERINTO

Cuando Harry se levantó del suelo (odiaba los viajes con traslador, nunca conseguía aterrizar bien), lo primero que vio fue verde. Y cuando se giró hacia los dos lados, también había verde. Un gran seto verde familiar. Demasiado familiar.

-Igualito al del laberinto del Torneo de los Tres Magos. –Aclaró la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. ¡Eso es! Pero, ¿qué están haciendo ahí? La roca… era un traslador, eso es. –Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que debemos hacer. ¿Tú qué crees? –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Andar, ¿no? Es lo que se hace en los laberintos. Encontrar la salida. –Draco asintió, y comenzó a andar hacia su derecha. –Espera. –Harry miró a su alrededor, mirando a ver si había algún saliente en el suelo o el seto. Enseguida encontró una rama que sobresalía un poco de uno de los muros vegetales, y sacó su varita. Arrancó una hoja del arbusto, y después de murmurar unas palabras y agitar su varita, se convirtió en un ovillo de lana. –Así, si nos perdemos, podemos volver al sitio de donde salimos. –Ató un extremo a la rama, con cuidado, comprobando que no se soltase, e indicó a Draco que podían seguir.

-No se me había ocurrido, es muy buena idea. –Comentó Draco, consiguiendo poco más que un gesto de asentimiento y una mirada perdida en el suelo de parte de Harry. –Venga, vamos a ver qué aventuras nos trae esto. –Dijo, con un tono alegre y comenzando a andar a un paso más vigoroso.

Caminaron durante un buen rato en un silencio cómodo, Harry desenrolland el ovillo y atándolo a alguna rama saliente de vez en cuando, y Draco liderando el paso, manteniendo su mano derecha pegada siempre al mismo seto de la derecha. _Me p__regunto cómo podrá tener siempre un aspecto tan impecable. ¿Cómo se podrá aterrizar de un viaje en traslador y no _caerse al suelo y hacer el ridículo_? Siempre estaba bien arreglado, incluso cuando estábamos jugando al quidditch y volando a una gran velocidad no se le movía ni un pelo. ¿Existirá un conjuro para no despeinarse? La verdad es que a mí me vendría bastante bien, aunque si ni Molly consiguió dominar mi pelo, pocas cosas podrán hacerlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lleva sin utilizar la magia años, e incluso cuando no tenía varita llevaba el pelo impecable. ¡Si seguía estando peinado incluso después de ponerse _y_ quitarse el casco! Pero bueno, ¿por qué me estoy obsesionando tanto por un pelo? Tampoco es que sea un rubio perfecto, ni que parezca super suave, ni que quisiera comprobar si es __tan __suave como aparenta, ni que... ¡PARA! No es apropiado estar pensando en_ eso_, y menos si él está presente. Concéntrate en otra cosa, por ejemplo... esa tarántula gigante que se está acercando. ¡TARÁNTULA! _Harry sacó rápidamente su varita.

-¡_Arania exumai_!- Gritó, apuntando a la araña, que cayó al suelo con un sonido seco.

-Ha estado cerca... Me alegro de que tengas aún los reflejos de antes. Yo dudo que pueda volver a tener la velocidad con la varita que tuve en mis años del colegio...

-Todo se puede recuperar. Si en algún momento acabamos esta aventura, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a entrenar. Los tres años de academia de auror sirvieron de algo, y he cogido algunos trucos de enseñanza. -_Excusas, excusas, excusas. ¡Tú lo que quieres es pasar más tiempo con él! Pero bueno, mientras no se dé cuenta..._

-¡Claro! Será muy divertido. Pero bueno, primero hay que acabar con esto, y averiguar qué contiene el testamento. ¿Crees que habrá más animales? O a lo mejor es como en tu torneo, y hay de todo... -De repente, Draco pareció no poder dar más pasos hacia delante. Intentó darse la vuelta y andar de vuelta hacia Harry, pero tampoco. Harry examinó los alrededores, pero no había nada. No podía ser... El que ha hecho el laberinto no podía tener tan mala leche. Miró hacia arriba, y la ramita verde con bolitas rojas confirmó sus sospechas.

-Eh... Draco... Esto... ¿Conoces lo que es el muérdago?

-Claro. Es un ingrediente muy importante en las pociones de amor y aturdidoras, ¿por qué?

-Porque... -Harry señaló a un punto encima de la cabeza de Draco, y esta vez fue su turno a la hora de sonrojarse. _¡Su piel es casi translúcida! Se nota mucho cuando se pone_ _rojo_...-Creo que no hay otra solución que... Bueno... Ya sabes... -Dijo, mirando al suelo y rascándose la nuca.

-Ya... -Casi un minuto pasó en un incómodo silencio hasta que Harry se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Quieres que... Ya sabes, lo hagamos, o intento buscar un contrahechizo? -Draco no se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar, casi demasiado rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, claro. -Harry se acercó torpemente, como sin saber qué hacer. Sintió un cambio en el ambiente cuando se acercó a Draco, entrando en el campo del que no se podía salir. A no ser que... Draco se acercó a Harry, agachándose un poco, mirándole primero a los ojos, luego a sus labios, cambiando rápidamente de nuevo a los ojos. Harry se puso un poco de puntillas para llegar a los labios de Harry, y ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino, provocando una corriente eléctrica para los dos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Para ser sincera, nunca he escrito un beso antes... ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Un comentario de fin de año? ¿Cuáles son vuestros propósitos de año nuevo?<br>Uno de los míos es acabar las cosas que comienzo (ups) Sé que este ha sido un capítulo aún cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado :)


	26. Capítulo 25: Dementores

Hehehehehe... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hoooolaaaa? Bueno, estoy de vuelta, con un *mini* capítulo... después de... mucho tiempo. No sé qué me ha pasado. Bueno, sí, exámenes, lesiones, cosas de esas. Lo siento mucho, este capítulo lleva escrito como dos meses, pero no me decidía a publicarlo. Ya me diréis. O mataréis. Pero bueno, disfrutad.

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

CAPÍTULO 25: DEMENTORES

Después de unos segundos de electrizante contacto, Harry se separó de Draco con un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, con miedo de que Draco viese qué reacción le había producido el beso; el recuerdo del contacto, breve pero intenso, era demasiado fuerte como para dejar caer su fachada. Draco se encontraba en un estado no mucho mejor, su corazón había pegado un salto en el momento en el que sus labios habían tocado los de Harry, y ya los echaba de menos. Una fuerza parecía querer que repitiera el beso, pero luchó contra ella. Había pasado sólo porque era estrictamente necesario, y probablemente Harry sólo quisiese lavarse los dientes en cuanto llegase a casa. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar primero, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando adivinar _qué _era exactamente lo que había producido ese deseo de repetir el beso. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era unos viejos enemigos que, al crecer, habían superado sus diferencias, ¿no? O al menos de eso se intentaban convencer.

-Ehm... Creo que deberíamos seguir. No sé si aquí el tiempo funciona igual, pero dentro de poco se hará de noche... Y no creo que sea agradable. -Finalmente sugirió Harry, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. - Quiero decir, que los ambientes salvajes no suelen ser agradables en la oscuridad. Los bichos se hacen más violentos y eso...

-Sí, sí, claro, tienes razón. Mejor que sigamos andando. ¿Crees que nos encontraremos más...- Su pregunta fue cortada por un frío helador, que no le traía ni un solo buen recuerdo... un frío que tuvo que soportar constantemente durante siete duros años, aunque no había sido esa la primera vez que lo soportaba.

-Dementores... -Susurró a Harry, lívido, mientras sacaba su varita. Seguía habiendo dementores libres, por lo visto, aunque la mayoría hubiesen sido controlados. Harry pensó en la última vez que se había encarado a unos dementores, en la que no había sido capaz de vencerlos. Aun así, invocó a su memoria el recuerdo que creía más feliz: cuando aprendió a montar en la moto de Sirius. -¡_Expecto Patronum_!- Gritó, y una ligera niebla plateada salió de su varita. Eso no era lo que debía pasar... ¿Tanto se había debilitado en unos años sin acción? Bueno, desde luego, cuando saliese de ese laberinto, se pondría a entrenar... Y no solo, si la suerte le acompañaba. De repente, un hurón plateado se acercó corriendo desde detrás de él, embistiendo al dementor y haciéndole huir. Harry, atónito, miró hacia atrás, viendo a Draco con un gesto de concentración, apuntando al hurón con su varita. En cuanto el dementor desapareció de su vista, Draco se derrumbó en el suelo, agotado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Del 1 al 10, ¿cuánto me merezco un Avada? (1 siendo crucio flojito y 10 Avada de los que duelen) Espero que me sigáis soportando después de tanto tiempo.<p>

*He de decir que tenía unas notas mucho más guays pero mi ordenador me odia y me las ha borrado*


	27. Capítulo 26: La snitch

Hola... Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero tenía a unas amigas a dormir en casa y se me olvidó publicarlo antes... Pero bueno, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por comentar y por soportar mis locuras y horarios imposibles. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

CAPÍTULO 26: LA SNITCH  
><span>

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! Venga, despierta, por favor... -Dijo Harry, sentado en el suelo al lado de Draco y sacudiéndolo suavemente. -Venga, vuelve conmigo... -De repente, Draco dio un respingo y se incorporó de un salto, alejándose de Harry con esa acción.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces...? ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó finalmente, con una mirada de miedo dirigida hacia Harry.

-Pero... ¿no te acuerdas de nada? María, su testamento... -Al escuchar esto, Draco se paralizó, y Harry casi pudo ver los recuerdos pasando por delante de sus ojos. Un par de minutos después, Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y ser dirigió finalmente a Harry.

-Creía que eras capaz de hacer un _patronus_ decente, Potter. -Al principio Harry se asustó, ¿volvían a las andadas? Pero unos segundos de procesamiento después se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando.

-Y yo creía que los rubios eran demasiado tontos como para poder hacerlos, Malfoy. -Contestó, con un tono de broma parecido al de Draco, aunque sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido. Le extendió una mano para que se levantase, aún preocupado por él. -¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres podemos volver a Santander y seguir mañana...

-No. No hace falta, es sólo que... aún no estoy acostumbrado de nuevo a la magia. Me costará un poco. Pero ya estoy bien. No pasa nada. -Harry asintió ante esto. Definitivamente, cuando salieran de ahí le propondría entrenar. Desde luego, parecía estar en mejor forma que él... -Sigamos.

Caminaron durante casi media hora sin sobresaltos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, apenas conscientes de la presencia del otro... a excepción de los ocasionales roces de manos y hombros que podían o no haber sido provocados por cierto rubio. No era un silencio incómodo, aunque probablemente lo hubiera sido si los dos no estuviesen tan pensativos. Cada uno tenía sus cosas de las que pensar. Harry se preguntaba qué le podía haber pasado a Draco para que, después de... "recordar" lo que estaban haciendo, lo primero que había hecho era bromear. Y Draco... Draco se preguntaba por qué el recuerdo que había producido su patronus, el primero corpóreo que había sido capaz de conjurar, era el de su beso con Harry. ¿Sería porque era lo más reciente más o menos feliz que le había pasado? ¿O porque de verdad era su recuerdo más feliz? Eso sí que sería irónico... Pero, poco después, los dos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos de golpe cuando un resplandor comenzó a iluminar, más de lo que ya iluminaba el sol de atardecer, a ellos y lo que les rodeaba. Se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la fuente del resplandor, lanzándose miradas de curiosidad pero sin despegar los labios, quizás por miedo a que la luz los atacase. Según se iban aproximando, la luz comenzó a hacerse más brillante, pero sin llegar a cegarles, hasta que por fin llegaron a...

-¿¡Una snitch!? ¿Qué hace aquí una snitch? Harry, creo que nos han timado. No hay herencia ni hay nada, nos está vacilando el abogaducho ese de las narices. Vámonos.

-Eh, eh, espera, no nos precipitemos a sacar conclusiones. ¿Qué tal si miramos qué tiene la snitch, si tiene algo escrito, si se abre...? -Harry acercó la mano para cogerla, aunque Draco le cogió la mano antes de que tocase la snitch.

-Vale, pero ahora no te precipites tú. Vamos a comprobar si tiene alguna maldición antes de tocarla, no vaya a pasar algo malo. _Specialis Revelio_. -Después de murmurar el conjuro, la snitch se iluminó con un resplandor rojizo.

-¿Qué significa? -Preguntó Harry, un poco confundido. Normalmente no pasaba nada con el objeto, porque nunca se había encontrado con uno hechizado de verdad.

-Ni que fueses tú el que ha estado ausente del mundo mágico durante años... Significa que está cerrado con un conjuro. Vamos, que guarda algo dentro. -Draco, que aún no había soltado la mano de Harry, cogió la snitch y soltó su otra mano para apuntarla con la varita. -_Cistem Aperio._ -La snitch se abrió, revelando un contenido... desde luego inesperado.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Sé que es muy corto, pero me queda el consuelo de que acabo de terminar la evaluación... ¡y quedan tres días para vacaciones! *intenta bailar en el sitio sin fastidiarse la pierna lesionada* Bueno, perdonad mis locuras. ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, me alegro, si no... lo siento por ti.<p> 


	28. Capítulo 27: Infierno

Huola huola. No sé qué pasa con las vacaciones pero me hacen casi imposible lo de escribir. Pero esta tarde me han visitado las musas (no físicamente, ¿qué más quisiera yo?) y ha nacido esto... La verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con cómo me ha quedado, y a lo mejor me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo y todo. ¿Quién sabe?

Advertencia: las pocas veces que he intentado escribir poesía me han salido mierdas literales (y literarias). Lo podréis comprobar dentro de poco. Me disculpo por adelantado, pero era por darle algo diferente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<span>**

CAPÍTULO 27: INFIERNO

-Una llave. Y eso se supone que va a ayudarnos en… -Dijo Draco en cuanto descubrió el contenido de la snitch. –Cada vez esto me parece más una pérdida de tiempo.

-Venga, Draco, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? ¿Hacer las cosas porque sí, y no por lo que sirven? Venga, si hasta te vas a librar del trabajo un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que no te has tomado unas vacaciones desde que vivías con tus padres. –Harry se sentía cada vez más cómodo en compañía de Draco, y por eso se atrevió a decir sus siguientes palabras. – ¡Deja de ser un snob utilitarista y diviértete por una vez! Te aseguro que no te hará daño. –Draco decidió ignorar esas palabras y prestar atención a lo que acababan de encontrar.

-Mira, también hay una nota. Estoy seguro de que quien quiera que montara esto se lo pasó bomba haciendo las pistas. –_No estaría mal hacer uno para el heredero Malfoy-Potter… ¿¡Qué ha sido eso?! ¡Mal Draco, eso no se piensa!_ – _Si la puerta de esta llave quieres encontrar/ en el peor sitio de la vida debes buscar/puesto que si lo haces mal/encontrarás seguro tu final. _Esto tiene que ser una broma. Este poema es lo peor que he visto en mi vida. ¿Un poeta fracasado? ¿Qué hay peor que esto? La rima, para empezar…

-Ya, Draco, ya, estoy seguro de que quieres impregnarme de tu sabiduría, pero la poesía no me va mucho. ¿Qué tal si nos centramos en la nota? Dice que hay que buscar en el peor sitio de la Tierra… ¿Azkabán, quizás?

-No seas inocente, no creo que se refiera a Azkabán. Quién diría que yo iba a llegar a esta conclusión antes que tú, pero… ¿no se te ha ocurrido el Infierno? ¿Esa superstición muggle? –Entonces, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

-El ingenuo eres tú, ese lugar no pertenece a la Tierra, en teoría. Pero, ¿y si es un lugar en la Tierra que se llama Infierno? Un bar, o algo así.

-Comprendo a dónde quieres llegar. Buena idea, la verdad. Dado que éste es el centro del laberinto, ¿qué tal si volvemos a Santander y, una vez allí, investigamos a qué se puede referir? A mí me parece la mejor idea, vamos.

Harry asintió, mirando a su alrededor y, comprobando que no había ningún traslador escondido en el centro del laberinto, cogió a Draco de la mano. –Voy a aparecernos a mi apartamento, ¿vale? –Le dijo, para advertirle de la sensación de ser metidos por un tubo de manguera que siguió a sus palabras. En seguida, lo que vieron a su alrededor no fueron unas paredes de seto, sino el luminoso salón de Harry; que, para el agrado de Draco, estaba mucho más limpio que como lo había encontrado la última vez que se había encontrado ahí. -¿Quieres una taza de té? Ya casi es la hora de cenar, así que dentro de poco voy a hacer la cena. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? –Draco estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, porque apenas eran las 7, pero recordó que Harry estaría aún acostumbrado al horario de Inglaterra, así que se contuvo.

-La verdad es que sí, ¿con qué nos vas a deleitar esta vez? –Preguntó, curioso, ya que las anteriores veces que Harry había cocinado para ellos dos habían sido cosas deliciosas. Harry abrió la nevera y se quedó mirando su interior pensativamente durante un par de minutos.

-Creo que hoy va a tener que ser una simple lasaña de verduras, ya que casi no tengo provisiones. Habrá que ir al supermercado mañana. ¿Te parece bien? –Preguntó, sin estar seguro de si a Draco le gustaba la verdura, pero en cuanto se giró a ver qué contestaba, el gesto de su cara delató que no tendría ningún problema cenando eso.

-Sí, es una de mis comidas favoritas de hecho. –_Y también me parecería bien ir a comprar contigo… _

-Genial. Puedes ponerte cómodo, en el salón tengo televisión, radio, un ordenador… Tardaré una media hora.

-La verdad, preferiría darte compañía. Se me antoja bastante más… atractivo. ¿Comprendes? –Dijo, acercándose lentamente a donde Harry estaba. Éste, mientras tanto, parecía que había encontrado la cosa más interesante del mundo en el suelo, a donde había dirigido su mirada y no parecía querer despegarla. _¡Idiota! Le has asustado… _Harry se limitó a asentir poco después, y comenzó a sacar verduras de la nevera. Los dos chicos se dedicaron a charlar sobre cosas banales mientras Harry hacía la cena, evitando a propósito el delicado tema de la pista que acababan de encontrar. Harry les sirvió a ambos té, aunque para la cena que comenzaron poco después sacó vino, para relajar un poco el ambiente. En cuanto los platos estuvieron servidos, Harry le acercó la botella de vino tinto para que la abriese y fue a por su ordenador portátil al salón.

-Creo que lo más útil será buscar bares o restaurantes con el nombre de "infierno" en Internet, ¿sabes? Será la manera más fácil de encontrar uno por aquí.

-Tienes razón. –Draco recolocó los dos platos para que estuviesen en el mismo lado de la mesa de la cocina, mientras Harry colocaba el ordenador en el otro extremo, con la pantalla mirando hacia ellos. -¿Deberíamos buscar en Google Maps, o dónde?

-Yo había pensado en hacer eso, inicialmente. –Contestó Harry, adueñándose del ratón y tecleando la dirección de la página. Mientras esperaban a que se cargase, comenzaron a comer, y en cuanto Draco se llevó el tenedor a la boca, casi soltó un gemido de placer, pero se contuvo.

-Merlín, esto está delicioso. ¿Qué te parecería si te propusiese que me cocines esto cada día? Yo, desde luego, no me quejaría… -Harry se sonrojó ligeramente ante el halago, esperando a tragar antes de contestar a la broma.

-Estoy casi seguro de que después de una semana comiendo sólo esto sí que te quejarías. Y probablemente acabarías con dolor de tripa, también.

-Yo estoy casi seguro de que no. Y eso se puede curar casi al instante con cualquier poción. A lo que estoy seguro de que no me quejaría es si cocinases cada día… -Draco no estaba seguro de si Harry había comprendido que eso no iba en broma, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo, ya que la página había terminado de cargarse en ese mismo momento.

-A ver qué dice esto… -Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia la pantalla, que mostraba tan sólo dos resultados. –Un bar y un club. Ambos abren de noche… ¿estás muy cansado o te parece que podríamos ir esta noche? –Preguntó, medio en tono de broma.

-¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, Potter? La fiesta es mi vida…

-Pues si hubiese hablado con el Draco de hace un año, estoy casi seguro de que tus pingüinos eran tu vida… -Harry estaba casi seguro de que había dicho eso gracias a la inhibición que le estaba produciendo el vino, pero… ¿quién sabe? -¿Entonces vamos esta noche?

-Por supuesto. Aunque necesitaré pasar por mi apartamento a cambiarme. Pero eso puede esperar a que terminemos de cenar, ¿no crees? –Preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a Harry. Draco sí que estaba seguro de que había hecho por culpa del vino, porque en seguida se quiso pegar mentalmente. _Gilipollas_.

-Ya… malgastar esta lasaña es una pena, ¿no? De todas maneras yo también me tengo que cambiar, pero como tú tardarás cerca del doble, tengo tiempo de sobra de llevarte, volver, cambiarme e ir a recogerte. –Draco se hizo el ofendido durante unos momentos antes de sonreír y seguir comiendo. Terminaron de comer en silencio, Draco pensando en qué se pondría y Harry demasiado avergonzado como para comenzar una conversación, pero, aun así, no fue un silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte de postre… todas mis reservas están agotadas. Es muy cierto que tengo que ir a comprar.

-Da lo mismo, por mucho que disfrute de tu compañía, tengo que cambiarme… y cuanto antes terminemos en uno, antes podremos ir al otro. –Dijo, con un guiño. En lo poco que habían hablado en la cena habían acordado ir primero al bar y, si no resultaba ser lo que esperaban, ir al club después. Harry asintió, y cogió a Draco de la mano, visualizando el salón de Draco y apareciéndose ahí. Después de despedirse, Harry volvió a su apartamento, aunque lo abandonó poco después, yendo a buscar su moto; y una vez en su apartamento de nuevo, se plantó delante de su armario para decidir qué ponerse.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado... muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, son geniales. A veces los respondo, a veces no, lo siento, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Por cierto, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, me he inventado que haya un bar y un club que se llamen <em>Infierno<em>en Santander. Y por si acaso, el club es un club de _esos. _Dejando esto claro, ¡hasta dentro de una semana! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Estoy muy exclamativa hoy!

_Edit del anterior capítulo: _Hay un momento en el que pone _ser_ en vez de _se. _Me da una pereza tremenda cambiarlo, así que aquí queda.


	29. Capítulo 28: Infierno, versión bar

Hola hola, gente. ¿Qué tal vuestras vidas? Muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí y todo eso. El nombre del capítulo es menos que original, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Espero que os guste y que mi nota de autora no os parezca cutre porque tengo sueño. ¡We're on a high way to hell! (Lo siento. Tenía que decirlo)

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 28: INFIERNO, VERSIÓN BAR.**

El sonido del timbre retumbó por todo el piso de Draco.

-¡Mierda! –Rápidamente, cogió dos pares de zapatos de su armario, decidiéndose finalmente por unos de vestir negros, y no azules oscuros. -¡Ya voy! –Se terminó de calzar y corrió a abrir la puerta, donde se encontró con la impresionante figura de Harry Potter.

-Hola. ¿Estás listo, o quieres que espere en el salón mientras terminas? –Preguntó, con un tono de medio burla. Observó al chico que le había abierto la puerta, que llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados y una camisa gris oscura, que le quedaba bastante bien.

-Pues que sepas que ya estaba listo, listillo. Sólo tengo que coger las llaves, y si quieres nos vamos. –Harry asintió, esperando a que Draco cogiese las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta que había llevado antes. Cuando apareció de nuevo en la puerta, le dio una chaqueta de cuero, parecida a la que llevaba él, indicándole que se la pusiese.

-He investigado un poco, y el bar al que vamos primero es un poco de moteros. Por eso la chaqueta. –Draco entró en un estado de semipánico. ¡Un bar de moteros! No se había vestido para eso, ¿no podría habérselo dicho un poco antes?

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? Tengo que cambiarme, si entro allí con estas pintas, ¡probablemente me echen! ¡Ahora vuelvo! –Gritó lo último desde la puerta de su cuarto, ante lo que Harry soltó una carcajada y entró a sentarse en el sofá, comenzando a hacer zapping porque intuía que eso iba a ir para largo. -¡No te rías que te…! –Gritó Draco desde su cuarto, y Harry volvió a reírse, a lo mejor influido un poco por el vino de la cena.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. Dudo que cierren muy tarde… menos mal que no eran restaurantes. –Draco soltó un bufido, audible hasta en el salón, y abrió la puerta de su habitación, yendo hacia Harry.

-Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tan poco tiempo. ¿Crees que estará bien? –Draco había cambiado su camisa por una camiseta negra con el logo de una banda de rock poco conocida, y se había cambiado los zapatos por unas botas de cuero un poco gastadas. También se había despeinado un poco; cosa que, en opinión de Harry, debería hacer más a menudo.

-Me gusta tu pelo así, y estoy seguro de que estarás bien. Lo de antes no era muy apropiado, pero dudo que te hubiesen dicho algo. –Después de que Draco se pusiese la cazadora que le había prestado Harry, no sin notar lo bien que olía, le dio un casco que hizo aparecer con la varita, también negro. –Me pareció conveniente ir en moto, ¿no crees? –Comentó, con un leve tono de burla. Draco se limitó a asentir y a salir de la casa, con el casco en una mano y las llaves en la otra.

-Un día me tienes que enseñar a conducir en moto. Parece muy divertido, y difícil también.

-Vale… pero mejor cuando terminemos. No deberíamos distraernos más… -_¿De lo que ya me estás distrayendo tú a mí, capullo?_ Completó la cabeza de Draco, mientras se sentaba detrás de Harry. Los viajes en moto por la noche eran preciosos, podías ver las estrellas y la luna de una manera que no te deja ni montar en escoba, aunque eso desde el punto de vista del paquete. Sería interesante intentar ver las estrellas mientras conduces. El bar no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Draco, así que el viaje no duró más de diez o quince minutos, que Draco disfrutó plenamente. Cuando llegaron, el bar era un poco intimidante, ya que el cartel del nombre parecía estar envuelto en llamas y el sonido de guitarras distorsionadas y platillos que salía de la puerta parecía un poco por debajo del nivel que te deja sordo. Cuando entraron, no pasó lo que Draco había visto tanto en la tele, que la música parece apagarse y todos te miran, si no que la gente del bar parecía un poco indiferente a la gente que entraba y salía. Durante la cena habían acordado ir a los baños y buscar rastros de hechizos, así que se acercaron a la barra a preguntar dónde estaban.

-Tú pídete una bebida. Yo conduzco, pero tú puedes divertirte un poco. –Escuchó Draco que Harry le decía en el oído para que le entendiese. Él asintió, pidiéndose una cosa de la carta que no sabía lo que llevaba ni quería saber. Harry, mientras tanto, se fue a los baños a hacer los hechizos necesarios. Unos minutos después volvió, acercándose a Draco un poco más de lo que los espacios personales de dos amigos tolerarían. –No había nada. –Le volvió a decir al oído, aunque sin necesidad de susurrar. –Pero había una notita que decía "Cerca, cerca". Eso sólo puede ser bueno, ¿no? –Draco asintió, pensativo. Eso sólo podía significar que, probablemente, la puerta que buscaban estaría en el otro club…

-Sí, pero, literalmente, tenemos toda la noche. Podemos quedarnos aquí lo que queramos, ¿no? El ambiente no está tan mal. –Harry asintió, aunque sintiéndose un poco fuera de su elemento. Normalmente él iba a bares más discretos, pero, con Draco ahí, no podía estar tan mal. Después de un momento de reflexión, asintió para sí mismo, en el mismo momento en el que Draco le acercó su bebida a la cara. -¿Quieres probar? Está asquerosa. Siempre podemos ir al otro club mañana, ¿no? –Harry cogió el vaso, dándole un sorbo.

-A mí sí que me gusta… La verdad es que es una buena idea. Creo que voy a ir un momento a llevar la moto a casa, para luego poder coger un taxi… Vuelvo en diez minutos. –Draco le dijo adiós con la mano, y cuando le vio salir, probó suerte con una bebida que sonaba un poco mejor. Hasta el tercer intento no encontró una que le gustara, y acumuló el resto en la barra para cuando Harry volviese, no fuese a ser que a él sí le gustaran. Para cuando volvió, de lo que había probado de las bebidas y de las dos que sí le gustaban que ya se había tomado, estaba ya bastante achispado, así que cuando Harry entró de nuevo, le hizo señas un poco ostentosamente, hasta que fue hacia él.

-Te he guardado más bebidas, por si te gustan. Estaban un poco… -Draco se tapó la nariz y, mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie le viese, hizo el sonido de un pedo. Se echó a reír casi enseguida, y Harry le miró un poco extrañado.

-¿Cuánto has bebido en estos veinte minutos, Draco?

-Sólo un poquito… Este poquito: -Señaló tres vasos, cogiendo un cuarto y bebiendo de él. Harry le echó una mirada desaprobadora, pero cogió uno de los que no le gustaban y comenzó a beber, pensando que tendría que ponerse a su altura. La noche pasó muy deprisa para los dos chicos, y en seguida se encontraron con que estaba amaneciendo en el apartamento de Harry.

-Tienes una cara muy bonita, ¿sabías, Draco? Me gusta cuando te da la luz, es como… Crepúsculo. –Ante la mirada interrogante de Draco, Harry se echó a reír. –Son unos libros de una muggle en los que… -Se acercó a susurrarle en el oído. –¡Los vampiros brillan al sol! –Harry se echó a reír con la confusión de Draco, lo que provocó que éste le pegara en broma en el brazo.

-No te rías de mí. Tú eres el bueno, y no te puedes reír. Yo sí, porque soy el malo, ¡pero tú no!

-Tú no eres el malo, Draco. ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres el malo? El malo era Voldemort, o Grindewald, o Fudge… -Harry se quedó pensativo, en búsqueda de más ejemplos, pero sacudió la cabeza, dejándolo. –Tú no eres malo… además, eres demasiado guapo para ser malo. Los malos no pueden ser guapos. Y no pueden abrazar, ¿verdad? Pues ahora te voy a obligar a abrazarme. Aquí mismo. Bueno, no aquí, en el sofá. –Harry agarró del brazo a Draco y le arrastró hasta el sofá, donde se pegó como una lapa a él. Draco le devolvió el abrazo, y poco después estaban los dos durmiendo, abrazados en el sofá.

* * *

><p>¡Muahahahaha lo hice! ¡He convertido una noche en dos! No se me ocurría otra manera de hacerlo. Muchas gracias a los que comentáis, y a los que perdéis la virginidad de comentar aquí... ¡Muchas gracias! Me siento honorada. Pero probablemente sea el sueño, así que ignorémoslo.<p> 


	30. Capítulo 29: Desayuno

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal vuestras vidas? La mía bien, muy atareada, pero eso es de esperar. Las respuestas a los reviews (las debía desde hace un mes, lo siento) han sido enviadas esta tarde. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar! Os dejo un capítulo que no sé si tiene mucha cosa, pero hay unos cuantos diálogos internos entre Draco y Draco que me parecen interesantes. Y no se me ocurría un título más interesante, lo siento. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA? <strong>

CAPÍTULO 29: DESAYUNO

Draco notó cómo un rayo de sol le rozaba la cara. No, un rayo de sol no, un rayo de sol cuya luminosidad se había multiplicado por cien. Contempló quedarse reposando un poco más, pero un delicioso aroma a té recién hecho le llegó, y le quitó por completo las ganas de dormir. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos deseó no haberlo hecho, porque el rayo de sol se multiplicó por mil. Soltó un quejido, cerrando los ojos, y oyó unos pasos ir hacia él. ¿Unos pasos? ¿Dónde estaba? De repente, la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron la noche anterior le llegaron a la cabeza, y recordó que estaba en casa de Harry. _Supongo que será él… Abre los ojos, vago, y agradécele al menos que te dejase dormir en su sofá._

-Harry… -Draco fue interrumpido inmediatamente por una voz demasiado alta para la situación.

-Eh, no abras los ojos, hay demasiada luz. Toma, bébete esto. No tarda nada en hacer efecto, en seguida te sentirás mejor. –Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos agradecidamente, y Harry le colocó un vaso en su mano.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Poción para la resaca, anoche te bebiste cerca de dos litros de una bebida de color rojo fosforito y que olía a negro. He de decir que no terminaste mucho peor que yo, que me bebí todo lo que no te gustaba. –Mientras Harry le recordaba todo lo que había bebido ayer, Draco se bebió la poción, que sabía a rayos. Pero si era lo que Harry decía, bienvenida era.

-Creo que esta noche no voy a beber. Ni un poco. Dudo que mi estómago pueda soportarlo.

-Da lo mismo. Si quieres, vamos, buscamos la puerta, y nos vamos. –Un pitido inundó la habitación, y Harry se alejó hacia la cocina.

-El té está casi listo… Si quieres, túmbate ahí un rato mientras te hace efecto la poción, y ya me encargo yo del resto. –Draco se volvió a tumbar agradecido, comenzando a sentir los efectos de la poción, pero descansando un poco más. Unos minutos más tarde, se volvió a incorporar, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Volviendo a abrir los ojos, sin deslumbrarse esta vez, se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose lentamente a la cocina.

-Muchas gracias por todo… creo que no te lo agradezco suficiente. ¿Quién pagó ayer? Porque si no pagué yo, pienso pagarte ahora. –Harry puso una cara pensativa, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, y tomándose su tiempo mientras removía el té dentro de su taza.

-Creo que sí que pagaste tú… creo que dijiste algo parecido a "te lo mereces por ser encantador y ser siempre el bueno" –Draco hizo una mueca, recordando ese momento. Harry no había terminado de decir las razones que le había dicho Draco. Terminaban con "…por cierto, también estás muy bueno, ¿sabías?". Ignorando el recuerdo, Draco le siguió el juego.

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen, que los borrachos y los niños dicen siempre la verdad… -Se acercó a Harry un poco más, alargando el brazo, y le quitó la taza, aprovechando el momento de confusión de Harry. –Muchas gracias por el té, por cierto. Estoy seguro de que estará delicioso, como todo lo que haces tú. –Dijo lo último con un guiño, yendo a sentarse en una silla en frente de Harry. Éste, por un momento, puso cara de enfado, pero la sustituyó por una sonrisa poco después. Se levantó con un plato vacío y se acercó a una tostadora, de la que dos tostadas saltaron un segundo después, consiguiendo que cayesen en el plato con perfecto equilibrio. –Estaría divertido aprender a hacer eso…

-Te enseño un día de estos, si quieres. Estaremos libres de estas malditas tareas que nos hacen ir a clubes de striptease y a bares de moteros… Odio esos lugares –Dijo Harry, poniendo una cara de asco tan mal fingida que Draco estuvo a punto de escupirle el té que tenía en la boca. _¿Qué modales te han enseñado, Draco? No escupas, no escupas…_ Después de casi un minuto de intentar tragar, Draco consiguió librarse del té.

-Eres demasiado…

-¿Demasiado qué? –Preguntó Harry, haciéndole ojitos a Draco. En ese momento, el rubio se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Harry sin gafas… ni tan cerca… ni tan verde… ni..._ ¡cállate!_

-No lo sé. Demasiado. ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó, mientras Harry le servía una tostada en el plato delante de él.

-Tengo aceite, mantequilla y mermelada. Sírvete lo que quieras. Son… -Hizo el gesto de mirar el reloj en su muñeca. –Casi las cuatro. ¡Buenas tardes! –Draco asintió, acercando la mano a coger la mermelada.

-Entonces tenemos bastante tiempo…

-¿Te has planteado qué pasaría si no estuviese la puerta en ese club? ¿Qué haríamos?

-No lo sé… Supongo que tendremos que pensarlo si no la encontramos, ¿no? Pero de momento… Vamos, que yo de momento no me preocuparía. –Harry sonrió después de oírle decir esto. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Nada, es sólo que… tienes un poco de acento español. Estaba pensando en lo diferente que eres, comparado con tu versión capulla adolescente. Has cambiado mucho, y para bien. Me alegro. –Le dijo Harry, sinceramente. Draco reflexionó en lo mismo, comparó a Harry con el niño que había conocido antes. El tamaño era algo parecido, pero el contenido también había cambiado, no tanto como él, pero sí era diferente. Le gustaba el Harry crecido. _Y sabes que no sólo es que te caiga mejor, pero también te gusta en ese sentido. ¡Hala! ¡Ya lo has dicho! ¿Te sientes mejor? Pues sí, mucho. ¡Me gusta Harry! ¡Que lo sepan todas las neuronas de los alrededores! ¡Grítalo, si quieres! _Draco abandonó esa lucha interna, dejándola por perdida.

-A mí también me caes mejor ahora. He de decir que tampoco te conocía mucho de niño, por mi culpa principalmente, pero me alegro de que ahora nos conozcamos mejor. Eres un buen amigo. -_¿Amigo? Eres un hipócrita. ¡Le acabas de dejar en la zona de amigo!_

-Yo también te considero un buen amigo, Draco, y me alegro. De pequeño, detrás de ese odio que sentía hacia ti, he de decir que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era tu vida. Suponía que sería mucho más diferente que la mía… -Draco se encontró en seguida inmerso en una conversación en la que se contaron sus infancias, el maltrato de los Dursley, las noches solitarias en la Mansión Malfoy, las horas en la cocina, las clases de etiqueta… casi una hora pasó sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, y se descubrieron aún en la ropa de la noche anterior, hablando en la mesa del desayuno a las cinco de la tarde. Acordaron en que Draco iría a cambiarse a su casa y que Harry le recogería, como la noche anterior, y se despidieron.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Draco ha aceptado sus sentimientos, yay! Eso abordado, pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Normalmente no recibo muchos reviews de gente sin registrar, pero últimamente ha empezado a haber más. Gente a la que afecte, ¿os interesa que responda a los anónimos en la nota de autor? ¡Comentad, lectores míos, comentad!<p>

Saludos desde la tierra de los locos. Mañana me levanto a las seis. Fiesta toda la noche.

(Ignorad esa última línea, necesitaba decirlo. Mañana tengo una exposición y un examen. Mi grupo de teatro estrena el miércoles. ESTRÉS EVERYWHERE!)


	31. Capítulo 30: Mercado

Aquí la autora desaparecida, ¿se acuerda alguien de este fanfic? Aquí hay un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó en los últimos capítulos:

María, la casera de Draco, se murió después de un atraco a su casa seguido por una paliza. Resulta que Draco es el único beneficiario de su testamento, pero para conseguir el misterioso tesoro que tenía María, éste debe resolver unas cuantas pistas. Aquí entra Harry, que se ha mudado recientemente a Santander (donde vive Draco desde que salió de Azkabán) y trabaja con Draco en el zoo de la Magdalena. Han resuelto ya un par de pistas, y están intentando encontrar una puerta en un lugar que han determinado que se llama "Infierno". En el último capítulo visitaron un bar de moteros llamado así, en el que no encontraron la puerta pero sí una buena borrachera. Dracó acabó durmiendo en el sofá de la casa de Harry, y desayunando a las 5 de la tarde.

Si os interesa saber qué ha sido de mi vida este año, lo explicaré en la nota del final. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

CAPÍTULO 30: MERCADO

Eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde y Draco seguía delante de su armario, indeciso. Harry le había llamado justo cuando se iba a meter en la ducha para proponerle un cambio de planes, y Draco no había podido decirle que no. Que el cambio de planes supusiese volver a disfrutar de la comida de Harry o no, eso ya era otro asunto. Al final habían quedado en ir al mercado del barrio mágico para reponer la despensa de Harry, quien se había ofrecido a cocinar de nuevo esa noche para Draco. Precisamente por eso no sabía qué ponerse; la ropa que se pondría para ir a un club sería demasiado arreglada para ir a la compra, y la ropa que se pondría para ir a la compra sería demasiado poco arreglada para ir a un club. _A ver, empecemos por lo fácil. Pantalones. Esa es la prenda más versátil, ¿no? _Draco cogió unos vaqueros grises del armario. Eran suficientemente ajustados como para atraer la atención de Har… de la gente, pero tampoco tan ajustados que gritasen "estoy desesperado, llévame a tu cama AHORA". _Camisa… Veamos. ¿Gris? No. ¿Roja? ¿Cómo es que tengo una camisa roja? No. ¿Celeste? _Apartó esa camisa de las demás, era una posibilidad. Pero después de pasar un par de camisas más, se le ocurrió la combinación perfecta. Llevaría una camiseta negra ajustada, pero con la camisa celeste encima, para que en la excursión al mercado no se convirtiese en el centro de atención, porque, desde luego, si llevaba esa ropa, era para que se fijasen en él. _Para que Harry se fije en mí… _

Se estaba terminando de poner la camisa cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó en dirección de la puerta, con la camisa aún desabrochada. – Pasa, ya estoy casi listo. – Dijo en dirección de Harry, nada más abrir la puerta, y volvió a su habitación a ponerse los zapatos. Harry lo siguió con la mirada. _Desde luego, deberían poner multas por llevar ese tipo de pantalones_. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando a su alrededor, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le habría costado al otro chico sentirse cómodo en este lugar. Por lo que había entendido, Draco había escapado a Santander en cuanto había salido de Azkabán, pero antes de estar en la escalofriante cárcel, se había pasado toda su vida entre elfos domésticos. No debía haber sido fácil acostumbrarse a vivir sólo, sin la ayuda de nadie…

La entrada de Draco en la habitación de nuevo lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-¿Listo? – Preguntó, mientras se levantaba del sofá. Draco asintió, y se dirigió a la encimera de la cocina donde tenía las llaves y la cartera. - ¿Has estado alguna vez en el mercado mágico? – Le preguntó a Draco, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No he tenido oportunidad de ir, normalmente me paso por el súper que hay cerca del zoo. Después de tantos años viviendo de manera muggle, se me va a hacer muy raro ver productos mágicos de nuevo… - Contestó, con un tono de voz que se acercaba a soñador. Harry sonrió, divertido.

-Pues seguro que te gusta. Yo fui el otro día y, aunque es más pequeño que el de Londres, no falta nada que puedas necesitar en el día a día. Para productos más especializados, eso ya no sé, no busqué muy en profundidad.

-Tampoco estoy muy interesado en ponerme a imitar a mi padrino, la verdad. – Draco se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca. _Tienes que aprender a tener filtro, ¡idiota!_ Harry asintió con cara seria, y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse. Draco le siguió y cerró con llave. Harry le contó que había venido en autobús, porque por muy agrandadas mágicamente que estén las maletas de la moto, siempre le ha parecido más fácil llevar la compra en las manos.

-Estaba pensando en hacer rissotto de setas y queso de hipogrifa, ¿te parece bien? – Propuso Harry. Había descubierto ese queso en una de sus primeras excursiones al mundo mágico y le había fascinado, tanto el sabor como la textura.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha parecido muy interesante que la naturaleza y la magia se hayan combinado para hacer que los hipogrifos mamen. Lo de que el pico se endurezca con la edad me parece increíble.

-¿Ya no te dan miedo los hipogrifos? – Preguntó Harry, con tono medio burlón. Draco le envió una mirada asesina, también en broma.

-La verdad es que antes de _ese_ episodio, los hipogrifos me habían encantado. Las criaturas mágicas eran mi tema favorito de niño, y tenía varios libros sobre los hipogrifos. Pero como quise ser un adolescente idiota y desobedecer al profesor, aún tengo una cicatriz en mi brazo. – Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio después de eso, rememorando sus tiempos de alumnos en Hogwarts. El autobús llegó en seguida a la entrada al mundo mágico, y, una vez apeados, la atmósfera nostálgica se había disipado, dando paso a un Draco bastante emocionado. Cuando cruzaron la entrada Harry los guió a través del entramado de calles hasta una bastante larga, hacia la izquierda de la plaza principal. Allí había dos hileras de puestos con todo tipo de productos frescos, desde la lechuga muggle más corriente hasta la carne de dragón de la mejor calidad. Esa era una de las cosas sobre este mercado que Harry había disfrutado más en su primera visita, la mezcla de alimentos que permitía hacer la compra completa en un mismo lugar, no como en otros barrios mágicos. Se pararon en el principio de la calle, y Harry dejó que Draco disfrutase de las vistas unos instantes, mientras que él disfrutaba de las vistas del hombre que tenía delante. A Draco la madurez le podría haber llegado un poco tarde, pero, desde luego, le había sentado _muy _bien. Harry sacó dos cestas diminutas de su bolsillo y, después de agrandarlas, entregó una a Draco, para que colocase los productos que Harry le indicase en ella. Se tomaron su tiempo, recorriendo el mercado entero, primero la hilera de la derecha, que contenía puestos de cereales, conservas y hierbas; y luego la de la izquierda, compuesta principalmente por puestos de frutas, verduras, carne y pescado frescos, conservados en ese estado con varios hechizos. Cuando se dieron por terminados, ambas cestas estaban llenas y eran casi las ocho de la tarde, una hora más que razonable para empezar a cocinar la cena. Los dos magos habían pasado casi todo ese tiempo hablando, conociendo más del otro, compartiendo cosas que nunca habían sabido el uno del otro simplemente porque no se habían molestado en intentar saberlas. En cuanto llegaron a casa de Harry, éste se puso a hacer la cena, y Draco encontró una radio mágica en la que puso su emisora favorita de cuando era pequeño. La radio en cuestión estaba encantada para recibir la señal desde Inglaterra, no la española, así que enseguida los dos chicos se encontraron cantando y riendo al son de la música.

-Me sorprende que no sepas cantar – Dijo Harry, tirado en el sofá al lado de Draco y riéndose a carcajadas después de que Draco por poco asesinara a una canción de the Weird Sisters. Este último se puso de morritos, porque sí, cantaba mal, pero ¿qué más da? Harry se acercó lentamente a Draco, le miró a los ojos, nervioso. _¿Y si la cago? Oh, joder, ¿y si estoy equivocado? Joder, que os den, inseguridades_. Draco se encontró que ya no podía estar de morritos, porque Harry estaba besándolo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! A ver, lo primero, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Lo segundo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Los reviews se agradecen mucho.<p>

Lo tercero: explicaciones de por qué me he tirado más de un año para actualizar. Si os habéis leído las notas de autora de los otros capítulos, sabréis que este año (el que acaba de pasar) he participado en un programa de intercambio en Estados Unidos. Por qué dejé de escribir en abril, para eso no tengo más excusa que me bloqueé. Pero una vez en EEUU, a donde fui en agosto del año pasado, se me empezó a hacer muy difícil hablar en español, y mucho más escribir, ya que estaba hablando, escribiendo y pensando en inglés todos los días. No quería subir una mierdecilla, así que decidí esperar a volver a España y a poder hablar más fluido el español de nuevo. La verdad es que este capítulo no habría pasado si una amiga no me hubiese amenazado de muerte por haberos dejado esperando más de un año. Así que, gracias, Alie, aunque nunca leerás esto.

Una última cosa, ¡EL FINAL ESTÁ PLANEADO! Eso es algo que casi nunca pasa cuando escribo así que podéis sentiros afortunados, queridos lectores. Ahora sólo tengo que escribir lo que falta, pero sé qué va a pasar, lo que lo va a hacer mucho más rápido.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena. La nota de autora es casi más larga que el capítulo en sí. Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Probablemente nos leamos el fin de semana que viene!


	32. Capítulo 31: Infierno, versión club

¡Hola gente! Muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

CAPÍTULO 31: INFIERNO, VERSIÓN CLUB

-Eh... La cena está casi hecha ya. - Dijo Harry, quien tenía un visible sonrojo en las mejillas. Estaba sonriendo, pero mirando al suelo a la misma vez, ligeramente intimidado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Acababa de liarse con su némesis del colegio, en el sofá de su casa como si fueran adolescentes hormonados. - No se nos puede hacer muy tarde si queremos encontrar esa puerta... - Acababa de recordar el propósito inicial de esa noche, ir al otro bar llamado "infierno" en la ciudad. Bueno, bar... más que un bar era un club de strippers. Harry había arrugado la nariz la primera vez que había visto la información, ese no sería un lugar al que habría ido por cuenta propia.

Draco, que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces, se levantó y le preguntó a Harry que si quería que pusiese la mesa. Harry asintió, y se levantó también, aún sonriendo. Se dirigió hacia los fogones de la cocina para comprobar que la cena estaba lista mientras la música sonaba de fondo. Al poco tiempo estaban los dos sentados en la mesa que había puesto Draco, comiendo el risotto (que ya había sido alabado por Draco) y con un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos. Nunca habían tenido problemas a la hora de hablar, pero ahora parecía como si hubiesen cambiado su amistad por algo más íntimo... pero también nuevo.

-Vale, esto es estúpido. - Dijo Draco, dejando los cubiertos suavemente en la mesa. - No por el hecho de que _por fin_ hayamos hecho algo sobre cómo nos hemos sentido durante mucho tiempo las cosas tengan que ser incómodas. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando estas vacaciones; y la búsqueda de la herencia; se terminen? - Y así, la atmósfera dejó de ser tan incómoda y volvió a ser lo que había sido desde su reencuentro.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de cenar y de recoger, se dirigieron hacia el club en la moto de Harry. La fachada principal tenía unas luces de neón muy brillantes, que formaban la típica chica semidesnuda que uno se puede encontrar en los clubes de carretera. La única cosa que la diferenciaba de otras eran los cuernos que tenía de adorno en la cabeza y el tridente que lleva el diablo. Los colores eran repetitivos, rojo y negro; con toques de amarillo y naranja. Una vez que entraron, vieron que la decoración dejaba bastante que desear, básicamente constituía de unas pocas barras de baile, en una pared, una jaula en la que no podrían caber más de dos personas en el lado por el que se entraba, una pared con unas puertas al fondo del local y una barra de bar a la derecha de la entrada. El resto estaba lleno de mesas, que a su vez estaban repletas de hombres que le daban escalofríos a Harry. Las luces eran parecidas a las de la fachada, y en el momento en el que Harry y Draco entraron, parecía que una chica estaba en mitad de su número. Ambos le dieron la espalda y se dirigieron directamente al bar, donde pidieron unas cocacolas. Harry asintió en dirección de las puertas.

-¿Te parece que vaya a investigar mientras tú te quedas aquí con las bebidas? - Susurró en el oído de Draco. Éste asintió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Harry se dirigió hacia las puertas, intentando molestar lo menos posible a los hombres que estaban sentados en ellas, aunque se llevó un par de miradas asesinas. Una vez que llegó a la pared se hizo el perdido, mientras escaneaba la zona en busca de alguna traza mágica. Sonrió ampliamente cuando encontró una, ¡sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían! Harry hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercara, y éste cogió las bebidas de la barra y se acercó.  
>-¿La has encontrado? - Preguntó ansiosamente. Harry asintió, con una sonrisa en la cara.<p>

-Estoy casi seguro. He encontrado un hilo de magia residual por aquí, al lado de esta puerta. - Contestó mientras señalaba discretamente una puerta a su derecha. - Es muy posible que la puerta que buscamos esté camuflada por aquí, lo único es que hacer magia delante de todos estos muggles podría traernos problemas...

-Habrá que hacerlo a la manera muggle entonces, ¿no? ¿Te quedaste tú con la llave? - Harry asintió, anonadado por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviese proponiendo hacer algo a la manera muggle. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te la has olvidado?

-No, no, para nada, la tengo en mi bolsillo de atrás, lo único es que... - Se sonrojó un poco, aunque esperaba que Draco no se diese cuenta por las luces del local. Harry se aclaró la garganta. - Nada, no es na...¡ah!

Draco contuvo una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora él sostenía la llave, después de habérsela quitado a Harry mientras éste se azoraba.  
>-Bueno, ¿encontramos esa puerta o qué? - Draco empezó a pasar la llave por la pared cerca de la puerta que le había señalado Harry, hasta que, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, la llave se metió en una cerradura invisible. Draco le envió una sonrisa triunfadora a Harry mientras tanteaba la zona sobre donde sobresalía la llave, hasta que encontró el pomo. Lo giró lentamente y... ¡desapareció! Harry casi soltó un grito, pero luego recordó que estaban hablando de magia, y que alguien desaparezca al girar un pomo no es algo tan raro. Tanteó la zona por donde Draco había encontrado el pomo, y, cuando lo halló, hizo como Draco. En seguida se encontró en una habitación con vistas al mar, pero no era ninguna costa que Harry conociese. El contraste de ese lugar tan tranquilo y... sí, romántico, con el club era muy agradecido. Draco estaba allí, esperándolo, sentado con la mirada perdida en el mar.<br>-Me encantan estos bancolumpios. - Dijo Harry, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Draco y les daba impulso. Éste soltó una carcajada, pero no dijo nada, aún mirando hacia el mar.  
>-¿Sabes a dónde estamos mirando? - Preguntó, mientras miraba por primera vez a Harry. Él negó la cabeza, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. - Islas Cíes, Galicia. Se dice que es uno de los lugares más bonitos de la Costa Cantábrica.<br>-A mí desde luego me lo parece. Pero, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? - Nada más había pronunciado esas palabras, un folleto flotó desde el techo hasta donde estaban sentados. - "La magia de las Cíes". Supongo que habrá que leérselo, ¿no?

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Los reviews se aprecian mucho ^^<p> 


	33. Capítulo 32: Islas Cíes

¡Hola queridos lectores! El capítulo de hoy os llega un poco tarde, pero he tenido un día un poco ajetreado. ¡He hecho pizza casera! A mi familia les ha gustado mucho, pero ya estoy sintiendo los efectos del queso :P

Sin más dilación, ¡el capítulo! Espero que os guste, reviews, etc

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA?<strong>

CAPÍTULO 32: ISLAS CÍES

- Pues sí que es bonito. - Habían pasado tres días desde el descubrimiento del folleto, y su siguiente objetivo, y Draco y Harry acababan de llegar a la orilla de la Isla de San Martiño. Harry estaba mirando a su alrededor, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo.

- Ya... - Contestó Draco, igual de asombrado. - El folleto las llamaba "el Caribe gallego", y no exageraba. - Draco había estado una vez en el Caribe americano, durante un viaje de negocios de sus padres, y lo que recordaba era comparable a lo que tenía ante sus ojos en ese momento.

- Sí... es precioso...- Cuando Harry terminó de mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Draco había dejado de mirar al paisaje y estaba mirándolo a él. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Preguntó preocupado, a la vez que se sonrojaba. Draco se dio cuenta de que le había pillado, y se puso a mirar al suelo.

- No, no, no es nada. - Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia la playa. - ¿Quieres que nos bañemos? - Lo bueno de estar hospedados en el único hotel mágico de la zona es que nadie se extrañaría de que las maletas lleguen solas a la habitación antes que los dueños. Harry asintió, y se quitó la camiseta mientras caminaba hacia el agua. Ambos habían previsto que se querrían bañar nada más llegar, así que ya llevaban el bañador puesto.

- ¿No vienes? - Preguntó con tono burlón, en un ataque de valentía. Draco se había quedado embobado mirando a Harry otra vez, pero en seguida procedió a imitar a Harry. Aún quedaba un poco del calor residual del verano, y, aunque el agua estaba tan fría como siempre lo está en el Cantábrico, en la orilla hacía suficiente calor como para dar ganas de bañarse. Draco corrió hacia Harry, quien ya estaba metido en el agua hasta las rodillas. - ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Ni se te ocu! - Antes de que terminase la frase, Draco lo había placado y Harry había caído en el agua. En cuanto salió a la superficie, le echó a Draco una mirada asesina y se lanzó hacia él con un grito de guerra y una sonrisa. Poco después la guerra de aguadillas se había convertido en una guerra de barro, pero los chicos se cansaron de eso en seguida y se pusieron a flotar, más adentrados en el mar.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me había bañado en el mar con alguien que no fuese un elfo doméstico. - Confesó Draco, a causa de un ataque de sinceridad que no sabía de dónde había venido. Harry simplemente hizo un sonido de asentimiento, aparentemente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Yo no aprendí a nadar hasta el torneo de los tres magos. - Draco giró la cabeza hacia él con una ceja levantada. - Mis tíos no eran de los que me llevaban a la playa todos los veranos. Más bien me quedaba en casa de la vecina loca de los gatos.

- Vivan las infancias mierdosas. - Contestó Draco, enfadado con esos parientes de Harry. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran, tratando a Harry así?

- ¿Draco? Estás pensando en voz alta.

-Ups... Pero es verdad.

-Lo sé, no fue la infancia ideal... pero ya lo he superado. No vale la pena quedarse atascado en el pasado, lo importante es vivir el presente.

- Tienes razón. Es sólo que... es increíblemente frustrante saber que una persona tan increíble como tú fue maltratada por unos hijos de puta que no sabían siquiera tratarte como su propio hijo.

- La verdad es que no me hubiese gustado que me trataran como a su hijo... Dudley está ahora mismo en la cárcel con cargos por conducir borracho y de posesión de drogas. Tiene mi edad y ya tiene enfermedades de hígado y de riñón, y lleva peleándose con la obesidad básicamente desde que nació. Si te soy sincero, prefiero haber pasado los primeros once años de mi vida sufriendo y el resto de ella disfrutando de mi salud, y no al revés.

- Supongo que sí... - Se quedaron flotando unos minutos más, pero el sol se estaba empezando a poner y la temperatura estaba empezando a bajar.

- Qué bonitas son las puestas de sol en la playa. - Comentó Harry. Estaba un poco triste por tener que irse tan pronto, pero estaba seguro de que Draco quería ponerse con el misterio tan pronto como fuese posible y la excursión a la playa los había retrasado bastante.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a verla? Me he traído el folleto para repasar lo que dice y cuando se haga de noche podemos preguntar en el hotel y por la zona dónde se puede encontrar lo que nos interesa.

- Si no nos retrasa... - Contestó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza y puso la toalla con la que se estaba secando en el suelo.

- ¿Compartimos toalla? - Dijo, a la vez que se sacaba el ya bastante manoseado folleto. Harry se sentó a su lado y le echó un vistazo.

- Lo primero de lo que nos tenemos que enterar es dónde está esa isla, la "Illa de Parellas". Parece que es lo más difícil de encontrar..

- Sí, pero seguro que en el hotel nos saben decir dónde está. Y también cómo llegar, que es otra cosa. Es una pena no habernos traído tu moto voladora..

- Estoy seguro de que encontraremos otras maneras de llegar a la isla. A mí sin embargo me parece que vamos a tener más problemas encontrando la roca esa con forma de dragón. - Mientras repasaban, el sol se había acabado de poner. - ¿Volvemos al hotel? La verdad es que estoy cansado, y podemos averiguar todo lo que necesitemos, cenar e irnos a la cama pronto.

- Eso suena bastante bien, la verdad. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

-Tú siempre estás muerto de hambre, no te mientas.

- Eso es porque sueles cocinar tú y tu comida es deliciosa...

- Ya, sí, seguro. Anda, vamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos al hotel, antes podemos irnos a la cama.

Los dos jóvenes anduvieron hasta el hotel, que no estaba muy lejos de la playa a la que habían ido, y encontraron al recepcionista con cara de aburrido.

- Buenas tardes, señores. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - Los dos chicos lo saludaron, y Draco les expuso su situación.

- Estamos interesados en visitar la Illa de Parellas, pero obviamente no aparece en ningún mapa muggle y no hemos conseguido ninguna información sobre ella en el mundo mágico.

- Ah, esa isla... Sí, la verdad es que no mucha gente se interesa por ella, probablemente por eso no hayáis encontrado información. Precisamente por la falta de demanda no tenemos trasladores que lleven allí, ni chimeneas, pero sí hay un mago que suele navegar todos los días a la isla y que puede que os lleve. Creo que... - El recepcionista buscó entre los papeles que inundaban su mesa durante unos minutos, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. - ¡Ahá! Tengo una tarjeta suya. Es su teléfono móvil personal, así que debería estar disponible ahora mismo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Le llamaremos ahora mismo, en cuanto cenemos.

- De nada. No se olviden de pasar por aquí y contarme como les ha ido cuando vuelvan. - Contestó el recepcionista, y les guiñó un ojo. Draco lanzó una mirada interrogante a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, cenaron ligero en el restaurante del hotel y llamaron al señor de la barca antes de subir a su habitación. Acordaron en verse al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana, y por fin entraron en su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, en el que había dos camas pequeñas, una pegada a la pared de la puerta y la otra en la pared de enfrente, en la que había una ventanita que daba al mar. Había una mesilla de noche entre las camas, y una puerta que debía dar al baño en la pared restante, al lado de un escritorio. La habitación estaba decorada con tonos amarillos anaranjados y azules oscuros, y las maletas de los chicos estaban ya entre las camas. Se turnaron en el baño para cambiarse y lavarse los dientes, y cuando Harry entró a la habitación se encontró a Draco dormido encima de las sábanas. Lo tapó con cuidado, y se fue a dormir a su cama.

* * *

><p>¿Bueno? ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Alguien sabe gallego o se puede imaginar qué significa el nombre de la isla? Si es así, ¡dejadme un review y os contesto!<p>

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	34. Capítulo 33: Un barco

¡Estoy de vuelta! He tenido otro sábado atareado, pero he podido encontrar un poquito de tiempo para escribir esta semana, así que he conseguido acabarlo antes de las 12... ¿en las Canarias? Bueno, sin más rollos, aquí está.

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA... ¿Y GENTE NUEVA? <strong>

CAPÍTULO 33: UN BARCO

Una ducha sonaba… Harry estaba calentito y cómodo en su cama, arropado entre las mantas, como si de un nido se tratara. La ducha seguía sonando, pero ya no era una ducha, era un mar, y estaba en un barco con Draco, disfrutando de la velocidad y el silencio de la vela, sintiendo el calorcito del sol del que te tapan las velas. Harry está tumbado en proa, disfrutando del vaivén de las olas, y de repente Draco se acerca a él, con una sonrisa seductora de esas que tanto le gustan a Harry, y…

- ¿Estás despierto ya? – Sin que Harry se diese cuenta, el sonido de la ducha había parado y la puerta del baño se había abierto. Harry abrió los ojos de manera reluctante, poco a poco, aún saboreando lo que podría haber sido su sueño. Pero la vista que recibió al ponerse las gafas desde luego valió la pena de perderse el final del sueño. Draco, recién duchado, con una mínima toalla atada a la cintura, con el pelo goteando y la piel aún sonrojada del calor de la ducha. Algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban mucho más despiertas ahora que hacía un minuto, desde luego.

-Sí, sí, ya me levanto. Un segundo. – Harry intentó levantarse de manera que no se le viese nada, aunque estaba seguro de que había fallado estrepitosamente. Draco sonrió, y se dirigió a su lado de la habitación con paso animado. Empezó a quitarse la toalla, pero Harry no vio nada más, ya que había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Una vez los dos chicos se hubieron preparado y desayunado, se dirigieron al puerto del pueblecito, en búsqueda del hombre al que habían llamado la noche anterior. Por lo que les había contado, su barco se llamaba "Vagalume", y lo podrían encontrar en el pantalán de más a la derecha de todo el puerto. El puerto deportivo en sí constaba tan solo de tres pantalanes, dos de los cuales estaban sólo medio llenos. Había, además, tres barcos pesqueros amarrados en la parte izquierda del puerto, aunque había sitio para otros dos que estarían faenando. Los chicos encontraron el barco enseguida, una motora de unos cinco metros de eslora, con motor fueraborda y una cabina que parecía poder alojar tan sólo a una persona cada vez. No parecía que hubiese nadie en él, así que fueron a sentarse a un banco a esperar.

- Oye, Draco… Hay algo que llevo queriendo preguntarte un tiempo. – Harry comenzó a hablar después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Dime, soy todo oídos. – Contestó Draco, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry en vez de al puertecito.

- Verás… Me preguntaba si… En fin, que si estamos saliendo o qué. – Harry murmuró el final de la frase bastante más deprisa de lo normal, y apartó la mirada. Draco, mientras tanto, estaba mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Vosotros debéis ser los inglesitos! – Una voz interrumpió sin querer el momento, mientras que su dueño, un anciano que debía pasar los ochenta, se acercaba a ellos. Tenía el pelo gris, la piel curtida por el sol y la sal, y era bastante bajito, no podía pasar del metro sesenta y cinco. Llevaba unos pantalones de pana desgastados y una camisa a cuadros que estaba remendada en varios puntos. - ¿Estáis listos para nuestra aventura marinera? – Les echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, y añadió – Tengo ropa adecuada para el viaje también, ¡con eso os vais a helar!

- Pero si se está bien así… - Replicó Harry, quien llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta.

- No, no, si se está bien en la costa, ¡en el mar te congelas! Necesitáis prendas más protectoras, pero yo tengo. ¡Pasad, pasad! – Entre esto, se habían acercado a la puerta del pantalán y el anciano había pasado de un salto demasiado enérgico para su edad al lugar donde estaba su barco amarrado. Los chicos se subieron a la cubierta, y el hombre, que se apellidaba Barbeito, saltó detrás de ellos y se dirigió a la cabina. – Entrad, aquí caben más de los que aparenta.

Harry dudó que de verdad cupieran tres adultos dentro de esa cabina, aunque luego recordó las tiendas de campaña mágicas y decidió callase su comentario. Siguió a Barbeito, y, en efectivo, el interior era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Había cuatro hamacas, emparejadas de dos en dos, todas colgando del techo. También había una mesa en la mitad de la habitación, con cuatro sillas a su alrededor; un lavabo y un hornillo de gas en una esquina, y una puerta que sólo podía conducir al aseo. Barbeito estaba hurgando en un baúl que había pegado a una pared, hasta que encontró dos sudaderas deshilachadas pero sorprendentemente calentitas y suaves al tacto.

- Tomad, tomad. Estoy seguro de que necesitaréis esto dentro de poco, así que mejor que las tengamos a mano para entonces. ¿Alguno de vosotros se marea? – No era el caso para ninguno de los magos, así que volvieron a salir a cubierta sin tener que parar a tomar ninguna poción anti mareos. Barbeito puso el barco en marcha y, una vez hubieron salido del puerto, alentó a los otros dos magos a meterse en la cabina, donde habría menos ruido por el motor. – He de preguntar, ¿qué os trae a Illa de Parellas? No es el lugar más turístico del mundo, y no suele haber mucho turista en esta época del año. – Draco le contó toda la historia, desde el robo a su casa y el ataque a maría hasta la última pista que encontraron.

- Ahora estamos buscando una cosa llamada "la corona del mar", aunque no estamos muy seguros de por dónde empezar a buscar…

- ¿¡La corona del mar!? Chicos, puede que lo que estéis buscando sea serio. Yo os puedo ayudar a encontrarla, pero os dejo en la puerta. Ni borracho entro yo allí. – Los jóvenes se miraron con cara de preocupación. ¿Tan difícil iba a ser esta prueba?

El resto del viaje estuvo plagado de historias de alta mar que el anciano les contó, algunas más fantásticas que otras. Llegaron a la isla rozando el mediodía, y se despidieron efusivamente del anciano. Les había hecho un gran favor, y era una buena persona.

* * *

><p>Cada vez duran más los días. No sé cómo lo hago. Espero que os haya gustado, ¿a alguien se le ocurre qué significa el nombre del barco? Si el traductor de google me lo ha dicho bien, entonces tendrá una aparición especial en el epílogo.<p>

Otras cosas; el lunes empiezo el instituto. Empiezo 2º de Bachillerato. Empiezo atletismo, 2 días a la semana. Empiezo teatro, 2 días a la semana. Estoy dirigiendo otra obra por mi cuenta, 2 días a la semana. No sé cómo irán las cosas, pero no os sorprendáis si mis actualizaciones son un poco erráticas estas próximas semanas mientras me adapto al horario nuevo.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
